<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Control Oneshots by LexitheLesbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814759">Control Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexitheLesbian/pseuds/LexitheLesbian'>LexitheLesbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Control (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comatose, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jesse has anxiety and PTSD, LGBT, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Trauma, i want the Faden siblings to be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexitheLesbian/pseuds/LexitheLesbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This game was insanely amazing! One of my all time favorite games ever. I seriously am in love with it. Prepare to see multiple oneshots!<br/>They will all contain spoilers for the game! If you haven’t played it yet please do so! It’s free on Xbox Game Pass right now</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dylan Faden &amp; Jesse Faden, Jesse Faden &amp; Polaris, Jesse Faden/Emily Pope, Jesse Faden/Polaris, Simon Arish &amp; Dylan Faden, Simon Arish/Dylan Faden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take Control - Alternate Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made up a few Hiss lines because I wanted to be ✨quirky✨<br/>I don’t think I like them lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mind of a worm. Bound by blood. Sarcophagus in the dirt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse was muttering these random words, but she couldn’t remember them. Or why she was chanting. Why she felt so dizzy and why she was dissociating. Her eyes were lidded and she felt something dripping from her head. She forced her neck to move her head down and stare at her legs, where something red was rushing down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blood, she realized. Right. She’d been fighting off the Hiss in her mind. She had won, but at what cost?</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Clearly there was still more work to be done. God, why can’t she stop </span> <span class="s2">chanting?</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Civil unrest binds the fate of us all.” Her entire body felt like it was on fire. It reminded her of the furnace room. That wasn’t nearly as bad as what she’s experiencing now, however. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse blinked, hearing footsteps running towards her. Who was coming? And why can’t she remember anything?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A small flash of blue triangles played in her mind, making her head perk up. As quick as it came, the flash was gone, and her head fell backwards. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">She expected to fully fall, but she realized she was leaning against a wall. The red head started breathing heavily, trying to force herself to remember, goddammit, </span> <span class="s2"><em>remember. </em></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Hiss. It corrupted her. And she was in some kind of... dimension? Parallel universe? Astral plane? Whatever it was, Jesse made it out. Alive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hopefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The footsteps came closer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a worm through time.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last thing she remembers is using her powers to help her brother, Dylan. She focused so, so hard and pulled the Hiss out, and the world went white. But then what? She can’t remember. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She doesn’t want to remember. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A familiar voice. Finally, she smiled. The woman she wanted to see. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If the damn world would stop being blurry for five seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!” The woman called again. At this point, her own name sounded foreign to her. “It’s okay, I’m here. We need to go. You’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are safe. We are home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Hiss.” The woman, who Jesse recognized as Emily Pope, mused. “It got to you, too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse doesn’t remember how, but she’s now being carried bridal style by Emily, who runs down the hallways. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll be okay, Jesse. You’ll be okay.” She kept repeating. The red head didn’t believe it, but she let those words cloud her mind. For what reason could she have to argue with this beautiful woman?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blinked, feeling her body bouncing up and down with Emily’s running. Again, blink. They’re somewhere else, Emily still running. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once more, blink. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’re at the Central Executive area, in a makeshift med room the agents had made. Jesse doesn’t remember it being made, but then again, she could heal on her own. She never sought medical attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was laying on a bed now, she knew. And this time, when she blinked, she only saw darkness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse groaned as she woke, realizing she could fully open her eyes now. As she did, she scanned the room she was in. It was an old work room with several desks, but now they were recycled into makeshift beds. She sat up, looking at herself. Her legs were covered in bruises and cuts, and she seemed to don some kind of blue nightgown. It reminded her of Polaris. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>Are you still there?</em> </span> <span class="s1">She called out for her companion. The small blip of blue behind her eyes made her sigh in relief. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She continued examining her own body. Her arms and legs were the same: bruises and cuts and a few gashes. But it was when she saw her own chest did she begin to panic. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A massive hole, bigger than any bullet hole she’s ever seen, was right on her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to me?” Jesse wondered aloud. She slowly felt her head and discovered the mess of dried blood caked in her hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Like dandruff, but worse.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director blinked and slowly lifted her head, staring in front of her. It was Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?” She asked. Jesse wasn’t sure how to answer. She took a moment to breathe, still staring at Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blinking. Transfixed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A worm through time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Hiss!” Jesse gasped, then grimaced as she held her chest. “What.... happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde looked surprised, then her eyes filled with sorrow. “You got corrupted. Hedron ceased to exist, and with it, the HRAs. We all felt the Hiss. But then we were brought back, and I knew you succeeded. Everyone else told me to stay here, stay safe. But I knew you were out there, and I had to find you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse stared at her friend, slightly shocked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emily...” She began, but the scientist cut her off, raising her hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t. I know what you’re gonna say. I don’t care if the Hiss corrupted me again, fully this time. I was still determined to save you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that, Jesse was really shocked now. What was the point in saving her? They would’ve found a new Director anyway, right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris flashed in her mind, telling her that she was special. Jesse shook her head slightly, furrowing her eyebrows. I’m doing so, though, a sharp pain ran through her body from her shoulder. She grunted, and Emily looked concerned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to rest.” Emily stated. “No ‘buts’ either, Faden.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn’t going to disagree.” Jesse began, massaging her right shoulder. “But-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said no ‘buts’!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, listen!” Jesse shouted. She took a deep breath in, then out. In, then out. Panic, she recognized the feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Just say it. Get it over with.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you mind if... I mean... could you stay with me?” She finally stuttered. The scientist looked shocked, then softened her expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Was all she replied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both smiled and Jesse scooted over slightly. The short haired woman climbed into the bed and pulled the blankets up. Slowly, unsure, Emily moved her arms towards Jesse’s body, silently asking for permission. The red head scoffed and smirked, rolling her eyes. She pulled her friend closer and soon they were cuddling comfortably. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>This... this is worth everything. </em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Panic Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse has her first panic attack, something she knows nothing about. Emily realizes exactly what’s going on and helps Jesse through it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know Control was about way more than just a small relationship, but goddammit, I want my girls to be happy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bang!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse’s service weapon had smoke emitting from the barrel where the bullet shot out. Finally, that section of The Oldest House was cleared of the Hiss. She breathed a sigh of relief, standing from where she took cover. Jogging to the nearest control point, she closed her eyes and focused to teleport. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly she felt some sharp objects graze her shoulder, and then her side, and her thigh. Jesse grunted, looking back to see a Hiss corrupted agent shooting at her. She levitated a few feet up in the air, and grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher with her powers. She flung it at the agent, instantly taking him out. He evaporated into nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse slowly floated down and nearly fell. Her adrenaline was as high as she just was, and the bullets that hit her we’re beginning to burn. She held onto her shoulder, her bad arm feeling tingly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>We need to get out of here. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris seemed to agree, fluttering her blue triangles in Jesse’s peripheral. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, she successfully teleported with no issue. She landed in Central Executive, and was prepared to face Emily in the board room to share her news. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knocking twice, Jesse heard a faint “come in!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse! Hello,” Emily smiled. Then she frowned. Jesse was confused for a moment before Emily’s eyes widened. “Jesse!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” The red head asked, shrugging. “Ow, fuck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right. She got shot. No big deal, though; she’ll heal up in a few hours. Polaris flashed behind her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Yeah yeah, I still have to be careful. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to rest!” Emily interrupted her thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay, Em.” Jesse tried convincing her. It wasn’t any use. She might have not been at the bureau for long, but one thing she’s learned is once Emily Pope sets her mind to something, nothing can stop her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not even the Hiss, it seemed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, let’s get you patched up.” Emily said, grabbing Jesse’s good hand and dragging her out of the room. She pulled them into a room with a few med kits set up. Jesse sat on a chair and watched Emily fuss with the kits. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, here, I can fix you.” The blonde smiled worriedly. “I’ve gotta fix you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Em, it’s fine.” Jesse stressed. “I can heal on my own. It’ll just... take a few hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re loosing blood.” Was all Emily pointed out. The red head gave up on arguing with her and let her patch her up. While the short haired woman applied medicine and bandages around Jesse, they both blushed at how close they were to one another. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you... did you have a boyfriend or husband?” Emily asked nonchalantly, wrapping bandages around her friend’s arm. “Before coming to the Bureau, I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse was taken aback. She stared at the scientist, making the blonde woman flinch slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...” The redhead began. “I didn’t... have time for dating. I was always running. Some psychiatric hospital took me in, but not for the better. I kept telling them what happened in Ordinary was real. That Polaris was real. They would... lock me in a room, sometimes for several days by myself. It was horrible.” She shuddered, then stiffened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>I just said all of that out loud. I never told anybody before. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris flashed in her mind, telling her not to panic, but it was too late. She was already beginning to sweat and hyperventilate. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse, listen to me,” Emily whispered, holding Jesse’s hands. “What you went through... was terrible, and I’m so, so sorry it all happened. I know the Bureau watched you since Ordinary, but I had no idea until recently. You didn’t need to tell me any of that, yet you did. I’m glad you trust me. And I trust you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse’s eyes were wide, and she was stunned. Yet, she couldn’t breathe correctly. Her throat felt constricted, and her eyes were watering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse?” Emily’s voice sounded so far off, yet too loud at the same time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s happening to me?” The redhead asked, frantic. Why couldn’t her eyes focus? Her forehead was covered in sweat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s called a panic attack,” Emily explained calmly, kneeling down to forcing Jesse to look her in the eyes. “It’s okay. From what you’ve been through, this is perfectly normal. Here, follow what I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slowly placed a hand on Jesse’s chest, feeling her heartbeat. It was too fast for her liking. “Breathe in, breathe out. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments, Jesse could feel herself regaining her senses. Her breathing slowed, syncing to Emily’s. She wiped her eyes and the sweat from her forehead, apologizing frantically to her friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t apologize to me.” Emily sternly said. “It’s okay, Jesse. Just breathe. Do you think that talking about what happened triggered your panic attack?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know.” Jesse admitted, feeling defeated. “I’m not talking about this right now. I’m tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily chuckled softly, standing up. The redhead missed the feeling of Emily’s hands on hers. “Let’s get a cot set up for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Jesse stood with her, though a bit wobbly. “The other agents need them. I’ll find a couch.” She glanced around the room, seeing a small sofa to the back wall by the door. She walked over to it and lied down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t lay on your shoulder!” Emily warned, walking toward her friend. “You’re injured, and sleeping on the wrong side might make you sore when you wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse realized she was right. Polaris also flashed in agreement. But she also realized it was a bit chilly by herself, and the lack of spare blankets and pillows around was obvious. She decided to try something risky. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yknow,” Jesse began, smirking slightly. “It’s a bit cold over here, and I don’t see any blankets. I wonder if someone could keep me warm and make sure I don’t sleep on the wrong side.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Emily’s face went so red, Jesse thought she was a tomato in disguise.  The Director suddenly felt anxious again. Had she overstepped her boundaries? Then she felt confused when Emily giggled, taking her fancy scientist coat off. Jesse never realized how pretty she was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>Never thought about dating, huh?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She blushed, knowing Polaris can read her better than herself by now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, fine, I’ll lay with you.” Emily smiled, cuddling up with Jesse. “But promise no one else sees us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse scoffed. “I’m the Director. I’m pretty sure they all think I’ll kill them if they said anything bad about me. If someone walks in, I truly don’t care. I feel... happy right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” Was all Emily said as she spooned Jesse. The super-powered woman widened her eyes and blushed at the contact, but soon snuggled into her... friend? Girlfriend? It didn’t matter right now. What mattered is that they care for each other, trust one another, and really? That’s all Jesse needed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was smiling when she finally fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We Were Just Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse spends time talking to a comatose Dylan. She falls asleep and eventually Emily finds her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jesse may be the Director of the Bureau, but she still feels a part of resentment towards them. In my opinion, it wasn’t handled properly in game. She seemed too... chill? So I wrote this bc I feel like she deserves a break and needs to spill her thoughts out to someone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep up the good work, Director.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Jesse nodded to the guard at the door. She was on her way to see her brother. Currently, he was in a comatose state. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Because of me,</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Jesse thought. Polaris flashed in her mind, telling her it wasn’t her fault. She shook her head and continued walking down the hallway towards the glass containment cell her brother was being kept in. She had had a difficult day of clearing out the Hiss, as well as finally getting around to finishing Ahti’s left behind work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Ahti definitely has a great taste in music. I wonder if he ever went through that maze?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, she reached the room with Dylan. He was lying completely still in a medical bed, with machines hooked up to him and monitors buzzing from inside the cell. She looked at Dylan with a sad expression, trying not to cry. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry, Dylan.” Jesse breathed out, bringing a hand to the glass. She wanted nothing more than to hold him, to hug him, to make sure he was actually there. “For seventeen years I searched for you. I’m sorry I ran that day, back in Ordinary. I should’ve stayed and helped you. But because I didn’t, these people stole you from me. They stole the entire town.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse remembered it well, as if it had just happened. They only wanted to play a game. They were children. Why did they have to get sucked into this mess?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why were you taken away?” Jesse murmured, her eyes watering. “Why were they stalking me for so long? Why did they destroy our town, our families, our childhoods? Why did they take you from me?” She pounded on the glass with her fists, surprised it didn’t break. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled down her puffy cheeks. She turned, leaning against the glass wall. “Why did this all happen to us? We were just </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>kids</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor, still leaning against the wall. Jesse brought her legs to her chest and buried her head in her knees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sobbed, and the guards slowly shut the door to bring her a bit of peace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse blinked open her eyes, quickly swatting at whatever or whoever touched her shoulder. In doing so, she fell to her side. Opening her eyes fully, she saw Emily Pope staring at her in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, Jesse!” Emily apologized, extending her hand. The Director took it and allowed her to help her stand. “I had some files on Darling to deliver to you, and I asked the agents and guards where you were and they-“ She stopped when she looked at Jesse’s face. “Hey, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-what?” The red head croaked out. She wiped her face and realized she must’ve been crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>But for how long? I fell asleep, didn’t I? Did I cry in my sleep? Or did Emily wake me up immediately after I fell asleep? Ugh, so many questions. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It isn’t your fault.” Emily whispered, putting a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “The Hiss got him. You save him, Jesse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dylan.” Jesse murmured, glancing over at her brother. She turned back to Emily. “I know you don’t know exactly what happened in Ordinary. Dylan and I... we might be the only ones that do know what happened. Everyone else disappeared. The last time I saw my parents, I had a bad argument with them. I...” Her throat closed as she held back more tears. Swallowing, she blinked at Emily. The blonde looked concerned and... scared?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Does she fear me? Us?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris flashed in her mind for just a moment, telling her companion that <em>no, she’s not fearful of us. She’s worried. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Jesse apologized. “Listen, I know I kinda fell asleep in here, but my back has one hell of an ache to it from the wall. Do you mind if I slept for a bit on one of the couches in the board room?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily seemed taken aback, surprised, but then smiled. “Of course not! You need to rest. You may be the Director but even you have to sleep sometimes.” At that, the Head of Research began walking towards the exit, glancing back at her boss to follow. Jesse smiled and jogged towards her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, I’ll get some sleep.” Jesse told her. “Oh, and please put the files in my office for me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde nodded. “Yes ma’am, Director Faden!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, Emily,” Jesse laughed. “Not even as a joke.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Welcome To BoneTown!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Legit it’s just Jesse getting laid and also pleasing Emily a bit too.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse and Emily were on their couch, watching a movie. The blonde had snuggled up to Jesse, with the latter wrapping an arm around her girlfriend. They had their own apartment. Well, Emily had her own apartment. After the Hiss invasion, Jesse was able to clear out the remaining enemies in the Bureau. Everyone worked together and did triple sweeps through the entire building, making sure no more Hiss remained. Then they were able to lift the lockdown and return to their normal lives. What they knew as normal. But for Jesse, the Director herself, she had nowhere to go. She’d been on the run for years, and held in psychiatric hospitals for even longer. Luckily for her, she and Emily had built a close friendship, and eventually began dating. Emily had told Jesse to stay at her apartment with her. Obviously the red head couldn’t say no. Her only other option besides Emily’s apartment was back to a psychiatric hospital, or a random area in the Bureau. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right now, though, she was content with her partner by her side. They had popcorn in a big bowl, set on the wooden and glass coffee table in front of their sofa. On the TV, a superhero movie was playing, but honestly, Jesse wasn’t paying attention. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, ever the risky girl, had laid a hand on her lover’s thigh. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A little too close to Jesse’s crotch. Not that she minded, of course. It was just unexpected from her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since they were home, they were in their “comfies”, as they called them. Jesse in a navy blue T-shirt and black sweat pants, and Emily in a white T-shirt and dark shorts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director glanced at her partner, but Emily was staring at the TV, seemingly entrapped by the movie. Her hand moved closer to Jesse’s crotch, slightly rubbing it. Jesse’s breath hitched in her throat. Her face was red and her eyes were wide as she stared forward at the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh!” Emil grinned, pointing with her free hand toward the TV. “Did you see that? Man, she’s badass with that sword.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-huh.” Jesse breathed out. Her entire body was stiff. Emily finally seemed to notice the awkwardness and turned to her girlfriend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you okay?” The blonde asked ever so softly. God, she was always so concerned about Jesse. The Director loved it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-yeah. Yeah, I-I’m fine.” Jesse stuttered out. “Um, can... can you keep...” she trailed off, blushing furiously and looking away. Emily smirked and wiggled herself out of Jesse’s right arm that was still holding her. Before the red head knew it, Emily was straddling her. Both legs on either side of her own, Jesse swallowed in nervousness and anticipation. She wasn’t nervous about having sex with Emily; they’d already done that act before. She was just naturally shy when it came to explicit acts such as this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Keep doing what?” Emily whispered seductively, smiling slyly at Jesse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, Em?” Jesse groaned in frustration. “You know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde moved her hands up Jesse’s shirt, fiddling with her breasts. She grabbed them both and squeezed lightly, making Jesse moan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me what you want me to do, Director.” Emily whispered in her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, Em.” Jesse grunted. “Dude, just fuck me already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There you go.” Emily grinned, letting go of her breasts and sliding her hand down to the Director’s crotch. She rubbed her finger up and down her slit, watching as Jesse trembled and furrowed her brows. The blonde took this as a sign to insert two of her fingers into her lover. She pumped them, slowly at first, then faster after a few moments of Jesse adjusting to the motion. It seemed like the red head was holding in her grunts and moans, and Emily realized she was being shy again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jess, not to be too kinky,” Emily began, not wanting to make her partner uncomfortable, but wanting her to enjoy this moment. “But I want to hear you moan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A-ah, fuck off.” Jesse breathed, officially giving up and moaning. Emily inserted another finger, taking Jesse by surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too much?” The blonde asked. Jesse frantically shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no, keep going. Please.” She begged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is hot.” Emily murmured, continuing the pumping motion in Jesse’s vagina. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse grunted, grabbing Emily by the collar of her shirt and yanking her down for a kiss. They made out aggressively, then Emily let out a squeak in Jesse’s mouth when she felt her lover’s hand in her own pants. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“L-let me.” Jesse said, panting. Emily began moaning with her partner, feeling Jesse’s thumb circle her clit. After just a few moments, Jesse yelped.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“R-right there. Keep going. Ah, god, Emily. I’m so close.” Jesse grunted, sweaty and panting. Emily nodded in acknowledgement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too.” She whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Jesse’s body began twitching almost violently. Her eyes were wide and her body spasmed. She let out a long, throaty moan, still working on her lover’s clit. Emily came right as Jesse did, and their moans sounded like an orchestra together. She let out a high pitched moan and felt Jesse’s hand twitch in her pants and stop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, fuck,” Jesse panted, exhausted. “That felt so nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I know.” Emily smiled dreamily. She leaned sideways and collapsed onto the couch, no longer straddling Jesse and instead laying backwards on the cushions. A sudden boom scared them both, and Jesse’s weapon was instantly at her side. They then realized it was only the movie and began laughing uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess I forgot to pause it.” Emily giggled. She grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. “My bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t feel bad,” Jesse murmured, leaning to snuggle with her girlfriend. Her service weapon had disappeared. “That experience was worth it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn right it was.” Emily grinned, holding Jesse. They soon fell asleep, satisfied with how they spent their night. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Incorrect Quotes #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Basically funny texts I found all over the internet. I started making group texts in my Life is Strange oneshots and decided to expand on them in different fandoms! Let me know how I did! And if you want more stories like this one, don’t be afraid to ask!<br/>A handful of texts came from the control incorrect quotes on tumblr! All the others I either made up or found somewhere on the World Wide Web</p><p>Sources:<br/>incorrectcontrol on tumblr<br/>fbcbreakroom on tumblr<br/>Various OTP prompts on tumblr and google</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: hi</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: that’s a slur</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: why is it so hard to be nice to you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I need to get something off my chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Is it your shirt? Please say yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I don’t want to be overdramatic, but today felt like a hundred years in hell and the absolute worst day of my life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: what happened?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: someone ate my cake from the fridge</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: Jesse...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: no this is a crime &gt;:(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Let me explain something to you, Emily. When you're in a situation, you don't have time to think. So I thought to myself, "Don't think, Jesse. Act."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: So you weren't thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Not at all. I cannot emphasize enough how little I was thinking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: awwwwww thanks!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse:...but no, actually. The closest thing I ever got to a compliment was being told I’d look better after lying on the train tracks and getting ran over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: </span>
  <span class="s2">👁👄👁</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: *sends picture of her room*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Wow, your windows are all boarded up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Yeah, I've got the glass, I just don't have the... you know, the window blankets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Curtains? You mean the curtains?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Whatever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: is this the calculator you’ve been missing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: *picture of calculator with various stickers on it*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: OMG DR BUTTONS!!! You’ve found him!!!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: dr who</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: uhhhhh never mind I definitely did not name my calculator</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: did he even get a phd? Lemme see his credentials </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Are you busy? And writing Star Trek fan fiction doesn't count.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Ha. And I finished that last week.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: ...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: I’m </span>
  <span class="s2">🎺</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: you’re trumpet</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: what</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: that’s a horn, Trench. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: so I’m ______</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: in a school band!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: this is why I ascended into a different plane of existence</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I’m sorry</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Jesse please talk to me</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: baby?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: pumpkin?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Director Faden?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: please that one always gets you, babe</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: sorry doesnt bring back my fucking skittles, Em</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: THEY WERE SO GOOD THO</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: yeah I wouldn’t know :/</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: wait, you would take a bullet for me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: I would do anything for you, Darling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: except eat mushrooms. That’s nasty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: why not mushrooms?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: because it’s nasty, do you not listen</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: I will not even hesitate to strangle you on Monday</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: can you even reach my neck?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I wanna kiss you everywhere</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: everywhere?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: mmhmm</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Omaha, Nebraska?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Springfield, Ohio?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Red Lobster?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: stop</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Radio Shack???? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: you know what I’ve always wondered? How tall people like you sleep at night when the blanket can’t possibly cover you from your shoulders to your toes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: dude</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: it’s fuckin</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: 4 o’clock in the morning shut the FUCK up</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: so you can’t sleep huh?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: ... is it because of the blanket?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I’m blocking u</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: what if the g in gif is silent</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: go the fuck to sleep</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: what gif I don’t want to?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: fuck off</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: hello! I got this number from your cat Alfred. I just want to make sure he’s not lost, only visiting. He’s playing in my front yard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: he’s just visiting. He loves pets on his head. Please don’t steal him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I wanna kiss you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: okay :) anything else you want to do?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: pass chemistry</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: wait did you just flirt with me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: have been for the past year but thanks for noticing</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: what do you see when you look at me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: well it’s usually a mix between I want to fuck you or I want to punch you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: would it kill you to say one nice thing about The Board?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I would rather burn for all eternity </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: For the last time, we are NOT going to challenge people to duel at our wedding just because we proposed to each other with swords.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: then what’s the point????</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: why didn't you say that's what you were scared of?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: It's not exactly something you say to people. 'Hi, nice to meet you, I have a fear of commitment and emotional intimacy, how's it going?'!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: they have a whole section in home goods just for you!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: oh really?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: *sends picture that says ‘bottoms’*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I’m divorcing you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: safety goggles are for nerds</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: they’re useful if you wanna have nerd things</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: like fuckin EYES, ARISH</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: hey Jess do you have anxiety prime?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: Amazon* </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: don’t worry I have both</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: I need some advice</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: like love advice? Trust me, I’m the expert. I’m experienced with everything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: says the virgin</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: ever realize that humans cut down bird’s houses to make birdhouses?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: how high are you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: 5”7’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I’m so mad</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: fuck everyone</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: how about you just fuck me instead</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: hey Jesse, you accidentally butt dialed me earlier</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I did? Sorry bout that</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: it’s all good</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: but you and Emily are very loud kissers</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I left the stove on bye</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: my friend thinks ur cute</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: really? Who?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: it’s me. I’m the friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: so am I just some kind of virgin sacrifice?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: if we wanted a virgin to sacrifice we’d kill Jesse</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: make no mistake. Not only am I party rockin, but I’m also in the house tonight</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: but are you shuffling?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: everyday</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: what fuckin language are you speaking</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: all things considered, it didn’t work out too badly!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: we saw ourselves die</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: TWICE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: how stupid do you think I am?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: you really want an answer to that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: If I was married, whenever I randomly woke up in the middle of the night, I’d gently wake my wife up with neck kisses, eat her out, and then just go back to sleep like nothing ever happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: please marry me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I’ve been sleeping so little the past few nights that when I go to the alarm app, I click on the “power nap” button. I don’t set up alarms, I set up timers, Arish</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I think I pulled a muscle earlier. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: You can’t pull what you don’t have</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: I feel like Iron Man</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: explain</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: sad</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Childhood Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hi this ones angsty<br/>Emily and Jesse play a classic game, 50 questions (or 20, depending on who you ask) and one question sends Jesse into a panic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, I have an idea!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse Faden and Emily Pope were sitting on their sofa, cuddling and watching whatever was on TV. Emily was wearing a regular gray T-shirt with a pair of black sweatpants. Jesse, on the other hand, was sporting her regular black tank top and leather jacket, this time with a pair of brown leggings. They both had on plain white socks; no shoes, of course. They weren’t allowed past the front door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?” Jesse hummed, grabbing the remote and muting the television. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t we play fifty questions?” Emily asked, seeming excited. Jesse snorted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? Like a ‘get to know me’ kinda thing?” When Emily nodded frantically, Jesse fondly smiled at her. They were married and had been together for years, not to mention the house they shared. What they dealt with when The Hiss invaded, what normally goes on at the FBC, the intimate moments they shared. The bad moments they shared. What else was there to know? Still, Jesse would entertain her lover. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly! Let’s start off with basic things.” Emily thought to herself for a moment before looking back up at her wife. “What’s your favorite color?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Easy. Blue.” Jesse answered rather quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait really?” Jesse nodded in confirmation. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh-uh,” Jesse waved a finger in front of he scientist. “We take turns, remember? I know how this game goes.” She poked the tip of Emily’s nose, which they’ve started calling ‘booping’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you could eat any kind of food for the rest of your life, what’s the one thing you would choose?” Jesse questioned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sandwiches.” Answered the blonde. “Anything can be a sandwich if you’re brave enough.” The Director snickered, clearing her throat. </span>
</p><p>Emily smirked. “Favorite kids’ cartoon?”</p><p>Jesse didn’t even hesitate. “Tom and Jerry.” They both giggled for a moment before the redhead looked up in thought.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Favorite memory with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily paused, thinking. She took a few moments, but Jesse began to think she didn’t have an answer. Worried, she piped up, “It’s okay, I can ask something diff-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The day you proposed.” Emily finally blurted out. “That’s my favorite memory. It was so perfect that day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Jesse smiled, remembering fondly how they had spent the day at parks, the library, traveling around the city. They had stopped at a cafe by The Oldest House for snacks, and afterwards, once they were directly in front of the doors to the FBC, that’s when Jesse stopped. “I don’t know much about marriage or relationships,” Jesse had begun her speech. “But if this is love, it’s the best damn thing I’ve ever experienced. And I want to keep experiencing it. With you. So, Emily Pope,” she pulled a small black box from her pocket. “Will you marry me?” Of course, she had said yes, and that night they had an early honeymoon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My turn!” Emily resumed the game. “Hmm... what’s your favorite childhood memory?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse froze. Her childhood... what good memories were there for her? Her parents were abusive, talking down to her and Dylan every chance they had, locking them in rooms for days at a time, making them eat scraps for dinner. After the Bureau took Dylan, she’d spent the rest of her childhood in foster care, going from facility to facility, until she turned eighteen and was legally an adult. Then she tried finding odd end jobs, ended up shoplifting, and got sent to a psychiatric ward for years. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why wouldn’t anyone believe her about what had happened in Ordinary? The town still existed, just not the people. Everyone had disappeared into the slide projector except for her and Dylan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">We’re the only ones that truly know what happened. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She barely noticed the ringing in her ears, her suddenly dry mouth, the way her hands trembled in front of her. She couldn’t breathe, she was suffocating, why couldn’t the Bureau just leave them alone? They were kids. Innocent little kids who didn’t deserve any of this torture. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She vaguely felt a pair of arms around her, and a hand on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Wait, Emily doesn’t have three arms. What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She panted, her eyes flicking around the room in a frantic manner, before she could register what was exactly happening. Emily was hugging her, whispering “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” over and over and over again. The redhead tried swallowing, only to find there was no saliva in her mouth. That was okay. She had to take care of Emily now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">But you can’t take care of yourself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“E-“ Her voice cracked. “Em.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde looked up at her wife’s face and carefully cradled it. Both hands on Jesse’s cheeks, she pampered her face with light kisses, tears rushing from her face. “I’m sorry.” She apologized again</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What just happened?” Jesse asked, scared. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You had a panic attack.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Startled, The Director whipped her head sideways and saw her brother, Dylan. His hand sill rested on Jesse’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Right, he lives with us. Fuck, he saw me break down. Shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s when you hyperventilate and lose control of your breathing and thoughts. I had them when Trench and Darling first brought me to the FBC.” Explained Dylan. “Casper would tell me about them, tell me they’re normal to experience. Of course, I don’t believe anything anyone said there. But I did look it up online a few years back and they’re real.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A... panic attack?” Jesse asked, still gathering her thoughts and holding onto Emily. The blonde had stopped crying, but she refused to look away from her partner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There are different things that can trigger one.” Dylan murmured. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were just playing fifty questions.” Jesse began, staring at Emily. The blonde had started taking deep breaths in and out, instructing her wife to do the same. After a few moments, Jesse regained her senses. “I... thought about my childhood. I guess I had some kind of flashback and that resulted in a... what was it called again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Panic attack.” Both Dylan and Emily answered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you’re okay now. It’s alright.” Emily whispered, caressing The Director’s cheek. Jesse leaned into the touch, feeling Dylan’s hand leave her shoulder. He sat beside his sister on the couch, rubbing her arm in support. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. I completely ruined our game.” Jesse apologized. The scientist shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you didn’t ruin anything. I’m sorry I asked about your childhood. I... didn’t realize it could send you into a panic attack.” She thought for a moment. “I don’t recall ever seeing you like this before. Is this the only time it’s happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both her wife and brother looked at Jesse expectantly. The redhead hesitated, though, wondering if she should reveal the truth. Dylan’s eyes hardened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have, haven’t you?” He asked, knowing exactly what Jesse’s answer was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... think I have.” Jesse admitted. “I’d wake up in the middle of the night a lot, feeling sweaty and dizzy and scared after a nightmare. I didn’t want you guys to freak out, so I always hid in the bathroom until I felt okay enough to go back to bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily stared at her, looking sad and slightly confused. “Why didn’t you tell us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought something was wrong with me.” Jesse whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap. She fidgeted, something she realized she did when we felt nervous or scared. “All those therapists and psychiatrists I saw for those seventeen years always told me I was crazy. They locked me up.” She softly looked up at her brother, who’s eyes went wide when he saw tears flowing down her cheeks. “Like they did you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man looked shocked as he slowly wrapped his arms around his sister. Both of them were... wary around any sort of physical affection, Dylan even more so. But the woman accepted the hug with open arms, crying in her brother’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner.” Jesse wailed. “I wish they would’ve taken me instead!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say that shit!” Dylan snapped, releasing her from the hug but still holding onto her arms tightly. There were tears in his eyes now. “You got away from them. They would’ve hurt you too if they got to you. It was seventeen long years, but you came for me. You found me. And I’m so glad I have my sister back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two embraced again, both softly crying as Emily rubbed Jesse’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes of sniffling, Jesse finally let go of her brother. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.” She gave a small lopsided grin, wiping her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t apologize.” Emily murmured, moving a piece of hair from Jesse’s face. She held her hand on Jesse’s cheek once again, staring at her wife. “Come on, let’s go get ice cream. It always cheers you guys up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck yeah.” Jesse nodded, smiling at Dylan. “Come on, I’ll drive!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Drink The Gay Away (Or Don’t)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I can’t stop fucking writing for this fandom I love it so much<br/>Actual summary: Jesse finds a new apartment and invites Arish and Emily over for a party. They bring alcohol, and chaos ensues.<br/>Inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901607</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve never gotten drunk (I have had alcohol tho!) so I’m sorry if I didn’t portray Jesse correctly lol. Let me know how I can improve</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse Faden had finally found an apartment to live in. It was located a few blocks away from the Bureau, so she could easily walk back and forth to work when needed. Dylan, her brother, lived with her but hardly ever came out of his room. Emily and Arish had helped her with buying the apartment and furnishing it. To celebrate her next step in life - buying a house is considered a good step! - Jesse had decided to invite her friends from the FBC to a housewarming party. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">How does someone even host a party? I’ve never done it. The other kids in Ordinary always hosted them, or at least their parents did. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked around her living room (okay, living room/kitchen/dining area) and sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This place is a mess.” She murmured. Jesse began cleaning the tables of trash, throwing it in the kitchen trash can. She then moved on to the dishes, running the water and scrubbing the dirty plates and cups. The redhead never needed anything extravagant or fancy, so she and Dylan only had plain dishes. Regular shining silverware, a few white and green plastic plates, paper plates stored in a cabinet, and glass and plastic cups of various sizes and colors. Ever since finding her brother and lifting the lockdown, Jesse slowly found things she and Dylan enjoyed, such as colors and foods. The Director had, admittedly, taken a liking to mugs, dedicating an entire cabinet to her ever growing collection. The same went for her clothes; they were her usual jeans, boots, leather jacket and black tank top, plus the clothes she’d acquired from the Bureau. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan had started collecting little dog figurines. One of the shelves in his room was covered in various dogs of different quality. His clothes barely changed from the P6 outfit he’d had for years. He was always wearing plain white, gray, or black clothes. No symbols on any article of clothing. The only thing he seemed to actively smile at were the dog figures. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just think they’re cute.” Dylan had said. Jesse smiled at the memory, wiping a towel on the plate she was holding. She finished washing the dishes, now she just had to put them away. But first...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m thirsty.” Jesse mumbled, turning to the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. She gulped a few time, gasping in satisfaction afterwards. The redhead put the bottle back on the fridge’s shelf, shutting it. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, feeling a distant cold on her lips from the water. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse grabbed a plate and turned, putting it in the cabinet above her. She continued putting each object back into its spot in the cabinets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Time to vacuum. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris flashed behind her eyes, as if to say</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> yeah, you need to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shut up.” Jesse chuckled, unrolling the cord and plugging it in. The cleaning machine buzzed on, emitting a constant monotone sound. She pushed it back and forth across the carpet, watching as some dirt and dust got sucked into the vacuum. The noise caused Dylan to leave his room and walk into the living room. Jesse hadn’t noticed the man until she backed up to vacuum the next spot. She bumped into Dylan, letting out a scream. Quickly, Jesse whipped around, a hand outstretched. When she saw it was her brother, she sighed, calming down. Turning off the vacuum, she wrapped the cord up and rolled the machine back into the corner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, did I scare you?” Dylan asked. His hair had begun growing back out, and Jesse noticed it was light brown. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, actually,” Jesse breathed. “I didn’t hear you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you were running the vacuum.” He stated, walking towards the kitchen to get himself something to eat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, save some room for tonight!” Jesse smiled. “Remember we’re having company.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah.” Dylan shut the fridge door, staring slightly angrily at his sister. “The people that locked me up for almost two decades. I forget we’re all ‘buddy buddy’ with them now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse flinched. “Dylan...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked away, going back to his room. Jesse was left standing in the middle of the living room, alone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">At least we’re together again. I’m never leaving him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse continued cleaning and dusting various areas for the next couple of hours, still worried about Dylan. After she finished cleaning, the redhead stood outside Dylan’s door and sighed. She knocked, once. Twice. No response. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">This is expected. He usually wants to be alone after lashing out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dylan?” Jesse called. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t come for you sooner. I’m sorry for being friendly with the staff. I’m sorry they locked you up. I’m sorry I’m so involved with the Bureau.” She wiped some tears away from her eyes, but they flooded down her face anyway. “But I’m not sorry...” She choked on a sob. “I’m not sorry for finding them. Because without their help, I never would have found you in that building. So please, Dylan. Please try, for the both of us, to get along with them. Emily was just a kid when you got abducted. Arish wasn’t involved either. Trench, Darling, Marshall, all of them knew. My friends didn’t know. Dylan, please...” She finally broke down, crying hard. Head in her hands, she stood and cried until she heard the knob turn. Embarrassed, she tried turning away, but Dylan embraced her in a hug first. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know your friends weren’t involved,” Dylan whispered, running his hand through Jesse’s hair, which had been taken out of her ponytail. “I’m sorry for yelling. I’ll... try to be friendly with them. Promise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse sniffled, hugging her brother tightly. Her face was smooshed into Dylan’s shoulder. After a few moments, they let go of each other. Jesse wiped her eyes with her sleeves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.” She apologized once again. Dylan shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be.” He murmured. “I’ll help you get ready for your party. Come on.” They both smiled at each other and walked to the kitchen, getting some bowls and snacks prepared. Jesse poured M&amp;M’s into one clear glass bowl, and in another bowl, she threw some assorted chocolate bars in. Twix, KitKats, and Reese’s filled the bowl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, yknow what would be funny?” Dylan asked. Jesse hummed, retrieving a bag of plain potato chips to set on the counter with the candy. Dylan didn’t say anything else, so Jesse turned around to face him, brows furrowed in confusion. When she saw her brother with a big bag of Skittles, her eyes widened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dylan, no.” She warned, a smile forming on her lips. Dylan grinned, ripping open the bag and pouring it into the bowl with the M&amp;M’s. “Noooo!” Jesse faked distress, her hands on either side of her head. “How dare you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stared at each other for a few moments, then burst out in laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve missed this.” Jesse murmured, catching her breath. Dylan nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Me too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours had passed, and it was now six-thirty in the evening. Dylan was back in his room, playing video games. Jesse was on the sofa, watching TV. She had a stable income from the Bureau, although she was unsure how. Mail would appear on her Director’s desk with stacks of cash every few weeks. She had asked around and found out that The Board acquires the money and pays the Director a definitive amount, depending on what work they did those few weeks. Jesse was able to get a few thousand dollars at a time, letting her buy an apartment as well as various other things, such as food and entertainment devices. She’d bought Dylan stuff first, wanting nothing more than to spoil her brother. Their parents never did. They did the bare minimum for their kids. Jesse was always an outcast, and Dylan was the perfect child. It wasn’t easy for him either, though, as he was under lots of stress for a little child growing up. It didn’t matter, as both Faden siblings got abused frequently for not pleasing their parents. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Which is exactly why I’m letting Dylan do whatever he wants. It’s his home, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse had bought him various gaming stations from the years. A GameBoy, Xbox, PlayStation, Atari, all the consoles she could find, she’d bought him. Along with hundreds of different games for each system. He’d been immensely grateful, playing in the living room and inviting Jesse when there would be multiplayer options. Of course, although Jesse was a nerd, she wasn’t a video game nerd like her brother. So whenever they’d play competitive games together, Dylan would kick her ass every time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse smiled fondly as she thought of how happy her brother got when he would win a game. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I should ask him to play again. We haven’t in a while. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doorbell rang suddenly, and Jesse’s heart began beating faster. She’s really doing this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Calm down, Jesse. It’s just Emily and Arish. Your friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse grabbed the doorknob, taking a deep breath in, then opened it. She grinned, welcoming her friends in her apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!” Emily smiled, hugging her. Arish followed in the hug. Once they let go of each other, Jesse motioned towards her living room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, we brought you gifts!” Arish squealed before Jesse could say anything. “Here, for you and Dylan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa...” Jesse breathed, her eyes widening. Her friend had handed her an Xbox game titled simply ‘Halo 3’. “Dylan has been looking for this for weeks! How did you find it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s an old video game store down the road from the cafe,” Arish explained, itching the back of his head. “They sell all kinds of games from lots of systems. They also have some movies and posters! It’s so fun there.” Jesse smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Arish and Dylan would be good friends. They’re both huge video game nerds. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for the info.” Jesse said, turning towards Emily. The blonde walked over a little shyly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arish told me it’s nice to bring a gift when someone hosts a party,” She blushed, looking away from The Director and extending her arms to reveal a box in her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, a box. You shouldn’t have.” Jesse chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You open the box, Jesse.” Emily laughed. The redhead giggled and took the small box, opening it and gasping in surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Another mug!” Jesse exclaimed in excitement. “Hah! I love it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s it say?” Dylan emerged from his room, dressed in a gray T-shirt and blue jeans. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Dylan!” Arish greeted. “I got you and Jess a game to play together.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sweet. Thanks.” The other man gave a small smile. “What’s the mug say, Jesse?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director had already ran over to her mug cabinet, which took up half of the kitchen. It was tall, almost reaching the ceiling, and made of dark wood. Jesse didn’t know what kind - she knew oak was a type of wood - but she still liked it nonetheless. She opened the cabinet door, which was made of wood as well with a glass panel to see inside, and set the mug down right in front on the second shelf. When she heard Dylan’s question and the silence of the others, Jesse glanced behind her and saw them all snickering. She blushed, tapping the side of her face in slight embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oops, sorry. I like mugs.” She gave them a lopsided grin and shrugged innocently. Walking back towards her friends and brother, she turned to Dylan. “Oh, and the mug said ‘I’m holding a cup of coffee, so yeah, I’m busy’.” She glanced at Emily. “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem.” Emily smiled bashfully. “So, I remember you saying that you never had a chance to try alcohol because of what happened to you.” She nodded at Dylan, then Jesse. “I might have bought some.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yeah!” Arish pumped his fists in the air. “Been a while since I’ve had a beer with friends. Let’s do this!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse and Dylan looked at each other, with the former being worried. “Are you sure? It won’t make us... abusive, will it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily and Arish looked at Jesse, and Dylan looked away. Feeling anxious, the redhead softly gripped her left shoulder, blinking at her friends. Emily seemed to understand and stepped towards her boss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, it won’t.” She assured her friend. “I promise. You can get sad or happy or very giggly, but you won’t get abusive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few moments of hesitation, Jesse finally nodded. “Okay.” She agreed. “Dylan?” The redhead looked over at her brother for confirmation. He had his arms crossed, glancing at Jesse. He shrugged. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not drinking.” He stated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s okay,” Jesse murmured. “You don’t have to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily and Jesse glanced over at Arish, who was pulling the bottles of alcohol from a bag. The girls walked over to him and assisted, and Jesse looked at each item with confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know wine and beer are alcoholic,” Jesse began. “But what are these little bottles?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re called miniatures.” Emily explained. “You take it like a shot, basically. Don’t let it linger in your mouth, otherwise it might burn and taste weird. And don’t drink the whole thing at once, take a breath in between shots.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director simply blinked and stared blankly at her friend. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish and Emily laughed. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it in no time.” Arish smiled. Jesse only nodded, watching Dylan taking a bowl of popcorn over to the couch, setting it on the coffee table in front of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shall we?” Emily gestured to the sofa, walking over to Dylan. Arish and Jesse followed with the alcohol and a bag of chips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan turned on the TV, putting a scary movie on for them to watch. Arish immediately pulled his legs on the couch and crossed them, leaning towards the other man. Dylan glared at Arish, but the black haired man didn’t seem to notice. Still, Dylan didn’t push him away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse walked over and sat next to her brother, while Emily sat next to her. Both women had cups filled with wine, as well as shot glasses Emily brought filled with the miniatures. Arish had a can of beer. He offered one to Dylan, and the brown haired man shook his head and held his hand up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gross, no.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suit yourself.” Arish shrugged and took a large gulp from the can. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The movie began playing, and the group was intensely focused on it. Dylan crunched on some popcorn while Jesse grabbed a Twix from the other bowl. The siblings loved snack food growing up, so Jesse always made sure to stock the house up on candies and chocolate. She glanced over at Emily, and saw the blonde clutching a small brown pillow to her chest, her legs crossed on the couch. Jesse realized the scientist had pulled one of the small sofa pillows from the corner and hugged it tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you okay?” Jesse smirked, leaning over to her friend. Emily frantically nodded, as if trying to convince herself the horror movie wasn’t scary. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t like horror.” Emily whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Why’s that?” Jesse asked, curious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s... well, scary.” Emily blushed. Jesse let out a snort. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well duh, it’s horror for a reason.” The redhead laughed quietly. They resumed the movie, with Jesse holding Emily’s hand and squeezing it whenever a suspenseful part would play. With her free hand, the Director grabbed the glass of wine and drank it, at first only taking small sips, then soon gulping it down as if she was dehydrated. She began feeling warm inside and felt her face flush. It reminded her of when she and Dylan would play outside during summer for hours everyday, getting more and more sunburnt. She also was beginning to feel woozy, as if she took cold medicine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the television, the scary movie continued playing. One of the actors said something, and Jesse began giggling uncontrollably. The three others on the sofa looked at the redhead in confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jess, what the fuck?” Dylan furrowed his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse snickered, and accidentally snorted, resulting in more laughter from her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This actor is fucking hilarious!” She slapped her knee dramatically, pointing at the TV. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s running from the killer?” Arish stared at his boss in shock. “The dude’s about to die!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He-“ Jesse snorted again. “He said something funny earlier.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong with her?” Dylan asked to guests. Emily rolled her eyes and smiled softly at the man. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, she’s just drunk.” The blonde explained. “She definitely seems to be a very giggly drunk, which is much better than a depressed drunk.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Beside her, Jesse let out a ‘woooo!’, even though nothing happened that would make her react like that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emily!” Jesse flopped over on her friend, laying on her back across Emily’s legs. “You're more beautiful than Cinderella! You smell like pine needles, and you have a face like sunshine!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde stared in surprise, wide-eyed. “Okay you are really drunk now. I think you need to step away from the wine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it’s good!” Jesse whined, moving her hands to Emily’s face and whacking her. Not hard, but more annoying than anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Polaris! This feels so fun! I love Emily! I should tell her!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris flashed behind Jesse’s eyes, seemingly effected by the alcohol as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, I kinda miss my ex.” Arish suddenly spoke. “Maybe I should-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t.” Both Dylan and Emily deadpanned. The scientist sighed and lightly pushed Jesse up and off of her. The redhead tried flopping back, but Emily stopped her, holding onto Jesse’s shoulders from behind. The Director wiggled in her seat, giggling again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you need to sleep.” Emily smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But I’m not sleepy! Not a sleepy baby!” Jesse waved her arms back and forth in the air. She laughed at the statement and began singing it. “Sleepy baby! Sleepy baby!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan laughed. “Yeah, go ahead and take her to bed. You want me to drive you guys home?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I c’n drive jus’ fine,” Arish slurred. He stood, and immediately started wobbling everywhere. He clearly had too many beers. Emily only had a few small glasses of wine, while Dylan didn’t drink at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y’all should-“ Jesse hiccuped. Emily had stood and pulled her boss up with her. The redhead leaned on Emily, making the blonde almost have to carry her. “Should stay. The moooooore the merrier!” She sing-songed. Dylan nodded in agreement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, the bed in my room is big enough for the both of us.” Dylan gestured to his room and stared at Arish. The black haired man blushed slightly, but followed Jesse’s brother to his room. The door shut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heeeeeeey, Emily,” Jesse booped the blonde’s nose. “You’re cute. Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Later.” Emily’s face was completely red now. She held Jesse’s side with one of the redhead’s arms around Emily’s neck. It reminded Emily of the times she’d carry Jesse like this when the Director got hurt and had trouble walking. This time, it was because she was drunk. “Right now it’s time for bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By this point, it was about eleven o’clock at night. Emily let out a huge yawn, making Jesse do the same. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I am a sleepy baby.” Jesse murmured. Emily chuckled and guided her friend to her bedroom, shutting the door when they were inside. Jesse let go of Emily and immediately flung herself on her bed, her legs dangling off. She sighed in satisfaction, her eyes closed as she drifted away to sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least, she tried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get up.” Emily demanded. “You can’t sleep in that. It won’t be comfortable.” She looked around the room, spotting Jesse’s closet with various clothes inside. She found a cotton black shirt with red skulls in a pattern on it. She threw it at Jesse, who clumsily stood and removed her jeans. The blonde widened her eyes and turned away quickly, looking for a pair of shorts. She found a gray pair as well as a light blue pair. Tossing the gray shorts to Jesse, she picked out a random night shirt that had a dabbing unicorn in the middle. It was a little darker blue than the shorts, but she wasn’t trying to match colors. She turned to Jesse, seeing the woman pantless and shirtless. The redhead was struggling with the shorts, as she kept falling on the bed everytime she tried putting them on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me help.” Emily murmured softly. She grabbed the shirt she previously threw at Jesse and turned it, pulling it over her friend’s head and arms. Then she grabbed the shorts and helped Jesse put them on. When she stood up straight, she went to remove her own slacks when she felt Jesse’s eyes trained on her back. Turning around, she saw the redhead staring.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry,” Jesse apologized. “You’re just... beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde blushed, taking her shirt off and putting the night clothes on. “Lay down.” Emily whispered. Jesse just nodded, yawning, and flopped backwards onto her pillow. Emily pulled the blankets up to their shoulders as she made herself comfortable on the bed. Jesse took her hair out from the ponytail and Emily swore she could die right then and there and be content. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director stared in Emily’s eyes for a few silent minutes, watching as they both blinked at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Say it. Just do it. You won’t remember, right? Do you want to remember?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris flashed behind her eyes, giving Jesse the confidence she needed. Slowly, she opened her arms, letting Emily scoot over towards her and snuggle. The redhead’s arms wrapped around the scientist’s body softly. Emily’s head was pushed into Jesse’s chest. Right under Jesse’s chin, she felt the blonde’s pixie cut, how spiky it was in some parts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She’s beautiful. I love her. Hmm... I hope Dylan isn’t feeling too awkward with Arish right now. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris blinked in her mind, seemingly amused. Jesse smiled, closing her eyes and holding Emily tight. They fell asleep within moments, content with each other’s warmth. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to write some fluff because these kids deserve to be happy. I also included a small dispute with the Faden siblings as a character study and also experimenting with sibling relationships.<br/>Hope this is okay! Leave a comment if you enjoyed!<br/>And yes, I might be implying that Dylan and Arish might have something there</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Power Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily wants to run more tests on Jesse, so they go to The Ritual Division to experiment with her powers. Fluff ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This oneshot is short but full of fluff! Don’t worry, next chapter we’ll be back to our regularly scheduled angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse let go of the shield of rocks she was holding with her powers, watching as they tumbled to the floor in front of her. Emily was beside her, writing notes in her clipboard. They had traveled to the Ritual Division. The Head of Research had asked the Director to perform more tests. Jesse agreed, and now here they were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fascinating.” Emily murmured, a ghost of a smile on her lips Jesse turned to her, waiting for the next test. “Can you try and levitate while holding a shield?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse nodded, determined. She hopped slightly and levitated a few feet about Emily. Focusing, she lifted various rocks and rubble around her and formed them into a shield. However, her arms and legs were flailing wildly as she focused on keeping herself in the air as well as the shield. She heard the scribbling of her friend’s pencil before she began floating down. She lowered her arms as the rocks fell to the ground once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow!” Emily exclaimed, making the redhead smile. “You’re incredible, Jesse!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Heh, I guess so.” She murmured, rubbing her shoulder. Emily noticed and frowned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, are you okay?” She asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse looked up, her eyebrows raised slightly. “Yeah, I’m fine! Just...” She hesitated. Jesse didn’t want to force Emily to stop her tests, but at the same time...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m really tired, Em. My powers are... phenomenal, but they still have limits. Can we take a break?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh!” Emily gasped. “I’m sorry! Of course you can take a break! You deserve a rest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what about you?” The Director asked. Emily thought for a moment. Could she really take a break? The Hiss were still all over The Oldest House. Jesse needed a break, not her. Jesse was The Director, the one who was able to clear the hiss from areas the rangers couldn’t reach. Emily Pope was a simple scientist who needed to keep working. Otherwise she was slacking off. She needed to research and study everything she could. What good was she if she couldn’t help out by researching?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’ll be okay.” Emily smiled softly. Jesse shook her head, a small fire in her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nuh-uh,” She grabbed Emily’s hand that wasn’t holding her clipboard. “We’re both taking a break. You deserve one too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Jesse walked to the nearest Control Point and focused on where she wanted to go. She opened her eyes, seeing Emily confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The redhead sighed, not without a small smile. “Oh yeah, I can teleport.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can what?” Emily gasped, her eyes wide. It reminded Jesse of those Saturday morning cartoons she and Dylan used to watch together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Cartoony eyes. Cute. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hold onto me.” Jesse instructed. Hesitantly, Emily grabbed Jesse’s arm. In response, The Director rolled her eyes and smirked, wrapping her arms around the scientist and pulling her close. They both blushed as their noses almost touched. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now close your eyes.” Emily felt her friend whisper into her ear, and she did as instructed, shutting her eyes tight. Within a few moments, she felt the air shift, and suddenly an almost deafening noise paraded in her eardrums. Yet at the same time, there was no noise. She felt confused, so she opened her eyes ever so slightly. They widened like before, seeing the pair were in Central Executive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told you.” Jesse grinned down at her. Emily’s brain suddenly went into overdrive as she thought about every possibility and every outcome and how can Jesse teleport and how did she take Emily with her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, I forgot you’re not used to this,” Jesse mumbled, letting go of her friend. Emily wanted the warmth back, but she stood still. “You might feel a bit... dizzy and frazzled. Sorry about that.” She wore a lopsided grin, and Emily could feel her face heating up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-it’s okay.” Emily assured, beginning to walk to the Board Room. Jesse followed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they were inside, Jesse shut the doors and sat in one of the chairs at the table, sighing in relief. Emily sat on the chair facing her boss, still fighting off a blush. In front of her, Jesse stretched her entire body, feeling her joints pop. She groaned, feeling satisfied, settling back down in the chair. That’s when she looked at Emily and felt confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You alright?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’m fine?” It was Emily’s turn to feel confused now. Why was The Director looking at her so weird?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your face is really red.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That statement was enough to make Emily blush even harder. She tried covering her face, to no avail. Jesse seemed to realize what was happening and smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know,” The Director began, standing up slowly. Emily covered her face with her clipboard, refusing to look in her boss’ direction. “I know a place we can conduct our experiments. Just the two of us, alone, no one else around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god Jesse stop”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s called The Oceanview Motel.” Jesse snickered. “Let’s go together sometime.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She exploded in full blown uncontrollable laughter as Emily whacked her on her head repeatedly with her clipboard. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leaving Everything Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the event that happened in Ordinary, Jesse Faden runs away in a desperate search for her brother.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to make a story with little dialogue just to see if I could do it. Sooooo I did! Hope y’all enjoy and let me know how I can improve!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The Federal Bureau of Control. A place Jesse thought she’d never find, but fortunately, fate had other ideas. This place took her brother seventeen years ago. She was only eleven. Since the event, an AWE, the Bureau called it, took place, Jesse had been on her own. She was in the foster care system for years, no one ever wanting her. That’s okay. She was used to feeling unloved. Her parents always praised Dylan as the golden child, but doubled down on Jesse as if she was a mistake. Despite everything, she could never resent her brother. He was always there for her when no one else was.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But who do you turn to when everyone you’ve ever known is taken away from you?</span>
</p>
<p>She’d left everything behind.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse had no one during those horrifying years. In the foster care system, she’d always see the other kids playing games, the toddlers and babies taken care of, and the young teens making sure everyone was okay before taking care of themselves. The redhead wasn’t like any of them. She sat in the corner of the playroom, the bedroom, everywhere she was taken. No one adopted her, although she’d heard more than a few families whisper something to the extent of “poor child”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Jesse turned eighteen, she was legally an adult, and the system had no qualms about throwing her out into the world with nothing. She immediately searched for a job in Cheyanne, Wyoming, finding one at a local supermarket. The troubled woman worked as many hours as she could physically handle, covering tons of shifts and making lots of money. She had opened a bank account and stored her cash there, watching each week as the number climbed higher and higher. Eventually, she found an apartment and rented it. It was very tiny, having only two rooms: a bedroom and living room area. The living room contained a chair and old television, with a dining table and two chairs close to the kitchen. A small fridge and stove were placed in the kitchen, but Jesse had no clue how to cook, so she simply ordered takeout almost every night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bedroom had a small, cheap bed that squeaked with every movement Jesse made. She didn’t care. It was a temporary home. It was good enough for her for now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When she wasn’t working at her job, she’d research as much as she could to find her brother. Books from the town library, using the computer there to access government sites. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing ever came up regarding her baby brother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She never gave up, however. Instead, she kept looking everywhere when she could, feeling paranoid, as if someone waswatching her. Still, she never saw anything out of the ordinary (then again, Ordinary itself was weird) so she never questioned it too much. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris, the entity who burrowed in Jesse’s head since Ordinary, had been silent for most of the years. She’d tried contacting her companion, to no avail. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, times went tough, and her boss had fired her. Jesse tried finding another job as quickly as she could, snagging a janitor job at a small business in a shopping mall. But by then, she’d fallen behind on rent, and the job didn’t pay half as much as her previous one. Soon, she had no money to pay for food, so she simply sat at home, starving and not eating anything for days at a time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure, it wasn’t ideal, but she had to save money. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On a trip to a nearby gas station, she’d shoplifted. Jesse hated the idea, but she only had enough money for a couple of snacks, so she stuck a bag of gummy bears and a can of peanuts in her hoodie pockets. When she stepped to the register, a man was on the phone. Thinking nothing of it, she paid for the items in her hands, then took the bag from the lady behind the counter. Jesse was about to walk out when she saw two police officers enter the building and stomp towards her. Panicking, she tried to walk the other way, but one of them grabbed her upper arm, causing her to react violently. She was tackled and restrained while the manager reviewed security footage, showing the redhead did indeed shoplift. All the items - even the ones she’d paid for - were confiscated and Jesse was thrown into the back of a police cruiser. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, let me go!” She cried, trying to fight against the handcuffs behind her back. “I need to find my brother! The government took him away from me! He’s in danger!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, yeah, lady,” One of the cops flopped his hand back and forth, rolling his eyes. “Heard all the excuses before. Doesn’t change the fact you committed a crime.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cops drove to the police station and shoved Jesse into a cell, where she simply sat on the metal hanging bed and cried in her hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sudden noise jolted her from her sobs, and she saw an officer unlocking her cell. “Come with me.” She said. Confused, Jesse had complied. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were in front of the computer in the main entrance of the station. The woman behind the counter shook her head, utterly confused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse Faden?” She had asked. Jesse nodded. “Your brother had a death certificate. Dylan Faden? Ma’am, I don’t know what drugs you’ve been on but he’s gone. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Jesse breathed, her eyes wide. “No, no! He’s in some government facility! I don’t know where, exactly. But he’s alive, I know it!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Officer, she needs to go to a psych ward.” The woman deadpanned. The two cops behind Jesse nodded and began dragging her outside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m telling you the truth! He’s somewhere out there and I have to find him!” Jesse screamed, sobbing. “Please!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was leaving everything behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Months had passed after she shoplifted, and Jesse was now locked up in a psychiatric facility. The therapists would come in her room every so often and ask her questions, try to ‘help’ her, but Jesse stayed silent. No one ever believed her, what’s the point?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, she did become friendly with one therapist, talking with her about the events in Ordinary, childhood memories, hopes and dreams for the future. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">During those days, Polaris had flashed briefly in her head, getting stronger each day. Jesse had lost count of how many years she’d been in the ward, only watching the sunrise and sunset every day. One of the therapists walked in one day, wishing her a happy birthday. Just then, Polaris flashed, stronger than ever, and told her to go to New York. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something big was happening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse panicked, speaking frantically with her regular therapist that she had to go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse,” Her therapist had sighed softly. “You know we can’t let you leave until you’re better.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!” Jesse shouted, pounding her fists on her legs. “I need to leave! Dylan is waiting for me. Polaris is telling me to go, there’s something big happening and I need to be there at a very specific time!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse’s therapist had left then, locking the door from the outside. Jesse sat for a moment, then a fire raged in her heart. The redhead waited until after midnight, when she knew the staff was at minimum and everyone else was asleep. She carefully and quietly opened the window in her room and slid out, landing hard on the ground. Her room had been on the second floor, making the jump a bit higher than anticipated. Before she could determine which direction to go, her legs had started running for her. Jesse didn’t know how long she ran, but once she stopped, she was sure it had been miles. Panting, she looked over her shoulder, seeing the looming psychiatric ward in the distance. Looking forward, she saw a highway a couple miles out. Regaining her strength, she walked towards it, leaving everything behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been about a week since Jesse escaped from her personal prison, now wandering the streets of Wyoming. She donned a dark blue hoodie with a pair of blue jeans and combat boots. The redhead hadn’t changed or showered since she’d left the facility. Which, yes, it’s gross, but what was she supposed to do? She was on the run now, she couldn’t just stop somewhere for a shower. Eventually, Jesse felt tired from walking that day, and found a park bench to sleep on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt someone staring at her the whole time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After waking up, she realized it started raining, so she quickly stood up and jogged to the nearest building, which happened to be a library. Jesse flipped the hood off of her head, wiping her face with her sleeve to dry the rain drops away. She shyly waved at the woman behind the scanner before making her way around in search for any book that would keep her occupied for a while. Bending down, she grabbed one about a girl who gets turned into a vampire. Skimming through, she found the book fairly interesting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not as interesting as the eyes on her back, though. She turned, seeing no one there, but swearing she heard a camera flash. She sighed, putting the book back, and leaving everything behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse Faden, the girl from Ordinary with a dead - no, lost - brother, had made a friend from the library. He invited her to a local town cafe, and she hesitantly accepted. The redhead had admittedly had a lot of fun with the man, eating small desserts and cookies from the cafe. For the moment, it took her mind off of all her troubles. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t we head back to my place?” He had offered. Jesse thought about it for a moment before softly saying “sure”.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked into the small house together, and Jesse immediately felt tired. The man invited her to sleep with him in his room, but by now, Jesse felt uncomfortable, saying she’ll take the couch. Luckily, he never did anything weird or touch her inappropriately, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched when she was with the man in the cafe. She left his apartment before he woke up, stealing a few granola bars, leaving everything behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse had stopped in the middle of a sidewalk, crouching to pet a stray dog. Everyone around her continued walking, not caring about the dog or the woman. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re lonely, like me.” Jesse had whispered, scratching the creature’s chin. It whined when the redhead pulled her hand away, looking up at her with those classic puppy dog eyes. “I’m sorry, I can’t help you.” With that, she stood up and kept walking, seeing a man with a camera quickly walk opposite of her. She felt insecure and worried, but shrugged it off and continued walking, leaving everything behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dylan! I know where I need to go.” Jesse had gasped. She was back on the streets and acquired a pair of dark jeans, a black tank top, and dark blue leather jacket. The redhead hopped on a bus, but not before freezing and flicking her head around to see someone with a phone pointed at her. The man lowered the phone and narrowed his eyes, making Jesse’s widen in concern. Climbing on the bus, it took off, and she watched as the mysterious man turned and followed the bus with his eyes. Once the vehicle turned the corner, Jesse sighed and lied back, closing her eyes. She entered her mind, a world of dreams, leaving everything behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Days had passed, and she was in Illinois now, trying to walk past the stares she got. It was raining and she trotted along the sidewalk. Of course she didn’t have an umbrella, she had no money. Jesse probably looked so awkward. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A familiar pull of blue behind her eyes made her freeze and look up. Another bus stop. She waited, and leapt onto the vehicle, traveling from bus to bus every day, only stopping to find food. Jesse hated shoplifting, especially considering what had happened last time, but she was homeless now. Entering a grocery store, she saw a sub sandwich wrapped up in the deli right at the entrance. Picking it up, she examined it for a few moments, then made a dash for the door. This time, she escaped before anyone could catch up with her, and she ran for a half a mile before finally stopping in an alleyway, scarfing down the sandwich within minutes. Jesse sat on the dirt, rubbing her stomach as it began aching. She absolutely ate that too fast. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirens blazed through the air, and Jesse knew she was going to be in trouble if she stayed there. She stood and began running again, leaving everything behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was October twentieth now. Jesse was settled in Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania. She was so close to New York. The redhead wasn’t even sure why Polaris wanted her there in the first place, but she knew it had something to do with her brother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, it wasn’t easy getting there. She’d shoplifted plenty of times, desperate for food, so she couldn’t let anyone see her. But getting to the city on foot was taking too long for her liking, and the deadline to be there was coming up. She’d never make it at this rate. Eventually, she found a skateboard lying in someone’s yard. It looked like they wanted it to be thrown out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take it.” Jesse murmured, retrieving it from the box of various trash and testing the wheels. After a moment or two, she sprung forward on the board, smirking as she zoomed ahead. It was no stable vehicle, but much faster than she could be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Throughout the night and into the next day, she skated down the roads and alleys until she was finally in New York City. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris’ blue light guided her to a building with no windows, only a front glass door. She stood in front of the building, staring up at it in amazement. How did no one else notice it? It was taller than any other building in the city!</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, it didn’t matter to her. She continued staring as her inner dialogue filled her brain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">We live in a room, and there's a poster on the wall. We stare at it and we think that's the whole world. The room... and the poster. But it's all a lie. Something to distract us from the truth. The room's not the world, the world... is much bigger, and much stranger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse Faden walked into the building, full of worry and fear but confident to get her brother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wasn’t leaving him behind. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jesse came to the Bureau, leaving everything behind her. She found her brother, a secure job, new friends and a wonderful girlfriend. Now, finally, she was happy.<br/>Jesse wasn’t leaving them behind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Injury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Welcome back to angsttown!<br/>Actual summary: Jesse gets injured badly and Arish and Emily panic. Luckily, she’s able to heal, but that doesn’t stop Emily from worrying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jesse clenched her hand on her right side, feeling blood deep through her shirt. Her head was lined with blood as well as her arms and legs. She fired her Service Weapon at the last remaining Hiss, then sighed in relief.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, this shit fucking hurts.” Jesse hissed, limping to the nearest Control Point. Her weapon disappeared and she closed her eyes, focusing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within moments, she felt the air shift and she could make out a brighter light from behind her eyelids. Opening her eyes, she found herself in Central Executive. Arish and his team were still working away at the desk by the stairs, and no doubt Emily and her assistant were in the Board Room, discussing science stuff. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Nerds. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse grimaced, her eyes shutting and eyebrows furrowing in pain. Still holding onto her side, she tried walking forward, but fell forward instead. She hit her elbow on the ground, causing her to let out a sharp yelp. Arish noticed and ran over, frantically speaking, although the Director couldn’t make out what he was saying. He grabbed her upper arms, helping her stand. Jesse leaned on him, dizzy and out of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">It’s like when my mom gave me medicine when I had the flu. Ugh, fuck that stomach flu. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She groaned, still gripping her right side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emily!” Arish screamed. The Board Room’s doors burst open, and the blonde woman almost jumped down the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit!” She gasped, helping Arish hold their boss. Due to the sudden movement, Jesse shouted in pain, coughing up some blood. “We need a medic.” Emily murmured, walking slowly to the safe room in the corner. Arish pushed the button, and the loud gears turned, revealing small mats on the floor and Wells, the medic Jesse had rescued, was watching over an injured ranger. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shit.” Wells breathed when Emily and Arish brought the redhead in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-Wells...” Jesse murmured, her eyes glazed over. Slowly, they laid Jesse down on the unoccupied mat, watching worriedly as she groaned in pain again. The medic walked over and bent down, examining her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is she?” Arish was the first to ask. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doesn’t look good,” Wells sighed. “I’ll do what I can.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s not gonna die... right?” Emily’s voice quivered. Arish rubbed her shoulder in hopes of comforting the Head of Research. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, no!” Wells shook his head. “She’s much stronger than Trench and Northmoor combined. She’ll be okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two breathed a sigh of relief, and they walked out of the safe room, leaving Jesse to rest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director blinked her eyes open, feeling refreshed but exhausted all at once. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What happened to me? Did I die again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She almost laughed at how ridiculous that sentence was to her. Whenever she’d get too injured and died during a fight, she’d simply ‘respawn’ at the last Control Point she accessed. But this seemed different. She realized she was lying down, so she couldn’t have died. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse tried moving her arms and found she could, so she pushed herself to sit up, glancing around at her surroundings. She saw the medic, Wells, lying against the wall, snoring softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He deserves a break. Poor guy’s the only medic here so far. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked down at herself and saw a small blue blanket draped over her legs. Panicking, she kicked her legs just to make sure she could. Sighing, the redhead froze as she heard the safe room door open. Glancing over, Jesse noticed it was Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!” The blonde excitedly whispered, immediately walking to her friend and sitting down next to her. “You’re okay!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why wouldn’t I be?” Jesse questioned, her voice dry and cracking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t remember?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, Jesse’s brain seemed to catch up with her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Ah, fuck, I scared the shit out of them, huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... sorry about that. Nasty Hiss fight.” Jesse smiled. “Good news is that the Maintenance Sector is officially Hiss-free!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That is good news!” Emily nodded, grinning. “And the best news is you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Physically.” Jesse breathed, looking away. Emily looked concerned, but the redhead brushed it off. “Another day.” She said. The scientist nodded, understanding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll let you rest some more.” Emily murmured, beginning to stand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">No, no, please don’t go yet. Don’t leave me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait!” Jesse’s outstretched hand met Emily’s. The blonde turned in shock, matching Jesse’s face. “Could... could you stay? I don’t want to be alone right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily gave The Director a small, soft smile and agreed. She carefully positioned herself next to the redhead, holding her. Jesse’s head rested underneath Emily’s rounded chin, and the taller woman couldn’t be more content if she tried. Right then and there, she finally fell asleep once more. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wells yawned, stretching his arms above his head. He stood and noticed The Director fast asleep. But he also saw Emily Pope right next to her, cuddling the redhead. Wells couldn’t help but smile at the scene. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn kids.” He scoffed playfully. He opened the safe room door, only to walk out and shut it again, taping a piece of paper to the front. It simply stated ‘Currently in use. Do not enter’.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Death</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lightly inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625883</p><p>Jesse dies in front of Emily, and the blonde doesn’t realize she can respawn. Cue Emily’s breakdown while Jesse awkwardly explains what had happened.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jesse shot at the Hiss coming towards her. She and Emily had been in the Ritual Division, investigating one of the Control Points, where the Hiss suddenly attacked. The Director ducked behind a short wall that she and her friend hid behind. Although she was trying to be tough, Emily looked scared shitless. Jesse stared at the blonde for a moment, nervous.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse, I thought you cleared them out?” Emily shouted above The Hiss screams. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another explosion. The two women blocked their heads, then Jesse stood and shot at the monsters, destroying a few before ducking again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did.” Jesse panted. Sweat dripped from her forehead, her leather jacket sticking to her body. “They just respawn. I kill one, five more show up.” She blinked, glancing at their surroundings. “Listen, when I say run, you run for the elevator over there.” Jesse pointed to the hallway which led to the sector elevator. Emily nodded, terrified. After hesitating a few moments, continuing to shoot at the Hiss, Jesse swiveled around to The Head of Research and screamed, “Go!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instantly Emily was on her feet, sprinting down the hallway. She heard Jesse fire off more bullets from her weapon, then sudden silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The redhead was able to shoot down the Hiss monsters flying after her, but that damn one in a chair shot a metal leg from a nearby desk at her. She tried to dodge it, to no avail. Even with her powers, Jesse wasn’t quick enough, and the metal lodged itself into her chest. Wide eyed, she grunted on the impact, and angrily shot at the devil once more, finally seeing the familiar colorful dust around it as it faded away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse held onto her chest tightly, feeling her heartbeat. It was pounding fast, and it felt as if it would pop out of her any second. Panting, the Director leaned against the wall in the hallway, stumbling down it and towards the elevator. Dark spots began to cloud her vision, but she continued on, seeing Emily standing in the elevator. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the blonde noticed Jesse, her eyes became comically wide. The redhead’s eyes were lidded as she leaned against the wall, hand on her chest. Her other hand, which was currently holding her up against the wall, still clutched the service weapon. Blood showered down from the middle of her chest. Jesse coughed, a wet, violent cough, and spit out a small clot of blood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.” She breathed before finally falling forward. Emily caught her, but because of the dead weight, she came down too. The blonde positioned Jesse on her back so she was laying on Emily’s knees. The Director’s eyes were beginning to close as she blinked for longer periods of time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emily...” Jesse murmured. “It hurts...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, it’s okay, sweetie.” Emily tried convincing her friend as well as herself, but it didn’t work. “Just keep breathing with me, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Control Point.” Jesse stated, twitching. “G’to... th’ Point.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily was confused, but quickly stood and flopped Jesse’s arm around her neck. Carefully, she grabbed the redhead’s side, guiding her back to The Ritual Division. Luckily, Jesse had successfully cleared the remaining Hiss, but not without consequences. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse coughed once again, throat rugged. “Polaris...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She seemed to be able to move her feet slightly, following Emily’s steps. The blonde didn’t say anything; instead, she focused on walking straight to The Control Point. The closer they got, Jesse began feeling... better. Stumbling, The Director outstretched her hand, trying to walk forward. Unfortunately, she leapt forward, causing both women to fall with a loud thump. Emily grunted as she hit her knee too hard, but Jesse didn’t make any sound. Instead, she rested on her side, eyes closed and hand mere inches away from the Control Point. Gasping, Emily pulled Jesse into the circle, but it was too late. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde stared in her arms, watching as the dried blood on Jesse’s face started to blur. Letting out a startled yell, Emily gazed as Jesse turned into fog and drifted away. All that was left was a puddle of blood and the bar from her chest, which had </span>
  <span class="s2">klinked</span>
  <span class="s1"> to the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No... no...” Emily cried. “Jesse...” she began sobbing, holding herself tightly. She cried and cried and cried. Why did the Hiss have to take her? They’re nothing but corrupted bastards, she decided. Jesse had a huge target on her back. She is - was - The Director, after all. Not to mention the constant threat of the AI’s and AWE’s looming ahead. What was going to happen now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily could only sit there, pondering her future. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse blinked her eyes open. She was at a Control Point. Looking around, she saw a sign saying ‘Janitor’s Office’. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Of course, this was the last Control Point I used. Fucking Ventilation. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She tried to think of how she ended up here, but came up with a blank. The redhead wasn’t feeling right. Jesse gripped her stomach, feeling it churn like butter, and glanced around frantically for a can. Spotting an open, empty barrel, she decided that was her best bet. Running over, Jesse made it just in time as bile filled her throat and she began vomiting. She raised her head slightly, taking in deep breaths, before she threw up again. Feeling disgusted, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and moved some stray hairs from her forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Okay, so I died again. I’ll have to look for the scar later. Right now, I need to figure out where I was. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse stood there, ridged, pondering. She remembered Emily and the Ritual Division, but she couldn’t think further. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Time to investigate, she said, cocking her gun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Walking over to the Control Point, she focused on the one located in the Ritual Division and immediately teleported, feeling the air shift around her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Glancing behind her, the Director noticed Emily sobbing on the ground. Something clicked in Jesse’s mind, and she froze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Fuck, she saw me die. Fuck fuck fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully, Jesse took a small step down one stair, then the other, then the last. Gulping, she cleared her throat. The blonde whipped her head around in surprise, looking mortified. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse?” Emily breathed. “What... wait, how?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse took a deep breath in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Here I go. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes, when I get into a big battle with the Hiss, I... die.” She cringed. “I always, uh... come back to the last Control Point I accessed. I also never remember how I die, it just happens. I’m sorry I never told you, but I didn’t want you to see that happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily stared at her boss, shocked and wide-eyed. Standing slowly, the blonde touched the middle of Jesse’s chest, taking the Director by surprise. Her arms instinctively raised, but she never touched Emily. Instead, she stood, frozen, while Emily cried silently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You-“ The scientist choked on her words. “Your heartbeat is normal.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Jesse murmured. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t apologize.” Emily whispered, taking Jesse in her arms. The redhead hesitated, then wrapped her arms around Emily’s tiny body. She looked behind the blonde and saw a pool of blood along with what looked like a large metal bar. Nearly half of the object was bloody, with the end of it being broken and sharp. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse decided against mentioning it, instead holding the shaking scientist closer. “Come on.” The Director breathed softly. “Let’s get back to Central Executive.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily sniffled, then nodded, letting go of her friend. As they walked to the Control Point, they held hands, and awaited for the tingling sensation to return them to Executive. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Just Breathe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30208803<br/>The doctors from the psychiatric hospital find Jesse and try to take her back to Wyoming. Luckily, Emily gets there just in time to stop that from happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Emily!” Jesse greeted. The blonde scientist glanced up and smiled. The Director had walked into the Board Room unexpectedly, although Emily didn’t mind. Seeing Jesse was her favorite thing</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Jesse.” Emily grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...” Jesse trailed off, kicking at the carpet. “We’ve been out of the lockdown for quite a while now, and I somehow still have some money leftover from...” The redhead trailed off again. She cleared her throat, her face beginning to flush. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily stared, her eyebrows lifting in surprise. “I mean, sure, of course!” She stumbled over her words, but quickly regained her composure as she stood from her chair and set her clipboard down.“But I can pay for both of us, if you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” Jesse shook her head, her hand reaching out for Emily’s. “You’ve done so much for me since I’ve arrived at the FBC. The least I can do now is treat you to lunch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both grinned as Emily took her friend’s hand. Jesse giggled like a child high on sugar candy, and led the way to the elevator to leave the Bureau. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The women walked out of the front door, smiling at the beautiful springtime weather. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s so nice out here,” Emily commented, glancing around the streets. “It’s been a bit since I’ve actually left the Bureau. Too much work to be done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right now, it’s break time.” Jesse murmured, looking left and right down the street. They both crossed the sidewalk and began making their way to the nearest cafe, which was just a few blocks from the FBC. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh!” Emily squealed. “I think maybe we should get one of those coffees with the extra whipped cream. The mocha one? And definitely a little cake to share, that sounds delicious. What about you?” She looked to her side only to find Jesse stiff and pale, her eyes bulging from her head. Emily followed her gaze and saw a group of three strangers walking right towards them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to go.” Jesse breathed, full of panic and fear. They turned and walked briskly towards and alleyway to hide. Jesse flattened herself against the wall of a building, holding Emily close beside her. The redhead’s breathing was uneven, and she was sweating drastically. Emily remained confused. What was happening? Who were those people? Why was Jesse so frightened of them?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then, the three strangers, all wearing some kind of light blue uniform, turned into the alleyway and cornered the two women. Jesse let out a small whine and pushed herself into Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me,” Emily stepped forward and in front of her friend. “Who are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The middle one, a black haired man who looked to be in his 40s, stepped forward to the blonde. “My name is Doctor James Milner. We work for the psychiatric ward in Cheyanne, Wyoming. Miss Faden told us she was coming to New York, and the next day she vanished. So now we are here to take her back and make sure she’s safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily’s brain clicked the pieces together, her eyes widening. That’s why Jesse was so afraid. These people were trying to find her and take her back to whatever hell she’d endured. They told her that her brother was dead, that the Ordinary AWE hadn’t happened, that Polaris was an imaginary friend. Emily’s heart raced, suddenly nervous but determined to protect Jesse at all costs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry to disappoint, but you can’t take her.” Emily growled lowly. Behind her, she felt Jesse shaking and her heart broke. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have anything to do with this.” One of the other employees hissed. She was a blonde woman with glasses, her hair falling on her shoulders. “Stay out of the way.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won’t. Jesse is my friend. You bastards can’t have her.” Emily snarled, extending her arms behind her to guard The Director. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t have time for this.” Doctor Milner sighed, rubbing his temples. He reached out, gripping Jesse’s upper arm and dragging her backwards. The redhead let out a scream, reaching for Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let her fucking go!” Emily screeched. Some passerby’s glanced by, curious. One person had a phone out and began filming the event. By this point, Jesse had tears in her eyes as she struggled against the doctor’s hold. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know we can’t.” The Doctor hissed, looking over at the bystanders. “She’s unstable and a danger to herself and everyone around her, including you. She needs to know that her brother is gone and that her imaginary friend is just that! Imaginary!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Polaris...” Jesse whispered, no longer struggling. She stood, limp and scared as the doctor squeezed her arm harder. “You’re hurting me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t care!” The man growled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She doesn’t need to come with you.” Emily insisted. “She’s my boss, my friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Boss?” He murmured, the shock of this information loosening his grip on the redhead. Emily quickly dove for her friend and pulled her close. The scientist held Jesse tightly, stroking her hair softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now, if you don’t want our company to sue you, I suggest you move along and leave Jesse alone.” Emily stated, her voice strong and firm. The doctors hesitated, then sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go.” Doctor Milner said to his co-workers. They left the alleyway, along with the crowd that had formed. Emily stared at them, making sure they kept walking away from them. After she couldn’t see them, she sighed in relief and glanced down at Jesse, surprised to see her crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The redhead was holding onto Emily as if she was a lifeline. Jesse’s face was buried in Emily’s shoulder and she trembled as she held back her sobs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s okay. They won’t take you.” The blonde whispered, trying to comfort the Director. Jesse lifted her head, glancing around cautiously. Only when she was certain it was clear did she let go of the blonde. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-sorry.” Jesse grabbed her upper arm. The one the doctor had squeezed. “They... were the ones who told me, day after fucking day, that Polaris wasn’t real. That Ordinary was an accident. That Dylan was... dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s not true.” Emily carefully rested a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, quietly asking permission to hug her. The redhead only leaned into Emily’s touch, closing her eyes. Emily took this as a sign and brought her arms around Jesse, holding her tightly. “You found Dylan. You found us. What happened in Ordinary was real, and Polaris has always been with you. You’re not alone, Jesse. Not anymore.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That seemed to be the the breaking point for Jesse, as she began sobbing into Emily’s arms even harder than before. The blonde stroked her friend’s hair, whispering calming words to her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe Jesse won’t be okay for a while. Maybe she’ll never be okay. But right now, in Emily’s warm arms, she felt that she could finally breathe. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suicide trigger warning!<br/>Dylan dies in his coma and Jesse can’t handle it. She takes up bad habits like drinking and cutting, but did she take it too far this time?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to expand on this some more but right now I’m out of ideas for it. Maybe in the future I’ll write more for this!<br/>Also major trigger warning for suicide!!! It’s detailed so if you get sick or sad easily from this I recommend you do NOT read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse, wait!” Emily shouted. The Director didn’t hear her. She kept sprinting to her brother’s temporary containment room, tears flying out of her eyes. Jesse had her golden suit on, although it looked more brown than gold due to the dirt and blood on her. The rangers by the double doors tried blocking her, but the look of death she shot them made them flinch back. Barging through the doors, Jesse ran up to the cell with Dylan in it and froze. The heart monitor let out a deafening beep, the line going completely straight. Her bright blue eyes lost their light immediately, and she sunk down to her knees, not taking her gaze from her brother. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She barely felt her Head of Research drop to her knees and hold the redhead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry.” Emily cried. “We tried everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse remained silent, her face red and puffy from the sobs she held back. Her breath hitched with each intake, and Emily squeezed The Director each time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even Polaris shimmered behind her eyes, trying to envelop her in a calming warmth, like she had done for Jesse for seventeen years, but this time it didn’t work. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two women didn’t move for hours, even after doctors came in and covered the glass of the cell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few weeks had passed after Dylan’s death, and Jesse had barely slept, eaten, drank. Arish would run a few reports by her, but tried leaving her alone. He’d always look back sadly though, telling her he was there for her. The redhead spent most of her time in her office, alone and crying. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What’s the point? I came all this way to find Dylan, and now he’s gone. All of this work... for nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris glimmered in her mind for a moment before disappearing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock at her door disturbed her thoughts, and she barely managed a weak “come in”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily Pope slowly opened the door and walked in, looking a bit nervous. She glanced around and saw a bunch of empty beer bottles all over the room. Jesse had picked up drinking. Not good. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse, honey,” Emily carefully began. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director was lying on the couch by the door, a foul look on her face. She was curled into a ball, hugging a pillow tightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like shit.” Jesse mumbled. Why did she look so tired? Emily’s eyes instinctively scanned Jesse’s entire body. The redhead donned her civilian clothes, minus her boots. She had light gray socks on, and her regular combat boots stood by the entrance. Emily noticed that The Director looked severely malnourished and pale. But what really caught her off guard were Jesse’s arms. They were covered in scars, most of them recent and deep. A few of them by her wrists were brand new and still bleeding. Gasping, Emily kneeled down and examined her friend’s wrists, seeing the veins were cut. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened? More Hiss?” Emily asked frantically, holding Jesse’s bloody wrists towards the ceiling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” Jesse barely mumbled. “Me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You did this to yourself?” Emily’s eyes widened. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dylan’s gone.” The redhead breathed, a few tears spilling from her face. “What’s the point in living?” She sighed, feeling dizzy. Polaris tried healing her, an ability she’s had since Ordinary, but Jesse knew it wouldn’t work this time. She had cut too deep, her heart was too broken. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no!” Emily whined, shaking the redhead. “Stay with me, Jesse!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Em...” She couldn’t move any muscle in her body. The redhead’s breathing had lessened, and her eyelids were lidded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">They can find a new Director. No one will miss me. It’s okay. I’ll be with Dylan again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!” Emily’s voice was like a whisper to Jesse by this point, and, releasing a final sigh, she shut her eyes, and saw darkness. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Incorrect Quotes #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>These are so much fun to make!! Let me know if you want to see more fun fics like this!</p><p>Sources:<br/>incorrectcontrol on tumblr<br/>fbcbreakroom on tumblr<br/>directortrench on tumblr<br/>Various OTP prompts on tumblr and google</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: What’s this? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: *picture of note*</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Oh, that’s just my to-do list. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: That’s just a post-it note with my name on it. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Yes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: *receives picture of Jesse*</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: omg I’ve been blessed with such beauty and grace</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: babe it was just my face</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: and I just woke up</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: we’ll fuck, what are you gonna do?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: well*</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: fucking autocorrect </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: </span>
  <span class="s3">👀</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: so.... when are you gonna let me put my dick inside your mouth?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: ????</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: dont act like you’re wondering if I sent this to the wrong person</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: for a split second</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: talk dirty to me</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I’m not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I’ve asked you too 100 fucking times </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: </span>
  <span class="s3">👁👄👁</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: what happened to your face?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: that was makeup!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: what’s your excuse?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: nice</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: ... did you just “nice” your own joke?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: yup</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: you would too if you could do jokes</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: nice</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: are you okay, Jesse? You’ve been crying a lot</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: yeah I’m fine I’m just allergic to angels</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: how are you alive if you’re allergic to yourself?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: *wheeze*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I’m having trouble deciding which would be a good fit for our family. Adoption is so difficult! </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: please just pick a plant already it’s been hours</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: yeah I’m into dark humor</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: *turns lights off*</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: wanna hear a joke?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Dylan I need help</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: what is it?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Emily went to the beach and brought back a jar of seashells for me, but there’s also some pistachio shells in there and I don’t have to heart to tell her</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: ....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Flight Attendant: before we take off, please make sure all small items are secured!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: hey Em do you feel secured?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: fuck you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: life is so hard</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: *takes out a cigarette*</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: I didn’t know you smoked</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: I don’t. It’s chocolate. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: *eats it*</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">Darling; </span>
  <span class="s3">👁👁👄👁👁</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: what is the one thing I told you not to do?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: burn the house down</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: and what did you do?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: made breakfast for you and Emily</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: and burnt the house down</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: rules are meant to be broken. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Underhill: yes, I enjoy speeding. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: oh I was thinking murder-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: WHY IS THERE BLOOD EVERYWHERE</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I may have aggressively poked someone with a knife </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: YOU STABBED SOMEONE????</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: no no, aggressively poked them with a knife. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: JESSE-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: *starts a fucking war*</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling, holding a camera: you’re doing great sweetie! Love you!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: remember when we were happy and no one was suffering?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: no my memory doesn’t go back that far</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: ;(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: hey, do you have a bag I can borrow?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: The only bags I have are the ones under my eyes, and they’re specifically designed to carry the burden of my existence</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Literally all you had to do was say no.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Langston: first of all, you just ignored my cats dressed up as Santa, so fuck you. Secondly-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: why was I cursed with all of the dummy and none of the thicc?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: I hope you know this haunts me</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: good</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Jesse for fucks sake stop sending me nudes at work, you’re making me horny and I don’t have a break for another two hours!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: is that so? Well, when we get home I'm cuffing you to the bed and going down on you all night until my jaw is sore ;)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: holy FUCK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I want to see us grow old together</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: are you assuming I want to live?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: ...are you okay?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: he shot at me, so I did what had to be done. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: called for help?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: stabbed him in the shoulder</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: I-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: hi</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: GOSH who g a v e you PERMISSION to be THIS </span>
  <span class="s3">👏</span>
  <span class="s2"> DAMN </span>
  <span class="s3">👏</span>
  <span class="s2"> CUTE </span>
  <span class="s3">👏</span>
  <span class="s2"> like STOP this is t o o much for me WHAT wERE YOU thinking </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: you made an entire fan account dedicated to... my freckles?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily, throwing her phone out the window: whaaaaat? No of course not! What makes you say that?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: At the end of the day we are all just brains trapped inside a meat suit</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: Well, will you tell your meat suit to go to bed because it’s ONE IN THE MORNING AND I’M TRYING TO SLEEP </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Bureau’s haunted</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: ...what?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, cocking her gun: Bureau’s haunted</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: hey my cousin got a new dog and is looking for names, any ideas?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: name it Neil</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, already winding up to punch her brother in the arm so hard: Dylan I swear-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: Hey, Trench, what do you want to eat?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Hiss inside of Trench: The souls of the innocent!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: A bagel. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Hiss inside of Trench: NOOO</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Two bagels. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marshall: You’re smiling, did something good happen?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: I can’t smile just because I feel like it?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Salvador: Tommasi tripped and fell in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse to Tommasi: I’m going to defeat you with the power of friendship!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: and this gun I found! *cocks gun*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, kicking down the Board Room door to show Emily her new Asynchronous Suit: EMILY HOLY FUCK</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: what if Cinderella was a baking slave instead of a cleaning slave and her name was mozzarella </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: don’t ever text me again</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: what’s up</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: about to have a mental break down wbu</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: in the middle of a mental breakdown</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Darling</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: Sweetie</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Love of my life</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: you’re angry with me aren’t you</span>
</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">Trench: Absolutely LIVID!! </span><span class="s3">✨</span> <span class="s3">💞💖💫❤️✨</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: how are you feeling?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: I’m not</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: ....</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: ah, nirvana</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: and what’re you gonna do if I don’t?? Pin me up against the wall and kiss me?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: what</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: what</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I hate myself</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Noo! Don’t say that! You’re amazing :)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Listen, you already have enough love in your system for the both of us. Let me continue with my self loathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: yeah! Let’s find that dildo and you can fuck me later</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: haha don’t you mean thank-</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: did I fucking stutter</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: hey will you get something from my back pocket for me?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: what am I getting out of this?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: a chance to touch my butt</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: deal</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: how many hours did you sleep last night?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: two hours, believe it or not!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: straight?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: no, gay </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: I’m... alive?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: well you weren’t that much use to me dead</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: I will hold up the world for you!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: You can barely carry five pounds without crying don’t even.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Jail’s no fun I can tell you that</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: oh, you’ve been?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: once. In monopoly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: what is this feeling in my stomach?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: butterflies</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: indigestion </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: a giant shit</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: The text said you brought in one stray cat! A singular cat!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Langston: Did I? Must’ve been a typo. I found this whole box and I couldn’t just leave them there! Besides, what’s wrong with four little kittens anyway?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: go fuck yourself</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: fuck me yourself you coward</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: well being smart doesn’t make you interesting</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: neither does your beard</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: can I sit here?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: that’s my lap</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: is that a yes?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: ....come here</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Did you know that the human body can burn up to 2 calories when making out? Wanna test the theory?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I would but kissing can also transfer 80 million bacteria particles. That's more than 2 calories isn't it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marshall: you’re a sociopath</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: judgy</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: hey, shhh, do you hear that?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: ...no?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Exactly. Please keep talking. I love listening to your voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: a hug is just a public dry hump</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: ...I think you’re hugging wrong-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: My love for you is like the sun. Burning passion.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Oh yeah? MY love for you is like the ocean! Deep!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Oh really? MY love for you is like space! ENDLESS!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: I can't believe I have to live with you two.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: what if Jesse was taller than me? Haha that’ll never happen</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, kicking Trench in the balls and watches as he doubles over: oh, who’s taller now?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: being gay isn’t a choice</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, holding Emily bridal style: it’s a game and I’m fucking winning</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I would die for you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I would die for you too</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, suddenly very emotional: please don’t do that</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: just imagine what it would be like to eat sand... </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: what kind of hellish therapist gave you THAT advice???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I've never had a best friend for the past 17 years of my life </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I’ll be your best friend</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: ....</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: now that I think about it, I’ve never had a girlfriend either </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I have a plan</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: I have the hospital on speed dial</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: do you have any experience with children?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: yeah I chill all the time</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: no, like a baby</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: oh</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: I was one of those</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: awwww you’re so cute!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I AM NOT CUTE! I AM DARK AND MYSTERIOUS AND VERY PISSED OFF!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: ....cute</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily, accidentally dropping her files: ah, fuck me!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, suddenly teleporting from a Control Point: bet</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, in the break room making a panini for Former: this looks good for them</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily, walking in and sighing: for fucks sake, Jesse, not again!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, immediately defensive: IT GETS HUNGRY, EMILY</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Jesse, you're bleeding. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Well that explains it. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Explains what? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: The stabbing pain in my side </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Good responses for being stabbed with a knife?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: rude</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: that’s fair</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: not again</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: you gonna want this back?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench, addressing his employees: And if you have any suggestions feel free to put them in the suggestion box.`</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: But – that’s just a trash can.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: It sure is! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: What’s up guys? I’m back.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: What the- you can’t be here. You’re dead. I literally saw you die.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Death is a social construct. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: I want to wake up with you every day for the rest of our lives</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: I wake up at 4:30 AM</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling:</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: I want to see you at some point every day for the rest of our lives </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Jesse’s Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s already April Fools somewhere, and I can’t wait any longer to upload hehe! Hope y’all enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse flew over to Emily and pushed her against the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They fucked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The end. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is obviously a joke LMAO! Don’t worry, I have a REAL spicy fic to upload soon ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse has a nightmare about Ordinary and what she went through. Emily wakes up and tries to comfort her. <br/>Trigger warning for implied suicidal thoughts!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jesse gasped, flinging up in her bed, her hand outstretched to block the agents coming at her. It took her a moment to recognize her surroundings. On her right, the window was slightly open to let some summer air in. The night sky was bright with the full moon, making Jesse glow a bit. Sweat glistened on her forehead, and she panted, her eyes wide. She was wearing a gray tank top with a pair of blue booty-shorts. Jesse definitely didn’t own any pair of shorts, so she had borrowed some from Emily while she stayed with the blonde until she found her own place.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Emily!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quickly turning, the redhead saw Emily Pope sound asleep beside her, the scientist facing Jesse. Feeling calmer now, The Director smiled softly at her girlfriend, leaning down to plant a kiss on her forehead. The blonde stirred in her sleep, but didn’t awake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She’s adorable while she’s sleeping. Glad I didn’t wake her up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse climbed out of bed and walked to the living room. Since Emily had a house in the heart of the city, the view was beautiful from any angle. Still, Jesse settled for the balcony. Stepping to the door by the couch, she slid it open and trotted out, leaning against the railing. She stared out at the massive buildings in the distance, easily spotting The Oldest House not too far from her. It was by far the tallest building in the entire city, and Jesse was willing to bet it was bigger than any skyscraper in any country. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse’s hair was down, reaching her shoulders. She liked how it blew slightly in the night wind, tickling her neck. It reminded her of how her hair floated a bit when she levitated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, why did I...?” Jesse trailed off, looking below the balcony. It was a huge drop to the ground. She would be lying if she said she didn’t think about jumping, even now, with her brother back and a wonderful girlfriend. So why was she thinking those thoughts? It would be so easy to just climb over and let the earth take her into its core and never have to deal with The Board or Former or the FBC or </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Polaris</em>-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse jumped, startled, and turned halfway around, her left arm still hanging on the balcony railing. Emily had gotten out of bed. She donned a pink shirt with a deer on it. Or was it a doe? Jesse didn’t know. Underneath her shirt, Emily only had a pair of black underwear on. The blonde padded her socked feet over to her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her from behind. Jesse continued staring at the city in front of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse didn’t say anything at first. She felt so stupid, so selfish. Why was she feeling like this when Emily cared about her so much?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I don’t understand. What’s wrong with me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her mind automatically went to asking Polaris, but her entity friend was silent, and Jesse didn’t blame her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nightmare.” Jesse croaked out. Her breath hitched as she held back sobs, feeling tears rush down her cheeks. The dream came flooding back in her mind. She shut her eyes, begging for the nightmare to leave, but it didn’t. Polaris tried clearing her mind, to no avail. Emily’s hold tightened around her, the blonde’s chin resting on Jesse’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, baby,” Emily whispered in her girlfriend’s ear. “It’s okay. Let it all out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With that, Jesse broke, turning around and hugging Emily as tight as she could. Her sobs were muffled in Emily’s shoulder. The redhead’s body shook violently with each sharp intake of breath. Emily ran her fingers through Jesse’s hair, holding the Director close. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shh, shh...” Emily murmured, pulling back slightly, her hands on both of Jesse’s shoulders. The redhead’s hands rested on Emily’s hips, not wanting to let go. Her face was red, her cheeks puffy. Tears continued coming down from her bright blue eyes. Emily’s heart broke a little bit for her lover. “No more crying tonight, alright? I’m gonna make you some tea, and I’m gonna get one of my big fluffy blankets from the closet. You and me are gonna sit on that couch in there,” She pointed behind her to the living room inside. “And we’re going to cuddle. Any objections?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse let out a small chuckle. “Nah, not at all.” The blonde reached forward and cleared some tears with her thumb. “Thanks.” Jesse murmured. The two women linked hands and made their way into the living room. Jesse stopped for a moment to shut the door. Emily ordered Jesse to sit on the couch, and she did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve learned not to argue with you.” Jesse smirked. Emily boiled water in a kettle in the kitchen, smiling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course!” She giggled, skipping over to the closet in the hallway. She opened the door and rummaged for a blanket, finally finding a big one. Throwing it at her girlfriend, the two laughed loudly when the blanket landed over the redhead. Emily walked back into the kitchen and finished preparing the tea, pouring it into two separate mugs. Emily’s mug had the FBC logo on it, while Jesse’s had a cartoon cat face with a mustache and a party hat on its head. The redhead told Emily it reminded her of the Neko area in The Oldest House. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Returning to the living room, Emily gave Jesse her mug and took a seat next to the redhead. The blanket Emily had thrown at her girlfriend was positioned around both women’s shoulders as they cuddled close together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” Emily took a sip of her tea. “Tell me about your nightmare.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse stiffened, her eyes staring in front of her. She had a hard look in her wave of blue, and Emily knew this was hard for her. Setting her mug on the coffee table in front of them, the blonde reached for her girlfriend’s shoulder, resting her hand on it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Breathing in, Jesse focused on Emily’s hand. She grabbed it and held it on her thigh. “I dreamed that I was back in Ordinary.” Jesse began murmuring, and Emily instinctively scooted closer to her. “It was the day we found Polaris. But it was... different. She helped us escape from the slide projector, and when the agents came, she guided me and Dylan away from them. We got </span>
  <span class="s2">away</span>
  <span class="s1">.” Her teeth gritted, and Emily saw tears dripping down The Director’s face again. “We were homeless and on the run from the Bureau, but she... Polaris helped us survive. She guided us to food, to different shelters before a bad storm. For years, we lived on the streets, learning different languages and fighting techniques. But one day, the Bureau found us and took us both. We were separated, tested on, experimented on. It was horrible.” She shuddered, leaning into Emily’s touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse... I’m so sorry.” Emily whispered, rubbing the redhead’s back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was only a nightmare.” Jesse spoke to Emily, but it seemed like she needed convincing as well. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re okay, love,” Emily whispered, hugging Jesse from the side. “Dylan’s safe. He’s alive, and your connection to Polaris is stronger than ever. You’re okay.” She repeated, sitting up and stroking Jesse’s cheek. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Jesse murmured. “It still hurts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s going to.” The blonde admitted. “It’s gonna hurt for a while, probably forever, but you don’t have to go through it alone.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse flashed a small smile, planting a kiss on Emily’s lips. “Thank you.” She breathed, then released a large yawn. Chuckling, she smirked at her girlfriend. “I’ve kept us up long enough. Let’s go back to bed, shall we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Absolutely.” Emily grinned. The two made their way back to their shared bedroom, and within minutes they were cuddling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Emily?” Jesse slurred over her words, exhausted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for helping me, and thank you for saving my life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sentence took Emily by surprise, but before she could ask what the redhead meant, her lover was fast asleep, snoring softly. Emily smiled, holding Jesse close to her, and promptly fell asleep. She’d ask her tomorrow what the sentence meant. But right now, this beautiful redhead was snuggled up with her, and she didn’t plan on missing any warmth that night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love writing these fics, but I have to use italics for Jesse’s thoughts, but due to the fact I currently don’t have a computer (rip 2011-2020 dell laptop ;( ) I write in my notes app on my phone. I copy and paste on here, but it removes any italics I used, so I have to manually go through the entire fic and fix it and it makes me angy lmao<br/>Still, uploading these stories makes me hype! I hope y’all enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Hornyville, Exit Right 3 Miles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey friends! I’m going to be with a friend this weekend so unfortunately I will not have time to write any new fics (I have a few in my notes prepared though! I like uploading sporadically) so to keep y’all occupied for now, here’s a very... smutty fic ;)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No angst for this one! Just straight up smut (with a little bit of plot)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily Pope typed, listening as the typewriter clacked under her fingers with each press. She was in Doctor Darling’s - </span>
  <span class="s2">her</span>
  <span class="s1">, office.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be a while before I’ll get used to saying that.” Emily mumbled, stretching in her chair. She heard the door open and glanced over, seeing The Director herself enter. Her hands were behind her back and she all but skipped into the room, beaming. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Jesse!” The blonde greeted, smiling. Jesse grinned back, giving a small wave. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, babe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made her heart skip a beat, hearing Jesse refer to her as ‘babe’. The two had been dating for a while now. After the Hiss had been dealt with, Jesse had confessed her feelings, albeit awkwardly. Emily was both shocked and happy. Of course she had feelings for Jesse as well, and the two confirmed their new relationship with a kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What can I help you with?” Emily asked, leaning back in her chair. The redhead glanced around for a moment before walking forward, a seductive look on her face. Emily began blushing. Jesse leaned down to her girlfriend, smirking softly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you already know.” The Director lowly spoke. Emily gulped, yanking Jesse by the collar of her shirt. Slightly stumbling, Jesse’s eyes widened before shutting and fiercely making out with Emily. Both women moaned into the other’s mouth, wanting more. Emily moved her hands under Jesse’s shirt, preparing to unhook her bra, but she was stopped by the redhead’s hands gripping hers. Jesse pulled away slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not here.” She breathed heavily. “Let’s go somewhere more... private.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The Board Room? Seriously?” Emily hissed as they walked in. Jesse shut and locked the doors, looking back at the scientist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, no one’ll come in.” She promised. “Now, where were we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily was about to protest before sighing and grabbing Jesse’s hands, pulling her towards the large table in the center of the room. Caught off guard, the redhead stumbled. Emily pushed Jesse to the edge of the table, growling in anticipation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa, someone’s needy.” Jesse teased. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, shut up and fuck me already.” Emily snarled, once again making out with the Director. Jesse grinned into the kiss, fiddling with the blonde’s belt. It came undone and she yanked Emily’s jeans down, revealing her hot pink underwear. The two broke the kiss as Jesse hungrily ripped the blonde’s shirt off, eyeing her black bra. Emily smiled. Jesse’s shirt came off almost immediately, shortly followed by her jeans. The redhead was wearing a white bra along with dark blue underwear. Emily stared, licking her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you’re intoxicating.” The blonde breathed, kissing Jesse’s neck. Moaning, the taller woman unhooked Emily’s bra and began squeezing her breasts. Emily took her girlfriend’s bra off as well, pinching the redhead’s hard nipples. Grunting, Jesse pushed herself from the edge of the table and, quicker than Emily thought humanly possible, flipped the blonde so that Emily was the one pushed against the table. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sit.” Jesse demanded. The blonde did as she was told, hoisting herself on the large table. The Director smirked in excitement, pulling Emily’s underwear off and throwing it to the side. Licking her lips, she kissed the inside of Emily’s thighs, glancing up at the blonde. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop teasing me, Faden.” Emily hissed, her legs twitching slightly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you wish, Pope.” Jesse snickered, diving into the blonde’s crotch and frantically licking. Immediately, Emily began moaning uncontrollably in sync to Jesse’s flicking of her tongue. The redhead circled her tongue on Emily’s clit, feeling the blonde’s legs spasm with each stroke. Emily’s moans continued, rising in volume, before Jesse pulled back from her crotch. The blonde whined, gripping Jesse’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d better be quiet if you don’t wanna get caught.” Jesse warned, wiggling her finger at her partner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought you said no one can come in?” She asked, panting. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one can,” The Director confirmed with a nod. “But they can still hear you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily widened her eyes and blushed. “Oh, you little- </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse stuck two fingers into Emily’s pussy, pumping back and forth, in and out, while licking her clit again. The blonde bit the side of her hand, attempting to muffle her groans. Her stomach began twisting, and her entire body felt heavy and warm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“J-Jesse,” Emily gasped out. “I’m close.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” The redhead murmured, working her fingers. She stood slightly and started making out with her girlfriend, moaning in her mouth. Emily could taste herself on Jesse’s red lips. Suddenly, she screamed in the redhead’s mouth and released onto her hand. She pulled away from Jesse and flopped back on the table, panting. Smiling, Jesse sat on one of the chairs, proud of herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I did that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris flashed in the back of her mind, confirming that </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">yes, Jesse, you did do that. You fucked your girlfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse’s panties were soaking wet with her own fluids, and Emily noticed. The blonde slid off the table and got on her knees in front of Jesse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your turn.” The blonde smirked. Jesse quirked and eyebrow and watched while her lover slowly removed her underwear. “Well don’t you look yummy.” Now it was Jesse’s turn to blush, looking away from Emily’s bright eyes. The blonde let out a small chuckle before kissing just above Jesse’s clit. The Director wiggled in her chair, hissing when Emily nipped her clit. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too hard?” Emily asked, slightly worried. Jesse frantically shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no.” She stuttered. “It’s fine. Keep going.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily smirked. “Yes ma’am, Director Faden!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse was about to protest when she felt her girlfriend’s tongue on her pussy, licking up and down slowly. A deep, throaty moan escaped from Jesse’s mouth and she tilted her head back, enjoying every second. She grabbed Emily’s hair and yanked slightly, forcing the blonde to lick even deeper. Jesse’s moans became more frequent, and her whole body began twitching. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, you’re doing good. So so good.” Jesse sputtered out. Emily purred in satisfaction. She pulled away from the redhead’s vagina, much to Jesse’s dismay. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, now, Director,” Emily grinned, crawling into Jesse’s lap. “Don’t get too excited on me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too late.” Jesse snarled, making out with Emily. The Director tried pushing herself against the blonde more, trying and failing to get any closer to her orgasm. Emily noticed and smirked into the kiss. She removed one leg from Jesse’s lap and twisted so that she both stood on the floor and still sat in her lap. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, you doing okay Director?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both women were startled by the knock at the door. Luckily, Jesse had locked it, so no one could enter, but this still felt embarrassing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, Arish!” Jesse answered. She stared at Emily and watched as the blonde’s face went from mortified to sneaky in a matter of seconds. “Emily and I are just discussing Darling’s files.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Jesse’s breath hitched as Emily inserted two fingers into her and began pumping. She was so close to her climax now, and it was getting harder and harder to stifle her moans. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, okay!” Arish responded. Jesse kept staring at Emily, both impressed and angry, her face twitching. “I found some more files on Dylan. What other ones did you need?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Fuck, Arish, go away!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-that’s it!” She called back. Jesse grunted and slightly humped on Emily’s fingers, feeling her orgasm inch closer with each pump. “Just - </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">fuck, Emily, right there</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> - leave them on my desk please!” She bit the inside of her mouth to hold in her moans, but a few escaped anyway. Emily only smirked and inserted another finger, and Jesse’s eyes widened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shoulder, Em.” Jesse panted, her gut tightening. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna hear you scream, Director.” Emily kissed her lover’s forehead. Jesse couldn’t hold back anymore, and she released on Emily’s hand, letting out a long, loud moan. She all but screamed Emily’s name, her body twitching. The blonde slowed her fingers down, letting Jesse ride out her orgasm. Emily stared, satisfied at Jesse’s current state. The redhead sat limp in the chair, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace. Sweat covered every inch of both of their bodies, giving them a small glow in the bright room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy fuck.” Jesse gasped, catching her breath. “I hope no one heard that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, the women froze when they heard hurried footsteps run away from the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit.” Emily cursed, sliding off of Jesse and hurriedly retrieving their clothes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arish.” Jesse hissed. “Dammit, he was still out there. Well, this’ll be awkward.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, no doubt.” Emily agreed, throwing Jesse her clothes. The blonde dressed herself, waiting for Jesse to do the same. Once both of them had their clothes on, Emily smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like the way you call my name, Director.” She purred, a finger under Jesse’s chin. Jesse looked surprised for a moment before smirking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Next time, let’s go somewhere actually private?” The redhead suggested, planting a kiss on Emily’s plump lips. They both chuckled into each other’s mouths before pulling away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You suggested the Board Room!” Emily grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm, true,” Jesse nodded, her eyes fluttering. Emily knew she was communicating with Polaris, so she stayed quiet for a moment. “I know where we can go next.” The blonde tilted her head, waiting for her to continue. “The Oceanview Motel.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily thought about it for a moment, still staring in Jesse’s bright blue ocean eyes. Of course she can’t say no to her. So, she took a deep breath and kissed Jesse once more. “Sounds perfect.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse gets her period in the Bureau, making her stress even more than she already was. Emily notices something wrong and forces Jesse to tell her what’s going on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Periods can be nasty, but they are something normal that happens to people with uteruses. If you feel uncomfortable reading this I recommend you don’t. However, if you just say “gross coochie blood”, wtf is wrong with you- I know it can be gross but again, it’s normal. Fight me lmao<br/>Also yes! I’m using gender neutral terms bc many transgender people as well as nb peeps haven’t had any changes to their parts (and they don’t HAVE to, so don’t push them about it). Not everyone with a uterus is a woman.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Emily didn’t know what was wrong with The Director. The redhead had been moping around all day, snapping at random agents, but then frantically apologizing right after. At one point in the day, she was covered and slick with sweat, shorts and a tank top on her body. Just a few hours later, Jesse was bundled up in multiple layers. She looked absolutely exhausted, running into the safe room multiple times in a couple of hours. Even Arish had asked if she was okay, but Jesse only brushed him off, saying she was fine. Emily was determined to find out the truth though. The scientist stood from her chair and exited the Board Room, walking down the stairs just in time to see Jesse appear in the middle of the Control Point. The Director had on her regular civilian clothes, her red hair in a messy ponytail. She immediately spotted Emily walking towards her and tried to turn around, to run away, but the blonde grabbed her by the shoulder.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse,” Emily began, concern lacing her voice. “What’s going on? You haven’t been yourself today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nothing.” Jesse whispered, looking away. She looked angry but... scared at the same time. Now Emily was very confused. What was wrong with her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jess-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just need the bathroom, okay?” Jesse snapped, staring in Emily’s eyes. The blonde flinched back, and Jesse immediately regretted her actions. She sighed, glancing around. The other rangers seemed to be busy, or talking amongst themselves. Jesse wrapped her fingers around Emily’s wrist and guided her to one of the vacant offices on the second floor. When Jesse checked her surroundings once more, she finally sighed and sat on one of the chairs. She pushed one towards Emily, signaling her to sit in front of her. The blonde took a seat and waited for Jesse to explain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve been so... stand-off-ish because I’m bleeding.” Jesse blushed, looking away. Emily cocked an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re injured?” She asked. “I don’t see any wounds on you. Under your clothing, maybe? Or, perhaps internal? We can do more tests to find out-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, no,” Jesse shook her head. “I, uh, started my period.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That seemed to shut Emily up. The blonde’s eyes widened slightly before nodding, understanding. “Right. Why didn’t you just say that earlier?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Growing up, whenever I had any kind of... wound, or any blood on me, my parents would berate me.” Jesse murmured, staring at the floor. “In the foster care system, the older kids there taught me about some ‘adult’ things, like periods and sex. They taught me that it’s normal to bleed like this. I... don’t know where I’d be without the little help, y’know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scientist nodded in agreement. “I understand what you mean. Even one small interaction can change the course of our entire lives. But, that doesn’t explain why you went off on the agents earlier, or why you were bundled up like it was snowing in here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse pondered for a moment, searching her brain for the right words. Emily gave her a moment, gazing in her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Polaris had to have helped her, right? At least, with certain information? Did either of them even know enough to communicate normal things with each other? </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Emily thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The kids in the system told me everyone’s different,” Jesse’s voice snapped Emily from her thoughts. “Sometimes you have cramps, sometimes you don’t. Some people have unbearable side effects from their periods, some people don’t even notice them. I’m, unfortunately, one of those people who has constant mood swings. I also always feel hot and cold a lot. My temperature switches very fast, so I learned to always have extra clothes on hand. Luckily, I don’t cramp as bad, but it’s still there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily blinked at her friend, watching as Jesse fluttered her eyes, a sign she communicated with Polaris. “Like you said, a period is different for everybody. That being said, there’s one constant that stays the same for everyone: bleeding. Have you been able to locate any tampons or pads?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director looked away, seemingly embarrassed. Emily leaned forward, worried. Taking a breath in, Jesse mumbled a reply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Emily asked. “Speak up, Jesse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Again, she mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse, sweetie,” Emily murmured, trying to be calm and collected with her friend. “Were you able to find-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, okay?” Jesse yelled, flinging her head back and burying it in her hands. “I can’t find either one!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that why you kept going to the safe room?” Emily wondered. Jesse’s shy nod was confirmation enough for her. “That’s odd. We should have had a full supply of both in every safe room. But if you haven’t found any, what the hell have you been using?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse fidgeted in her seat, looking anywhere but her friend. She finally sighed and answered, “I’ve been using... toilet paper. I just rip it off and fold it to cover my underwear enough.” Her eyes suddenly widened. “I-I’m sorry, this is so gross and weird. I shouldn’t have said anything. God, Jess, you fucking mess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey,” Emily reached over and rested a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. “It’s okay. It’s something we all experience and have to deal with. It’s natural to talk about it with someone you feel comfortable with. I’m glad you trust me enough to talk to me.” She glanced around the office they were in for a moment before smiling a bit. “I know we haven’t found pads or tampons, but I can at least offer you some Tylenol.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tylenol?” Jesse repeated, standing with the blonde. Emily nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll help reduce the pain.” She explained, walking over to a desk and pulling out a bottle from a drawer. Emily scanned it briefly before confirming it was fine to use. “Here, just take one for now. You can take another one if you really start hurting, but don’t take more than two every six hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye aye, Pope.” Jesse grinned, taking a pill from the bottle. Swallowing it, she cringed at the taste. “Ah, gross!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily giggled. “Yeah, they are. Feeling better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lots.” Jesse nodded. “You’re on your break, right? Let’s go get some rations from the cafeteria.” Emily smiled and followed her friend from the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t wait to take you on an actual date once this lockdown is over.” Emily grinned. “What was that?” Jesse asked, turning around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-nothing!” The blonde blushed. “Let’s go eat!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’ve written a “period” fanfiction for almost every fandom I’ve worked on. help.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Real Homophobia is The Men We Meet Along The Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>or: how lexi went crazy manually putting the italics back in because for some reason it doesn’t copy them from my notes :/<br/>Actual summary: The lockdown is finally lifted. Jesse asks Emily if she can come to the blonde’s place to settle down, finally. But they run into a rude man and it sets Emily off. What will happen between the two women? And with a stunning revelation, will Jesse confess?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warning for homophobic language!! Specifically the “D” word. If you’re sensitive to those kinds of things, just skip over a couple paragraphs!</p><p>Also!!! I’m currently writing a crossover between Control and Life is Strange! Once the first chapter is up, I’ll give a proper summary, but for now, enjoy this oneshot!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After weeks of clearing out the Hiss, Jesse had finally killed the last one. Everyone was wary when she turned up in Executive proudly, but she stated that there were, without a doubt, no more Hiss in The Oldest House. The rest of the staff who were corrupted and floating had simply vanished into the multicolored fog</span>
</p><p class="p1"><em> <span class="s2">Maybe we </span> </em> <span class="s1">should</span> <em> <span class="s2"> go to job fairs, now that we’re severely understaffed. </span> </em></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse allowed herself an amused smile at the thought, walking up to the Board Room. She had already informed Arish and the others that it was safe to lift the lockdown and go back outside, but she wanted to talk to Emily herself. Once she entered the room, Emily greeted her with a wide grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, Jesse!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She’s so cute. Is that... normal to think about with her? Hmm.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Emily.” Jesse smiled back. “I got the lockdown lifted. We can leave the House again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s great news! I’ll have to check on my plants back home. They’re probably all dead though.” The blonde let out a solemn sigh. “I hope Langston’s cat is okay. He really loves him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I never did ask him if he hired a pet sitter. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure his cat’s fine.” Jesse murmured. “I... actually wanted to ask a favor.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Emily wondered, putting her clipboard on the table and staring at The Director. Jesse fidgeted in place, suddenly feeling awkward. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Here we go. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When I came here, the only things I had were the clothes on my back and the determination to find my brother,” She began. “I don’t have anywhere to go. I don’t have any money, either, and god knows the ward would find me if I tried going back to Wyoming.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily looked worried. “The ward?” Jesse looked away, staring at the wall on her right. Her hand traveled up to her shoulder, feeling self conscious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” She barely whispered. “They locked me up for a long time. When Polaris told me about coming here, I told them that I was going to New York. They could find me here, oh god.” She realized. Jesse began sweating in fear, and Emily noticed, slightly panicking with her. Standing quickly, the blonde walked to Jesse and grabbed her shoulders, forcing the redhead to look her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They won’t get to you.” Emily stated, a fire in her hazel eyes. “We have a legal team here. Or, well... we did,” she glanced down, but then quickly wrapped her arms around Jesse. The Director was caught off guard, letting out a small squeak of surprise. “It doesn’t matter. They can’t take you away from us, from me.” Jesse let a small smile appear on her face. She slowly, carefully, unsure, wrapped her arms around Emily and hugged her back. She barely heard Emily whisper, “we will protect you, like you did for us”. The two women let go of each other, although Jesse wanted the hug to last longer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">That’s not a normal thing to think either, right? Am I touch-starved?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can come with me to my apartment. I have some clothes you can borrow, and you can shower if you want.” Emily smiled. She glanced behind her and began putting various reports into a backpack. Unclasping her HRA, she took a deep breath in, then out. “Feels so good to finally take that off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can imagine.” Jesse chuckled softly. The blonde grabbed her bag and the two headed out into the open world soon after. They exited the building, smiling at the bright sun that shown down on them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My apartment isn’t far from the FBC,” Emily told her friend. They were walking along a sidewalk, passing regular people. Jesse still made sure to take a short but good look of everyone, just in case. “We should be there soon.” She noticed Jesse’s unease around everyone, flinching when someone bumped into her shoulder. Emily quickly grabbed the redhead’s hand and squeezed it, bringing her back to reality. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks.” Jesse breathed, not letting go. They were silent for a few moments, just holding hands and walking across the road once it was clear. Jesse focused on Emily’s hand in hers and blushed suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Why am I so infatuated with Emily in the first place?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris chimed in the back of her mind, but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, a random man passed by them, running into Jesse’s shoulder. She grunted at the sudden impact and glared back, expecting him to be a therapist from the ward. But to Jesse’s surprise, he didn’t look familiar. And to shock her even more, he heard the old, bearded man mumble “fuckin’ dykes”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">That word... I’ve heard it a few times before. What does it mean?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked beside her to find Emily stopped in her tracks, eyes wide and trembling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emily?” Jesse murmured. The blonde shook her head and continued walking, ignoring her surroundings, and Jesse. Now the redhead was worried. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">It has to mean something bad. Traumatic, maybe?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They finally turned a corner and arrived at a small apartment which Emily unlocked. The two women stepped in, with Jesse shutting the door and watching as her Head of Research all but sprinted to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Emily?” Jesse called, walking over to her friend. The blonde was standing at the sink, both hands gripped the sides so hard her knuckles turned white. Now Jesse panicked, a hand on Emily’s shoulder. “Em, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily took a few shaky breaths in and out before finally responding. “That man who bumped into us. Piece of shit.” She spat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">She must be talking about what he said. But I don’t even know what ‘dyke’ means. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I... don’t know what you mean.” Jesse tried stuttering out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” Emily questioned, her voice cold. Her body swiveled around to face Jesse, her arms extended to her sides in rage. “He called us dykes! How could you not be upset?” Jesse winced slightly at how harsh Emily sounded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I don’t know what it means.” Jesse admitted softly. Immediately, Emily’s tone switched and she frantically apologized for lashing out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Emily murmured, turning and rubbing a hand up and down Jesse’s arm. The redhead decided she liked the feeling of warmth it gave her. “I... I guess he said that because we were holding hands. It’s a slur.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">A slur?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A slur?” Jesse echoed her thoughts. Emily nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some people don’t like the idea of girls liking girls.” She began explaining, staring at Jesse’s arm. “A dyke is a slur used to refer to a gay woman. Like me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse’s eyes widened in small surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I know what being gay means. Hell, I think I’m gay. I’ve never felt anything when I kissed boys before, but I feel something when I imagine kissing Emily-</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She twitched her head, purposefully cutting off her own thoughts. “Emily, I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” She blinked at the blonde for a moment before a sudden anger appeared within her chest. “But if anyone fucks with you like that, there will be hell to pay. I’m The Director, after all.” But Emily shook her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s always going to be assholes out there, Jesse,” The scientist murmured, a small smile on her face. It didn’t reach her eyes. “Sometimes you just have to deal with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But that’s not fair!” Jesse almost shouted. “You shouldn’t have to put up with bullying just because of who you are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily agreed. “I shouldn’t have to. But I do. There’s almost eight billion people on this planet. It’s impossible to make every single one of them tolerate me because I’m a lesbian.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I hate to admit it, but she’s right. There’s always gonna be one person who, for whatever ridiculous reasons, can’t stand another. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse sighed, bringing the blonde into a tight hug before letting go again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As long as I’m around, no one will say that shit to you again.” She promised. The two stayed like that for a while, Jesse’s hands on Emily’s shoulders, Emily’s hands on Jesse’s hips. They began swaying, Jesse humming a tune to comfort them both. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I could absolutely fall asleep standing like this. But first...</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, uh, mentioned a shower?” Jesse gave a lopsided grin. Emily laughed, really laughed, out loud. It was music to Jesse’s ears. The redhead blushed</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, just through that door.” She pointed to the side where a door was slightly ajar, and Jesse recognized a sink and countertop immediately. Excited, she rushed to the bathroom and shut the door, getting undressed. She heard a chuckle from Emily before the room was silent, the only noise coming from her frantically ripping her own clothes off her body. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">It’s been so long since I took a shower. What day even is it? When’s the last time I stayed at a motel? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turning on the water, she felt it with her arm until it was steaming. She took her ponytail out, looking in the mirror at how long and greasy her hair had gotten. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I need to cut it again. Maybe Emily could help?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse stepped into the shower, which was a bathtub as well. She imagined filling the tub with hot water, bubbles rising to the top, laying back and relaxing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blushing, she grabbed the shampoo which was on the rack inside the shower and squirted some into her hand. It was cold against her now burning scalp, but she endured it anyway, scrubbing as hard as she could to clean the dirt and grime away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">God, that feels amazing. I’m glad Emily was kind enough to even let me in the door. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rinsing her hair, she saw body wash beside the shampoo she had grabbed and inspected the bottle. Curious, Jesse opened the lid and sniffed it. It was fruity, smelling of mangos and lavender. She decided to pour a palm full in her hand and rubbed it all over her body, feeling ten times better. When she was done, she rinsed her body off, and she couldn’t help but imagine herself glowing. Polaris sparkled behind her eyes. She was enjoying the shower too. As much as she didn’t want to leave the shower, Jesse also didn’t want to waste the water by just standing there. She turned the water off and squeezed her hair, feeling the remnants of water roll down her back. Glancing over, she saw a fresh towel folded on the counter for her. Smiling, she took it and dried her hair, then her body. Wrapping the now damp towel around her, she opened the bathroom door and walked across the hall to Emily’s bedroom. There, she saw the blonde sitting on the bed, reading over a report from earlier. She was leaned back agains her pillows, her legs stretched out. When she noticed Jesse, she smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I put your clothes in the wash, they should be done in a couple of hours.” Emily informed her. The blonde jerked her chin to the nearby dresser. “Go ahead and pick out whatever clothes you’d like. The top drawer is bras, underwear, and socks. Middle is full of shirts, and the bottom is, well, the bottoms. There’s sweatpants and shorts as well as jeans and leggings. Just pick out whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse noticed Emily was already in a comfy outfit, having put on a gray T-shirt and black sweatpants. She looked down and almost let out a laugh, having to bite her tongue to stop herself. Emily had on a pair of socks that simply said “science rules!” A picture of her favorite man from her childhood, Bill Nye, was smack in the middle. She remembered those educational videos fondly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">I wonder if Dylan remembers them too?</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the thought of her brother, Jesse suddenly felt very depressed, so she turned around and dug through the drawers of clothes to distract herself. Finding a dark pink long sleeved shirt and a pair of white and gray leggings, Jesse dug through the underwear drawer, grabbing a random pair as well as plain black socks. Or, at least, she thought they were plain. Turning the socks around, she saw a picture of a cartoon unicorn dabbing on both socks. Letting out a chuckle, she put the clothes on the edge of Emily’s bed, turning back to close the drawers. Letting her towel fall around her feet, she grabbed the underwear and prepared to put it on. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“WAAAAH!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Startled, she jumped and saw Emily hurriedly covering her face. Confused, Jesse stared at the blonde, not moving. After a few moments, Emily lowered her hands, expecting a fully dressed Jesse, but freaked out again when she caught a glimpse of her breasts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Is she embarrassed? </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, shit, this is making you uncomfortable isn’t it?” Jesse realized, quickly putting the underwear on. She pulled the leggings on her bottom half, then yanked the shirt down over her naked torso. Frowning, she noticed the shirt was three sizes too big on her. It fell off of one shoulder and stretched down to her knees. She shrugged, deciding it’s better than being cramped in a tight shirt. Her hair, which had dried extremely fast, was back in her ponytail. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Thin hair is the best hair. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glanced back up at Emily, who still hid her face. Jesse rolled her eyes playfully and smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’m dressed now, Em!” She laughed. Hesitantly, Emily lowered her hands and sighed in relief when she saw Jesse fully clothed. “Wow, never had someone so relieved I put</span> <em><span class="s2"> on</span></em> <span class="s1"> clothes.” That made Emily blush again, looking anywhere but Jesse. “Hey, um, I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” The redhead murmured, fiddling with her hands. She walked over and sat beside Emily, again unsure. “My teenage years were spent in an orphanage. Growing up there, I... the older kids always helped take care of the younger ones, including me. I guess I was so traumatized by everything back then that I didn’t care if the girls saw me naked. I never felt self conscious in my body then, so why start now?” She sighed. “I should’ve taken your feelings into consideration, Em. I’m sorry.” Emily’s eyes widened at Jesse’s apology. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>Well, she definitely wasn’t expecting that.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, it’s no big deal.” Emily assured. She blushed, staring directly into Jesse’s eyes. “The truth is, I’ve kind of... had a thing for you for a while now, so seeing you, well, naked was...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Ah, there it is! The old ‘I saw you naked and made things awkward so now I’m gonna confess to you’. Well, she’s in for another surprise. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I get it.” Jesse whispered, her voice slightly shaky. She hesitated, pondering what to say next, but Polaris twinkled in her vision, making her stay quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...” Emily trailed off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...” Jesse echoed. She cleared her throat. “You like me, huh?” Embarrassed again, Emily nodded. The redhead smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we seal the deal with a kiss?” She smiled, leaning towards Emily. The blonde giggled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d have to make a deal first, Jesse.” She grinned. “But I wouldn’t mind kissing you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” Was all The Director murmured before closing the gap and meeting Emily’s lips with hers. This was nothing like she’d experienced before. She’s kissed both boys and girls and everyone in between, but this was different. Fireworks exploded in her mind, or maybe it was Polaris shining her own excitement. Either way, Jesse never wanted it to end. Thankfully, Emily felt the same, and they stayed like that, simply kissing, for a few more long moments before they pulled apart for air. Their foreheads touched and they stared at each other. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">Is this longing? Want? Love? Whatever it is, I like it. And I want more.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without speaking, Jesse leaned in and again kissed her girlfriend, an arm wrapping around the blonde. She crawled on top of Emily, pushing her down on the bed and furiously making out with her. Jesse’s body began feeling warm inside, and she knew she wanted more, wanted to be more with Emily, and she slipped a hand through Emily’s shirt to start-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait.” Emily gasped for air, once again pulling apart. “Not yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-sorry.” Jesse panted, removing her hand from under Emily’s top. She blushed, ashamed. “I shouldn’t’ve...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, we’ll get there.” Emily smirked seductively. “Just... not today. This is still too new, too fresh, yknow?” Jesse nodded in understanding. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I’m sorry.” She murmured. “Did we go too far already?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” Emily grinned. “Kissing you is amazing, I could do that forever. But as far as sex and stuff goes... let’s hold off for now, okay? I’m not... ready for all of that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Jesse nodded. “I won’t push you to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” They both smiled at each other before Jesse planted a soft kiss on Emily’s forehead. “It’s getting late,” she pointed out. “Why don’t we sleep? I can take the couch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, no.” Emily shook her head. “I saw you naked, we made out, we’re girlfriends now! I’m not gonna allow you to sleep on a dusty old couch. Stay here.” She almost pleaded. Jesse could hear the desperation in her voice, even if she didn’t mean to let it out. Softening her eyes and smiling at her lover, she climbed off of her and whispered, “okay”.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two women sank into each other under the covers. Emily’s back was against Jesse’s stomach, letting the redhead spoon her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">This is... great. I don’t know how I would’ve made it this far without her. </span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris chimed in agreement, quieting down ever so slightly to let Jesse sleep. Sighing, she smiled, feeling at peace. Her eyes closed, and she waited for sleep to take over her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse?” Emily slurred. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you use my body wash?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it was nice.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. You smell nice.” Emily flipped over and wrapped her arms around Jesse, her head under the Director’s chin. Smiling once more, the two women fell asleep, comforted in the warmth of each other. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Emily’s Sick Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WOOO there’s a lot going on in this fic<br/>Summary: Jesse finds a few complaints about Emily as Head of Research. She goes to find the blonde, but Arish tells her that she called in. Confused and full of concern, Jesse goes to Emily’s apartment to check on her. How can she take care of her, and what will happen when she does?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>GOD okay I’m working on the crossover I promise, but I started my period and good lord it hurt like fuck. Idk why my mind trailed off to Emily having her period but well, it’s here and I’m queer for these lesbians.<br/>Hope y’all enjoy!<br/>Trigger warning for catcalling! It has no bearing on the rest of the story so if you want feel free to skip over it. It’s very brief.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse sat at her desk, idly looking over a stack of reports. The Hiss had been cleared out, the lockdown lifted. It resulted in everyone returning to the real world and what they viewed as ‘normal’. For Jesse, it meant going over countless reports and papers about anything and everything. She hardly ever left her office, only exiting to check in on Emily and get security updates from Arish. Everyone else simply wrote more reports for her to look over, including Langston. Jesse always chuckled at his papers. He only ever wrote a short sentence or two about how the Altered Items were; a brand new paragraph was always right underneath, with details on how his cat was doing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Besides Langston’s life updates, Jesse mainly read reports dealing with funding issues, unexpected building shifts, missing items, potential Altered Items, and of course, complaints. Half of the complaints were about, surprise surprise, funding. The rangers wanted new gear, more rations. But a few papers had caught her eye, making her brow furrow in frustration. One of the reports was a complaint, but it wasn’t like the others. It was a complaint about her new Head of Research, Emily Pope. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Not everyone is happy I promoted her. Underhill, especially. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse scoffed at the paper, flattening it on her desk in front of her and leaned back. Sighing, she knew she’d have to ask Emily about... all of this, eventually. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">This isn’t fair. She’s been doing an excellent job. They’ve accepted me without question, but won’t allow Emily to be Head of Research?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grunting in frustration, she decided to talk to Emily about it. Standing up and stretching, she fixed her tank top and leather jacket, walking towards the double doors to Central Executive. Spotting Arish, she trotted by him first. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Faden.” Arish greeted, his normal smile present on his face. Jesse smiled back, nodding towards his table. Even with the Hiss eradicated, he was still Head of Security. He’d decided that Central Executive was the best place for plans, so he was always there with a team of rangers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Always ready for anything, Arish. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you seen Emily in today?” Jesse asked. “I needed to talk to her about some reports.” Arish frowned for a moment, looking concerned suddenly. The Director’s stomach dropped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, she isn’t in today,” Arish said. “She actually took the day off. Called in this morning. She said she wasn’t feeling well. I figured we’d let her have a day to herself, especially after the shit we’ve gone through.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">He’s right about that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris shimmered in agreement. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, Arish,” Jesse nodded absentmindedly. “I’ll stop by and check on her.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t afford to lose another Head of Research so soon, huh?” Although Arish attempted to joke, Jesse barely suppressed a wince. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Is it to soon for jokes like that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse thanked him again and began heading towards the elevator to leave the building. At first, she’d planned on talking to Emily about the complaints. Now, though, discovering the blonde was sick, she was more concerned for her friend’s well-being. Sighing, Jesse exited the elevator once it hit the first floor and jogged towards the front doors. Leaving the Oldest House entirely, she looked back at it, still amazed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">This huge building in the middle of New York, and no one notices anything. I would’ve never knew about it without you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris fluttered behind her eyes, a soft, calming warmth enveloping her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse stuck her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, walking along the sidewalk. She looked around, seeing tall buildings at every turn, hundreds of people all around her, cars passing each other, taxis going to and fro. The redhead breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I hope Dylan wakes up soon. He deserves to breathe out here, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought of her brother immediately brought tears to her eyes. Rubbing her face quickly, she sniffed and continued walking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, missy, no need to be upset. Just smile a little, why don’tcha?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse froze, hearing a gruff voice speak from behind her. She turned and saw a middle aged man with a thick black beard walking towards her, a terrifying smirk on his face. He had a scar over his right eye, and Jesse saw how faded it was, indicating he was blind in that eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having been used to catcalls and inappropriate things being shouted at her while she was on the run, Jesse immediately frowned and furrowed her brows. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off.” She growled. As she turned to walk away, to continue towards Emily’s apartment, she was stopped as the man roughly grabbed her arm. Gasping, Jesse looked back at the man, slightly fearful. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No one talks to me like that.” The man yelled. “I should teach you a lesson, bitch.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Me first, asshole.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instantly, her service weapon appeared in her free hand, hidden just enough so no one else saw. The man widened his eyes. She pointed the gun towards his head, still having it hidden by her side. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said,” Jesse spat, venom lacing her voice. <em>“Fuck. Off.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man let go of her and backed away, hands up in surrender. “Okay, okay! Shit, no need to be such a bitch.” With that, he turned and walked the opposite direction from Jesse. Willing the weapon away, Jesse huffed and ran in the direction of Emily’s apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally, she had arrived at her friend’s place. Panting from running, she knocked on the door. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No answer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once more, she knocked, harder this time. She waited a moment as she heard rustling inside, and a muffled “fuck!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giggling, Jesse watched as Emily opened the door, a blanket wrapped around her. She was wearing a white T-shirt that was too large for her, and dark blue sweatpants. Her usual perfect, slicked back hair was sticking up at all sides. She looked like hell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Emily groaned. Jesse gave a small smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, nice to see you too.” Jesse joked. The blonde’s face darkened in a blush as she looked away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry I snapped.” Emily apologized. “Come in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stepping into the apartment, Jesse saw it was nothing new. Beige walls, white popcorn ceiling. She looked over and saw the living room, which was surprisingly clean. Emily would usually have files and folders stacked up, books opened to different sections. Now, it looked like she had deep cleaned her entire apartment. Books stacked back on the shelves, reports organized in the proper folders. The kitchen was the same: completely organized. Emily seemed to have lots of snack food in various cabinets, but hardly anything in her fridge and freezer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse shook her head, looking back at her friend. By now, Emily had sat back on the couch which faced a TV on an entertainment center. It was a pullout couch that turned into a bed, and the redhead saw it was currently pulled into the bed. Jesse stifled a laugh when the blonde flopped sideways, clutching the blanket around her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?” Jesse asked, walking towards the blonde. She noticed a white cord sticking out from under the blanket, plugged in to a nearby outlet. Confusion hit her, and Emily noticed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine, Jesse.” Emily promised. Still, the redhead wasn’t convinced. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve never called off,” Jesse pointed out, crossing her arms. “Do you have the stomach flu? A regular cold? Something else worse?” Her brows furrowed as she tried thinking of what Emily could possibly have as a sickness. Emily’s small chuckle cut her thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse, I’m just cramping. It’s, well, it’s bad, and it sucks,” Emily looked down for a moment, frowning, before glancing back up at Jesse. “Periods can suck. This one just happens to be extra suck-y.” She grinned, then grunted as she held her abdomen. Confusion turned into worry for The Director. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s the cord?” She asked, sitting next to Emily. The blonde moved her blanket slightly, showing what looked to be another, albeit smaller, blue blanket on her stomach. Leaning closer, Jesse realized it wasn’t a blanket, but some kind of very warm material. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s a heating pad.” Emily explained, moving her blanket back over herself. “The warmth is supposed to help with cramps.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Jesse squeaked in surprise. “I’ve always thought it was cold that does that.” Emily let out a soft giggle before flinching and grimacing. Worried, Jesse moved her hand and hovered over Emily’s side, unsure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily curled in on herself, her face contorted in pain. Small whines emitted from her throat, and it made Jesse’s heart break. The redhead has dealt with periods ever since she was thirteen. She’d been in the foster system for a couple years by then, and one of the older kids there explained everything she knew. Jesse knew how to take care of herself, but she’s learned since then that periods can be drastically different for everybody. She had no idea what to do to help Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What can I do?” Jesse asked, rubbing Emily’s upper arm in support. The blonde shook her head, whining once more. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There’s, um,” She stuttered. “Some Tylenol in the medicine cabinet. Can you get me two? And- and some water, please?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” Jesse immediately stood, jogging into the kitchen. She froze, suddenly realizing she didn’t know where the medicine cabinet was. Growing up, her family had always put their medicines on a shelf in the kitchen. Jesse never questioned it; it was normal for them. But now, being an adult, she wasn’t sure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">God, can’t I do anything right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“In the bathroom.” Emily called out, seeing Jesse standing in confusion. “The mirror above the sink opens up. The Tylenol bottle is all white.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Okay, all white bottle in the bathroom mirror. Got it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sprinting to the bathroom, she opened the cabinet and found the medicine. Taking it, she shut the door and jogged back to Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s the bottle, and...” Jesse trailed off, running back to the kitchen and filling a glass with tap water. “The water.” She finished her sentence, handing her friend the glass. The blonde thanked her and threw the pills in her mouth, gulping some water. Her face scrunched up for a moment before exhaling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">I’ve taken those before. They leave a weird taste in your mouth, especially if you take them without any beverage. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Jesse.” Emily sighed, lying back down. She looked like she was shivering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you cold?” Jesse asked. “I can get you another blanket.” Emily mumbled something that Jesse couldn’t hear. “What was that?” The redhead leaned closer. Again, Emily barely spoke. “Em, sweetie, you’ve gotta speak up.” Groaning, Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Jesse by her wrist, yanking her down on top of the blonde. Taken by surprise, Jesse yelped, tripping and collapsing right next to her friend. She felt herself being engulfed by Emily’s cold arms, making her hiss at how chilly she was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Thank god I’m hot blooded, as my grandma would say. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse grew up with an insanely warm temperature. She was always warm, no matter what she was doing or what the weather was like. Even in the middle of December, she’d have a T-shirt on outside. She was never too bothered with being hot all the time, except for in summer where she felt like she had a heat stroke every two minutes. She’d always been fine sleeping with no blanket or little material around her for warmth. However, when she was homeless on the streets during winter, Jesse made sure she always had a thick layer of clothing for herself, just in case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her excessive body heat never really came in handy for much, except for cuddling. Jesse had “dated” people while on the run, but nothing was ever serious and hardly lasted more than a couple of weeks. She was too obsessed with finding her brother. Even when she was cuddling someone or being cuddled, she’s never felt anything other than pure loneliness. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, though, feeling Emily’s cold arms wrapping around her torso, her heart raced. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What is this feeling? I don’t understand. Is it longing? Want or need?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris sparkled in the back of her mind, but didn’t respond. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily sighed, a smile on her face. She seemed content with how hot Jesse was, her face smooshed into the redhead’s chest. Slowly, Jesse wrapped her arms around the scientist, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Why is my heart beating so fast?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris chimed behind her eyes again. Blushing, Jesse widened her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Hey, I’m not ‘in love’ with Emily! She’s my friend. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once more, the blue triangles filled her vision for a moment before vanishing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Girlfriend?! Polaris, you-</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Jesse?” Emily’s voice interrupted her internal monologue with her entity friend. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm?” Jesse hummed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for stopping by to check on me.” The blonde murmured. Her grip on Jesse tightened. “I... actually wanted to talk to you about something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, me too!” Jesse gasped, looking down at the blonde hair underneath her chin. Emily looked up in surprise. “It’s... not exciting. I’ve been getting complaints about...” When she trailed off, Emily squeezed her tighter in reassurance. “You.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me?” Emily widened her eyes. She sat up, her blanket staying around her shoulders. Her eyes looked focused but concerned as she stared ahead at the ground. Jesse sat up with her friend, grabbing Emily’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re wrong in what they say.” Jesse insisted, slightly shaking the scientist. “If I didn’t think you would be a good fit for Head of Research, I wouldn’t have promoted you. But you’re amazing, and you deserve it. You worked directly under Darling, so you most likely know almost as much as him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily furrowed her brows. “Theoretically, sure, I know as much as Darling does. Did.” Sighing, she continued. “But I don’t deserve to be Head of Research. I was being <em>mentored</em> by Darling. Underhill deserves it more.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the mention of the mold-loving woman, Jesse scoffed. “Please. All she ever talks about is the mold. And don’t you dare say anything about the Hiss or building shifts or... anything else, really. She’ll get aggravated and switch back to talking about the mold. I don’t know how capable she is as an actual scientist. She’s never talked about herself.” Shaking her head, Jesse frowned, grabbing Emily’s hands and squeezing them in her lap. “Everyone at the Bureau... I just waltzed right in and became Director, and they’ve accepted me without any questions. So why are they questioning why I promoted you?” Jesse sounded so defeated, and she hated it. She hated feeling emotional, distressed, hopeless. They’re all feelings she’s dealt with her entire life, more than she should. She hated it. She hated herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Why can’t they just accept her? It isn’t fair. She’s my friend, and a wonderful scientist. She’s perfect for the job!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse,” Emily whispered, stroking her thumb over the redhead’s. “I... I appreciate everything you’ve said. I just... I just hope I can do better.” The Director looked up in surprise, then gave her friend a small smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you will.” Jesse breathed. “You’re Head of Research for a reason, Em.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling back, Emily’s eyes sparkled, and Jesse couldn’t help but blush as how beautiful her eyes were. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">They’re like... the color of brown leaves in the fall. Pretty. And warm. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse felt herself leaning closer to Emily’s face, but once she realized it, she snapped back and sat up straight, clearing her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry,” She apologized. “What were you going to tell me earlier? I’m sorry for interrupting with... all of that.” She made a gesture with her hand, looking away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s no big deal.” Whispered Emily. “I... actually wanted to tell you about...” Her voice went small and timid. Jesse stared into her eyes, mentally prompting her to continue. Their hands were still holding on to each other, and Jesse vaguely felt Emily’s fingers warming from her touch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” The redhead murmured, leaning forward again. Emily blushed, her eyes unsure. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Polaris, I think you’re right. Help me out here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse felt the pit in her stomach disappear for a moment, giving her the courage to push herself onto Emily, her lips meeting the blonde’s. It wasn’t magical like she’d seen on Disney movies, but Jesse would be lying if she said she didn’t feel something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was like a spark, then a million sparks, like fireworks. Her bright blue eyes were closed and she felt Emily’s lips on her own, unmoving. Her heart picked up in pace, anxiety welling in her throat as she pulled back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.” Jesse frantically spoke, looking down at their hands. Emily was frozen, eyes comically wide. Both women stated at each other, unmoving and nervous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Shit, that wasn’t what she wanted. It wasn’t what I thought. Fuck fuck fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I-“ Jesse got cut off by Emily’s lips on hers again. The blonde’s hands traveled up to Jesse’s cheeks and gently held her face. The Director immediately sunk into the touch, kissing Emily back. Jesse decided to take charge, opening her mouth slightly and quickly licking at Emily’s lips, asking silently for permission. The blonde understood and let Jesse’s tongue enter her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">This feels so right, so good. But is this what she wanted to talk about? Kissing? Or... wait...</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse grabbed Emily’s shoulders and pushed her back, gentle like always. Both of them panted, gasping for air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this... why you wanted to talk?” Jesse finally asked shyly. Emily only nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ever since you first entered the building, I could tell you were special.” Emily began. “I just didn’t realize at the time that ‘special’ to others meant ‘attraction’ to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Meaning...?” Jesse prompted, smirking. Emily grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I love you, you dingus.” They both giggled before calming down again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dingus? Wow, you can tell you were a nineties kid.” Jesse snickered. Emily lightly smacked Jesse’s shoulder playfully. “So, what is... this?” She gestured between the two of them, confusion lacing her expression. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Does this mean we’re dating? Friends with benefits? Relationships are complicated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if reading her mind, Emily put a hand on the redhead’s shoulder, smiling lightly. “Hey, it’s okay. We can take it one step at a time, alright? If you want to pretend this never happened, that’s fine. And if you want to take this further, that’s fine too. But you don’t have to figure it out alone.” Blinking, Jesse took a moment to think of a reply. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Fuck, I don’t want to screw up our friendship. But at the same time, I really wanna kiss her again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...” Jesse swallowed. “I think- no, I wanna kiss you again. If there’s one thing I’m one hundred percent sure of, it’s this. Us. I want you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both women smiled at each other. Emily planted a soft kiss on Jesse’s forehead before laying back down. She opened her arms and gestured in a ‘come here’ motion. The redhead grinned and laid down with her girlfriend, arms snaking around each other. Emily’s head rested under Jesse’s chin, her arms around her torso. Jesse wrapped her arms around her lover, fixing the side of the blanket to wrap around them both. Sighing, content, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her last thought was of Polaris, with the blue fractals flurrying in her mind saying, “told you so”.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*cries* so many italics....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Incorrect Quotes #3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Once again, some texts and prompts from various sites and myself!</p><p>Sources:<br/>incorrectcontrol on tumblr<br/>fbcbreakroom on tumblr<br/>TomorrowHeart on Ao3<br/>thresholdkid on tumblr<br/>16th-Cornelia-street on tumblr<br/>Write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr<br/>Various OTP prompts on tumblr and google<br/>Me and family and/or friends</p><p>If you see a specific prompt that belongs to you, let me know and I’ll double check and give credit!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hurt my finger earlier oof. Popped a vein. I thought I broke it at first but I can still move it so all is well lmao<br/>Also don’t worry, the LIS X Control crossover is still in the works! Idk exactly how long it’ll take since I’m planning this very carefully, but I promise that I won’t leave any of you hangin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Emily: Okay, nobody panic, but I think I'm beginning to doubt myself.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: EMILY I have a joke for you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: how is my finger like a gun?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: oh no</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: both go BANG! lol get it?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: I'm here too</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I know</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I failed the safety training course</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: why? What happened?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Well, one of the questions was “In case of a fire what steps would you take?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: And...?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Well apparently, “FUCKING LARGE ONES” isn’t an acceptable answer.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: OMFG</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: come on, when have my calculations ever been wrong?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: well...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: shut up, that was ONE TIME</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: I didn’t catch your name</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: I didn’t throw it</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: :(</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Jesse, are you alright? Did you sleep at all last night?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: yeah! I got a solid eight minutes!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Well, not consecutively, but still, it’s fine. You’re not even that blurry.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Jesse-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marshall: You’re a fool to think this plan could actually work.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I’m a fool either way. Are you with me or not?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Underhill, deadpan: Wow. You actually pulled it off. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, sarcastically: Your faith in me is so inspiring. Really. It’s great. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I like you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Do better. Aim higher.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I’m too good for revenge. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: well I’m not. Give me the gun. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Promise me that you wont start any fights this time.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: fine, I promise I won’t start any fights. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I will finish them, though</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Jesse-</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: is there anything you can’t do?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily, smiling innocently: I can’t top</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I have done nothing wrong, ever, in my life.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I know this, and I love you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I get asked, "Are you a morning person or a night person?"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: And I just go, "Buddy, I'm barely even a person."</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: Valid</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: why do you hang out with Arish all the time?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: he’s fun to drink with</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: what</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: so is Ahti</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: WHAT</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I noticed we have slowly started to phase the ‘b’ out of our bromance.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily, on one knee with a ring: I mean yeah, I guess that’s one way of putting it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I’m moronosexual. I’m exclusively, and tragically, attracted to dumbasses. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Hey Emily, watch me throw this couch and then speed over to catch it.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">(throws couch and speed bursts forward in time to get knocked over by weight of couch as she is pinned under it.)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: help</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I want that one</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Speaker audio: So… So I- I… just read this? Welcome to the Ranger Field Training Course. The course must be completed in the specified amount of time. When you’re ready to start, press the button. Is that all or- </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I always did love obstacle courses.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily, over comms: Explains why you’ve been trying to climb me like a tree. HEYOOO *sounds of high fives* </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Yes ma’am, Director Faden ma’am! </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Please, Emily. Not even as a joke. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: *puts on a low, deep, serious voice* Yes ma’am. Director Faden, ma’am. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: *nosebleed*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I got the Hotline. I can make out what Trench is saying now</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Incredible!  What did he say? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Turns out it’s just Yo Momma jokes and prank calls about whether or not my fridge is running</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I don’t even own a house???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Some random guy on the street: they’re controlling us! The Illuminati! look for the Pyramid! The Eye!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, to Emily: Do you think his head would explode if he knew there’s an actual Pyramid taking care of a government agency—</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: JESSE NO</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Board: &lt;Launch/Align the Cube/Thingamajig into the Hole/Slot to Advance/Score&gt;</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse and Emily, simultaneously: That’s what she said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: When people get a little too chummy with me I like to call them by the wrong name to let them know I don't really care about them. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: That's a really nice move</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Thank you. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: You're welcome, Lester</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: ....it’s Trench. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: okay Toilet</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish, to Jesse and Emily: Finally. Where have you guys been? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: We had to check on the OOPs and then some stuff happened, you know. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: Your shirt's on inside out. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Yeah, that's the stuff. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: I just want someone to take me out</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: like on a date or with a sniper gun?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: surprise me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: :(</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: *sees plant*</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: :)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I want to wake up with you for the rest of my life. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I get up at 5am. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I want to fall asleep with you for the rest of my life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: Complete the sentence: “Girls just wanna have...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marshall: Guns</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Underhill: Mold samples</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Access to all the confidential research!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I was going to say fun, but now I feel compelled to say murder</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: what is with you and murder?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Do you REALLY have to ask that question?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: I have a plan!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I’m already terrified</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Dude, we talked about this!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Yeah, and about a hundred other things! </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">I’m stressed, okay!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: How the hell are you still alive??? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: Honestly, I’m just as confused as you are. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Faden’s Mom: Just look at your sister! Has her own house, a beautiful wife, a baby on the way. What do you have?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: depression</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: ...you have far too much faith in me</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: and you have far too little. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: What are the rules of Monopoly?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: If the game lasts over 4 hours you get the legal right to kill the person who asked to play. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: </span>
  <span class="s4">👁👄👁</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marshall: </span>
  <span class="s4">🙂</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marshall: Did </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">none</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> of you think this was a bad idea?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Oh no, we all did. We just decided to do it anyway. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: so you’re nonbiney? Like you don’t have any biney? </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: uh yeah, sure</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: that is so poggers </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Hiss: I’m going to kill you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Understandable. Could you at least wait until I finish my coffee though?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Hiss: ....what</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: It’s really good coffee</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Don't yell at me. I'll cry and it'll be awkward for all parties involved</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: I have obtained a child!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Legally?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Motherfucking titty waffles, that hurt!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Then why the </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> did you do it?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I thought it would look cool!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Out of all the ways you could have possibly dealt with that, why the </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> did you think glitter bombs were a good idea?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: In my defense, it </span>
  <span class="s3">did</span>
  <span class="s2"> work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: What the hell kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">dumbfuckery</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> was that?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: The wrong kind, apparently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: You can’t just keep adopting every stray child you meet.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: Watch me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I am in need of affection!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Come and get it then, you glorious bitch!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: yes ma’am, Director Faden~</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Something tells me you’re going to be trouble.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: you have good instincts, then</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Langston: I’m back!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Welcome ba- ...what is that?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Langston: don’t be mad</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: ...What did you bring back this time?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Langston: well the good news is that it’s not another cat!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I love my little brother, but he doesn’t have the best track record of making good decisions. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: I do not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: Fucking hell, you look like someone just tried to kill you or something</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Funny you should mention it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I have absolutely no idea why I was the one the gods chose to prevent a war. I am literally just a hermit. Let me go back to my cave. :(</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I swear if someone cut you open, all they would find is memes and movie references.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Nah, pretty sure there would be a fuck load of sarcasm floating around in there too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Just letting you know that I’m back on my bullshit!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Marshall: You say that as if you were ever </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">off</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: I’m glad you came to the right decision.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: You say that as if you actually gave me a choice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: How do you always look so fucking calm?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Hm? Oh, I’m not. People just can’t tell when I’m panicking, because I’m always panicking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Permission to rip these fuckers apart?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: Permission </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">enthusiastically</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2"> granted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Why is everyone so obsessed with top or bottom? Honestly, I’d just be excited to have a bunk bed. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: ...</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: I’m gonna tell her</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: don’t you dare</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Okay, I’m going to get into this place and wreck everything and everyone in order to save my brother</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: hi</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Ok maybe I don’t need to wreck everyone…</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Why didn’t you tell me?!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: What did you want me to do? Just walk up to you and say, ‘hey how are you, oh by the way I’m dying... Surprise!’?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: You look pretty happy, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much before! I take it you enjoyed the show?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Hm, not really.... I enjoyed spending time with you though.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: *gay panic*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse:  I don’t think I’ll ever get use to hearing you say you love me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: Well it’s a good thing I’ll never get tired of saying it then, isn’t it?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: Woah, are you ok? What’s wrong?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darling: Oh nothing much. Just accidentally bound my soul to that of someone who <em>should</em> have been fictional, but somehow <em>isn’t</em>, and is now stuck with me for the foreseeable future.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Trench: ...sorry I asked</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: Are you ok? You look just about ready to launch yourself across the room and beat them to death.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Trust me, it’s taking every inch of my control not to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: You really put aside everything and came all this way, for me? How did you even </span>
  <span class="s3">get here</span>
  <span class="s2"> so fast?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: Several traffic violations, three counts of resisting arrest, and roughly thirteen cans of energy drink... Also, that’s not my car.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you for how much you’ve done for me.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily: You can start by actually taking care of yourself. I’ll always be here for you, but it breaks my heart to see you treat yourself so poorly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Emily upon first meeting Jesse: I'm really not sure if I should be curious, impressed, turned on, or if I need to run away right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Arish: Why does </span>
  <span class="s3">nothing</span>
  <span class="s2"> ever go according to plan?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: we had a plan?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: who is this?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse: this is my girlfriend, Emily!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan: ...you two are dating?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jesse, beaming: Yep!</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Dylan, turning to Emily: my condolences </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. What Exactly Happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse refuses to talk about her Hiss nightmare to Emily. The scientist isn’t willing to let it go.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily Pope was now Head of Research. The new responsibilities kept her busy most days, but she’d still find excuses to prolong her work, even just for a few minutes. Whenever she did give herself breaks, she always made time to see Jesse. The Director was, admittedly, much more busier than the scientist was. After all, Jesse did have to assess the entire Hiss situation, though Emily and Arish both have told her multiple times she doesn’t have to do this by herself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, the redhead had persisted. She was always fighting the Hiss by herself, with no help whatsoever, and it made Emily annoyed. Sure, maybe she was being over dramatic by sometimes arguing with her boss over the Hiss. Maybe she just wanted to see Jesse return to her, unharmed and alive. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since Jesse first entered the Bureau, she’d been adamant about handling things on her own. Emily didn’t blame her for this way of thinking; The Director </span>
  <span class="s2">had</span>
  <span class="s1"> been tracked her whole life, after all. It just sometimes... scared her, to think of Jesse not coming back from one of her excursions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shuffled through the files on her desk, not really paying attention to anything. A few days ago (was it days? Weeks? How long has the lockdown lasted?) everyone had fallen into the sharp clutches of the Hiss when Hedron fell. Jesse included. Emily had... disturbing visions and realities and images floating all throughout her mind, making her scared shitless. Before she or the rest of the FBC could fall completely, Jesse had saved them all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily wondered what exactly had happened. The Director had given her the responsibility of filing a new report on Polaris, Hedron, and of course, Jesse herself. Still, the blonde knew her friend wasn’t telling her everything. They all saw freak scenarios during the Hiss corruption, but Jesse had brushed over if it happened to her or not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not important,” she had said, waving her hand to dismiss Emily. “What’s important is Polaris- and me- are the things keeping the HRAs active.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, of course, made sure to write this all down, excluding Jesse’s unwillingness to tell her about the Hiss nightmare, if she had one at all. And this only made her hypothesize more. Did Jesse experience something similar to the rest of the corrupted staff? Was it mundane? Was it equally terrifying, if not worse?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, Emily sorted the files into the proper folders before standing from her chair. She knew that Jesse experienced some kind of... anomaly when Hedron fell. The Director told her she lost Polaris for a bit before her friend came back, that she traversed the Oceanview Motel and heard from Dr. Darling. But when Emily tried bringing up anything else to do with what Jesse might have seen during the Hiss nightmare, the redhead only brushed her off. She even tried getting Arish to ask her, but unfortunately, Jesse didn’t even discuss anything with the man. The Director simply walked away without a word. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, not everyone was worried about her well-being. Most of the rangers didn’t associate themselves with her, let alone talk for friendly conversation. The most they ever did was debrief her on various things. It’s not that they didn’t care about their new Director, but Trench cast a long shadow that was going to be hard to extinguish. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I need to talk to her. Get her to tell me what’s really going on. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily stood and exited her office in Executive. She found Jesse standing by Arish, getting a sector report from him. Emily waited until they finished talking and Jesse began walking towards her office. The blonde followed, jogging to meet up with Jesse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!” She called, a smile on her lips. The Director turned and grinned at her, waiting for her to catch up. Once they were side by side, both women continued down the halls to the Director’s Office. “I got a report recently from Langston. There’s no Altered Items loose,” She said quickly when she saw Jesse’s expression. “It was about the other files he found on Dylan. He sent them through the mail system. Should be here soon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse nodded at this news, focused. She opened the doors to her office, turning back to the blonde. “Thank you, Emily. I appreciate it.” They smiled at each other before Emily cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse, I actually... had something else.” Jesse’s eyebrow raised in question. “What else did you see during the Hiss corruption?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse groaned, plopping on the couch. “I already told you, it was just the Motel and Darling. Polaris left, but she came back. So did everyone else. Didn’t I already give you a summary of this for a report?” Emily nodded, looking serious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But, Jesse, everyone I’ve spoken to had some kind of flashback or nightmare relating to their deepest fears. Surely you wouldn’t be excluded, especially being The Director-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Nothing </em>happened, Emily.” Jesse growled slightly, interrupting her friend. “I told you what happened, just drop it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily winced at the harsh response, murmuring an excuse to leave the office. Jesse seemed so adamant about nothing happening, but Emily knew she was lying. She could tell just by her body language and tone of voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She wouldn’t just drop it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily persisted for weeks after that, asking Jesse about the nightmare she obviously denied having. Of course, they’d have normal chats and work conversations all the time, but Emily snuck in the question when she could. Still, Jesse would deny having any sort of hallucination. It didn’t stop the blonde from asking all the time, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, the last of the Hiss were eradicated and the lockdown was lifted. Jesse had mentioned she had nowhere to go, no home and no family anywhere. Dylan was, unfortunately, still in his coma. The Director said she could stay in the Bureau, watching over the place and her brother. Emily offered Jesse her apartment, to which the redhead graciously accepted. Once both women left the FBC for the day, they walked hand in hand to the blonde’s apartment. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily prepared a nice meal in her small kitchen while Jesse sat patiently on the couch nearby, engaging in light conversation. The blonde grabbed a couple of glass plates with some flower pattern on them and scooped the meatloaf onto each. Carefully, she proportioned some mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn onto the plates as well. When she entered the living room, she grinned at the way Jesse’s eyes lit up at the food. Putting the plates on the small coffee table in front of them, Emily sat next to the redhead and smiled softly. They ate their dinner in silence, occasionally making small talk. It was comfortable, Emily thought. It was nice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After dinner, they were both exhausted from the days events. Both women had ran around the city together, walking through Central Park, buying ice cream, taking goofy pictures. Emily even bought Jesse a phone and showed her how to use it. Jesse took a photo of the two on the couch, grinning like hyper children. The picture came out blurry and half of Jesse’s face was off-screen, but they didn’t care. It was theirs, and they both loved it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily flipped the light switch by the bedroom door, watching as the color in the room went from bright and yellow to dark and blue. Both of them had already used the bathroom and changed into comfortable clothes to sleep in. For Emily, she wore a light blue T-shirt that had a cute cartoon unicorn printed in the middle. She also donned very short black shorts that... didn’t really cover much besides her private parts. She gave Jesse some clothes, frowning when the redhead tried to shake her head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s fine, Em. You don’t have to give me anything,” she had said. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Too bad. These are yours now, Jesse.” Emily had fought back. Besides, The Director looked cute wearing Emily’s clothes. Jesse had a gray tank top on, along with a pair of green boxers. When Emily had pulled them out of a messy drawer, she mentioned she used to wear boxers but they weren’t comfortable for her. Turning to face Jesse, she found the redhead’s eyes light up at the sight of the underwear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Clearly she enjoys boxers better than women’s underwear. I wonder why that is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily slipped under the covers, facing her window. The blinds were halfway shut, letting the beautiful sunset colors of the sky shine throughout her room. It was definitely the second most beautiful thing she saw. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first was Jesse Faden. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She watched as her friend carefully shuffled herself under the blankets, staring at Emily, uncertain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">She’s nervous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily gave a small, soft smile, getting a lopsided grin in return. Jesse let out a huge yawn, trying and failing to cover her mouth in time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.” She sheepishly murmured, smiling. Emily shook her head, reaching over to lay a hand on Jesse’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay. We had a long day. But it was fun, right?” Emily asked, rubbing her thumb ever so slightly on Jesse’s shoulder. The redhead closed her eyes and hummed, enjoying the feeling of Emily’s hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” She yawned again. “Most fun I’ve had in over a decade.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad.” Emily smiled. She yawned as well, watching as Jesse’s breathing got slower and steadier. Once she heard light snoring, she closed her own eyes and smiled once more. “Goodnight, Jesse.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily jolted awake, wide eyed and scared. Someone had screamed. Blinking rapidly to melt the sleep from her eyes and the rest of her body, she looked all over her room until her eyes focused on the figure next to her in the bed. It was Jesse. The redhead was thrashing around, sweat covering her body and tears covering her face. Emily panicked, unsure what to do. She softly shook Jesse, then roughly, shouting her name. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse awoke with a sharp gasp. She flung up, sitting next to Emily. The redhead was panting, her eyes wide and scared before they fixed on Emily. Swallowing, she tried squeaking out some kind of word, but couldn’t. The blonde moved some hair out of Jesse’s face, tucking it behind her ear. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moon was bright, plunging the room into a silver hue, dust particles flying around them. Emily moved a hand to Jesse’s back, rubbing up and down in support. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay?” She softly murmured. Jesse shook her head, shutting her eyes tight and breathing in and out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...” she trailed off. “I don’t... no.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t know?” Emily whispered, leaning forward. “Don’t know what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, not that.” Jesse growled, rubbing her temples. “It was... just a nightmare. Like the Hiss took over me again.” Emily widened her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So something <em>did</em> happen.” The scientist observed. Jesse stiffened, realizing what she said. “Hey, I’m not judging you on anything. It’s okay. You can talk to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse was silent for a few long moments before sighing, staring down at her feet towards the end of the bed. “When Hedron fell, I couldn’t feel Polaris. I called for her, but... she was gone.” She sniffed, rubbing her eye before letting her arm flop next to her in defeat. “I remember... trying to fight off the Hiss. It felt like an insane migraine. I was just so... so <em>tired</em> and wanted to sleep.” Emily rubbed Jesse’s back softly, having scooted closer to the redhead. “I know the Hiss had me. The next thing I remember is standing in front of a cork board with tasks to do at the Bureau. They never ended, though. No matter what I did, I couldn’t satisfy anybody.” A few tears escaped her eyes once again, and Emily hesitantly moved slightly, now sitting in front of The Director. She held Jesse’s cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumb, blushing slightly when Jesse held her hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It only stopped when I gave Trench his mail.” She continued. “The first time, I went to take the outgoing mail and... I don’t know, I was in the Director’s seat with the <em>stupid</em> gun on my head. Dylan... Dylan held the gun and shot me. The second time, Dylan had the gun and shot Trench.” Shivering, Emily tried not to imagine Jesse dying, especially at the hands of her brother. The blonde didn’t know much about Dylan except for what was in his files and what Jesse told her. She didn’t know for sure if he’d ever hurt his sister. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just... god, Dylan...” Jesse sobbed. “And the whole time, you talked... so much </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">shit</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> about me and so highly of Dylan being Director. It was so horrible.” Emily’s eyes widened. Her, flirting with Dylan? That was impossible. After all, she was crushing on someone else, not her friend’s brother. “Eventually I regained some kind of sense and got a Hotline call from Darling. When I left the office, everyone was gone. You, Arish, the agents, everyone.” She shuddered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened to them?” Emily murmured, stroking Jesse’s cheek. The redhead leaned into the touch, sighing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, I never saw. The only... person there was me. Except it was- there were multiple copies of me. I was floating in place of the Hiss-corrupted agents and reciting their </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> chant.” She snarled, looking down at her hands that rested in her lap. “That’s when I found Darling’s lab, went through the Motel, and I found Polaris. Or, it was my body, my voice, but Polaris surrounded it. There was a bright light and the next thing I know, I’m in the Astral Plane finding Dylan. Polaris was back with me.” Jesse swallowed thickly, fiddling with her fingers. Emily slowly grabbed them, linking their fingers together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m glad you finally told me.” Emily whispered, stroking her thumb over Jesse’s. “I’m sorry for bothering you with it so much, but you looked like you were holding something heavy back. I want you to trust me, Jesse. I-“ She cut herself off, blushing. Jesse glanced up, eyebrows raised. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director’s eyes widened in shock, her mouth agape. Emily panicked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Should I have said that? Is that what she needs right now? Fuck!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’m sorry-“ Emily widened her eyes when she felt Jesse lean forward. Slow, unsure, staring into each other’s eyes. The redhead’s eyes flickered back and forth from Emily’s eyes to her lips, silently asking permission. The two women leaned towards each other, hesitant breaths on their lips, before closing the gap and meeting halfway. Emily’s mind immediately exploded into fireworks and warmth. She’s never kissed anyone before, not like this. Sure, small pecks on cheeks for her family sometimes, and forehead kisses when a friend was sick, but never intimate like this. It was satisfying and beautiful. She felt Jesse’s hands shakily rest on her shoulders, edging them closer and deepening the kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily pulled away only slightly to gasp for air, feeling warm and safe under Jesse’s touch. The redhead looked worried, scared. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was amazing.” Emily panted, their foreheads pushed together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Jesse agreed, blushing. “Listen, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you everything before. I just... I’ve been so used to handling everything on my own that I didn’t want to... I thought I was... I’m...” she stuttered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, finding some kind of courage, pressed her finger to Jesse’s lips, silencing her. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m just glad you’re alright. Why don’t we try to get some sleep, okay?” When Jesse looked afraid at the thought of going to bed, Emily softened her expression. “I’m right here, Jesse. I’m not leaving you.” Nodding, the two sunk back under the blankets. Jesse looked unsure, glancing around the room as if it would break apart at any moment. The blonde smiled, trying to lighten the mood. She pushed herself forward, taking Jesse by surprise. Grinning now, she wrapped her arms around Jesse and cuddled her, relishing the warmth the redhead’s body gave off. Emily felt the redhead’s arms slowly wrap around her as well, finally relaxing and sighing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll be okay, Jess. You’re not alone anymore.” Emily whispered. Jesse hummed, snuggling closer to her lover, before softly snoring in Emily’s hair. Giggling, the blonde closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There were no more nightmares that night. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love my wives so much, but Jesse also needs to learn to open up with her emotions and Polaris to people she can trust. I wish they expanded on that in game. I would ramble here but that’s what my tumblr is for lmao<br/>And yes, the crossover is still in the works! Expect a summary soon, along with the first chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Incorrect Quotes #4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A bitch is back with incorrect quotes!! I love making these so much wkejsksjsksjsjsn<br/>Also I’m renaming these to “Incorrect Quotes” bc it’s more fitting than just “texts/prompts”. </p><p> </p><p>Sources:<br/>Incorrectcontrol on tumblr<br/>Incorrecttemplates on tumblr<br/>Write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr<br/>Directortrench on tumblr<br/>Incorrect-quote-template on tumblr<br/>Incorrect-quotes-for-vibe-time on tumblr<br/>Ideasforincorrectquotes on tumblr<br/>16th-Cornelia-street on tumblr<br/>Various OTP prompts on tumblr and google</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Emily, at a meeting of the department heads: Attention everybody! We have some announcements. First of all, Jesse and I are no longer friends.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Emily, that is the WORST way to tell them we’re dating. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, jokingly: Can you check for monsters under the bed?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: The monsters don't live under our beds, they live inside of us.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: goodnight</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: You guys don't do anything halfway, do you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Nope!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: We're two halves of a whole idiot!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: If you found out you only had one day left to live, what would you do with it?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: Say goodbye and mend my relationships.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Something illegal</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: Accept my fate</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I would message ten people saying that if they didn't forward the message to 10 other people, I would die tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: What?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: That's fucking awesome. Can I change my answer?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I’ve got a few knives up my sleeve.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: I think you mean cards</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: She does not</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, pulling out knives: I do not</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Ok, I’m gonna need you to swear-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: Fuck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: ...I meant swear as in promise</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: The doctor said I'm perfectly fine. Except for this burn scar. And this broken rib... which is right next to two other broken ribs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Did he clear you or not?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Absolutely not!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, clapping her hands: Let’s get to work!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: If the multiverse theory is true, then there's a universe where it isn't.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: The multiverse theory doesn't cover paradoxical situations.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Except in the universe where it does.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: I'm having an aneurysm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: What makes you happy?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: You do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Oh</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Why, what makes you happy?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Cheese</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: You know, this would go a lot quicker if we did things my way...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Since your way probably involves </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">explosives</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, I think it’s safer if we don’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Of all the things I thought I would be doing today, cleaning up after a failed apocalypse certainly wasn’t one of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, walking towards Emily’s lab: Hey! Anyone home?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Yeah! I’m in the lab! Don’t come in unless you want to see a dead body though! I’m trying to pull it’s brain out through it’s nose so I can keep the bones!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: You’re wha- Oh my go- *Staggers out of the room and starts dry heaving*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: ...I literally could </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">not</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> have been clearer, you daft fuck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Don’t look at me, don’t talk to me, and don’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">think</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> of going near the coffee machine. I will stab you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: ...good morning to you too</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: You’re lucky I love you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, gasping: you LOVE me????</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: we’ve been married for two years ya dingus!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: I have something I need to tell you, just... Don’t freak out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: ....</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">aaaand</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> now I’m freaking out. Great. Thanks. Carry on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, seeing Jesse fight the Hiss effortlessly: I’m surprised by how calm you are about all of this honestly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: That’s because I’m secretly dead inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: was... was that Jesse?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I...I think so...?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: Should we ask her why she’s running butt naked through the hall swinging around a sword?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I’m not sure I want to know</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: Shit you look exhausted</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: it’s probably the exhaustion </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: Stop wasting your time and looking for redeeming qualities. I don’t have any.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: You’re wrong, and I’ll do everything I can to prove it to you, even if it takes the rest of our lives.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: You’ll grow sick of me eventually. Everyone does.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I won’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: How is it that you always manage to somehow stumble your way ass first into success, despite knowing absolutely jack shit about what you’re doing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: it’s a gift</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Have you no trust?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: In you? No. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: H-How many fucking knives do have in there?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, still pulling knives out of her pockets: I don’t know actually… I have two in my bra and one in my boot as well I think. You know… just in case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: In case of <em>what</em>?!?!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: fuck</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, barging in from the Board Room: if you insist</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: What the fuck are you doing?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I’m building a pillow fort.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: Isn’t that a little childish?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Does that mean you don’t want to join me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: ...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: ...move over</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck fuck!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Underhill: Very eloquent addition, thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Underhill complaining about the Hiss: I fail to understand why any of this should make a difference to me.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I swear you have about as much compassion as a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">rock</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Is there a particular reason that the bathtub is on fire?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily and Darling at the same time: SCIENCE!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: fair enough </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: Not everything can be fixed with duct tape.... you know that right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: fucking watch me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: Why does everyone keep assuming we’re a couple?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan, sitting in Arish’s lap, playing with his hair: beats me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: I thought you said you had it handled!?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: I lied</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: What did you guys get in your yearbook? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: Prettiest smile</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: Nicest personality</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Most likely to start a bar fight</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Least likely to start a bar fight, but most likely to win one</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I just fucked up... </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">big time</span>
    <span class="s1">.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: ...If you’re waiting for me to be surprised, you’re going to be sorely disappointed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Can I marry your brain?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: If you can find it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, popping up in Executive from the Control Point: Well at least I didn’t manage to get killed this time!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: ....<em>What</em>?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, finding out Dylan was at the FBC the whole time and she never knew: Are you mad at me?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, who only blames Trench and Darling: I’m pretty sure that’s physically impossible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Holy fuck, why the </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">hell</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> are there so many weapons in my house?! You could probably take out entire governments with all of this shit!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, coming home after destroying The Board: Funny you should ask</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: What the <em>fuck</em> is that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: it’s a cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: That is </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> a dragon wearing a cat ear headband.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: No it’s not, it’s a cat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: That breathes <em>fire</em>?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: ...it’s a very rare breed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: I can’t believe you shot me...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Hiss: To be fair, you </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">were</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> being pretty annoying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Darling and I have the kind of easy chemistry where we finish each other’s-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: Sentences.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Don’t interrupt me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I'm sick and tired of them not giving me my license! Sure, I <em>almost</em> crashed yesterday, but still. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I wanna do something stupid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I'm stupid, do me. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I was thinking skydiving, but alright. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, sweating: Did I say that out loud...?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Can you do me a favor?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I would literally cover up a murder you committed, plant my DNA at the crime scene and take the blame for you</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Cool. Can you do the dishes?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: No</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: could you guys at least try to see this from my perspective?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: *crouches down*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: *kneels down*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: *sits on floor*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I hate all of you</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I got stabbed in a bar fight once.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: What did you do??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: stitched it up by hand and walked back in for another beer, what else?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I like your shirt</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: thanks! It was 50% off!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I’d like it 100% off</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: The store can’t just give out free stuff.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: that’s not what I-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: That’s a terrible way to run a business, Jesse</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: *stressed as all hell*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: what’s wrong?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: it’s not a big deal. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: When I say “it’s not a big deal”, that can range from “I shoplifted the entire collection of white face makeup from Sephora” to “Your ex is hitting on me and you’re not over them but they’re very persistent and not bad looking so long story short we got coffee and Arish took a picture and they’re currently blackmailing me with it but I can’t tell you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: ....</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Those were real examples weren’t th-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, curled up on the floor: please help me</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I’ll speak French between your legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever been told.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: I’m just picturing someone screaming “BONJOUR” at a penis.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: SACRE BLEU MADEMOISELLE VAGINA HON HON HON TITTY CROISSANTS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: TITTY CROISSANTS</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: None of you should ever be having sex. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: Look guys, I need help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Love help?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: Financial help?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: emotional help?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: Help moving a body?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: What are everyone's kinks?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: I do not think this is an appropriate topic.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Love and affection</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Hair pulling and mirrors</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Whips, chains, cages, kitty lingerie, being called dadd-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: MY KINK IS PRAYING EVERY NIGHT AND WISHING I WASN'T APART OF THIS CONVERSATION! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I'm gonna mix a can of Red Bull with seventeen shots of espresso in a fishbowl and then chug it while Kids by MGMT plays in the background so I can perceive twenty-three spatial dimensions and fight my own soul. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: *tapping fingers on table*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: * taps fingers back furiously*</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: ...what’s going on?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: Morse code. They’re talking. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily:-. --- / ..- .-. / - .... . / -.-. ..- - . ... -</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, slamming her hands on the table: YOU TAKE THAT BACK </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: the greatest trick the devil ever played was getting me banned from an all you can eat pizza buffet</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: why’d you get banned?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: touched the rat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: ...what rat?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: <em>chunky cheese</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: my girlfriend is too tall for me to kiss her on the lips. what should i do?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: punch her in the stomach. then, when she doubles over in pain, kiss her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: tackle her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: dump her</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: kick her in the shin</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: no to all of those! just ask me to lean down!!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: When was the last time you cried?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Uh 15 minutes ago, why??</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: really? That recent?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Yeah *voice crack* is that an issue? *starts crying again* </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: We have fun, don’t we, Dylan?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: I have never been more stressed out in my entire life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: you're such a pussy</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I am what I eat</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: *chokes on coffee*</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: truth or dare?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: truth</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: how many hours have you slept this week?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: ....dare</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: go to sleep</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I don’t like this game</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I’ve always been a little anxious.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: and then I died</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: which did </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">not</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> calm me down</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: MY ONLY SICKNESS IS BEING A CHRONIC DUMBASS</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, watching Emily do science: Is it just me or is Emily a straight-up hottie right now? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Nice science work, Pope. I could kiss you!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Oh, haha, well I would accept that with an open mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, pulling up to the drive-thru with Emily and Dylan: I'll have three burgers, three French fries and three cherry pies. What do you guys want? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I’m sorry that first fight was tough, but there has to be a ‘glass half full’ aspect to it, right? I mean, we saw a real Hiss, and it was beautiful! ...until she dislocated her jaw and ecto-projected all over you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: That stuff went <em>everywhere</em>, by the way. In every crack. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: I’m glad Trench is getting help. He has a lot of issues, and he’s stupid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: I wanna do a cartwheel. But real casual like. Not enough to make a big deal out of it, but I know everyone saw it. One stunning, gorgeous cartwheel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: ...<em>what</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Name a detail so bizarre, the Hiss can never fabricate it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: If toast is cut diagonally, I can’t eat it. *thinks for a second* You didn’t need that, did you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: No. No, I didn’t. But I enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Guess what, I have flaws. What are they? Oh I don’t know. I sing in the shower. Sometimes I spend too much time volunteering. Occasionally I’ll hit somebody with my car. So sue me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: I knew exactly what to do, but in a much more real sense I had no idea what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Underhill: I once worked with a man for three years and never learned his name. Best friend I ever had. We still never talk sometimes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: Hi, guys! I’m broken.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: You know my code. Hoes before bros. Uteruses before duderuses. Ovaries before brovaries.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ahti: The English language can not fully capture the depth and complexity of my thoughts, so I’m incorporating emojis into my speech to better express myself. Winky face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ahti: The raccoon problem is under control. They have their part of the Oldest House and we have ours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: we have <em>RACCOONS</em>???</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but actually from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly...time-y wimey...stuff. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I thought... well, I started to think you were just a madman with a box. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: Emily Pope, there's something you better understand about me, because it's important and one day your life may depend on it: I am definitely a madman with a box.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I have no idea what I’m doing, but I know I’m doing it really, really well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: I tried to make ramen in the coffee pot and broke everything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: Your work was always so inventive and fresh. Almost as good as mine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Better than yours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Heck of a climb back up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: You're soaking wet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I was in the swimming pool.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: You said you were in the library.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: So was the swimming pool.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: First divorce: wife's hidden sexuality, not my fault. Second divorce: said the wrong name at the altar, kind of my fault. Third divorce: they shouldn't let you get married when you're that drunk and have stuff drawn all over your face, Nevada's fault. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Underhill: I'm not so good with the advice. Can I interest you in a sarcastic comment? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: You're interfering in things you don't understand.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Yeah, well, we all need a hobby.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Therapist: You didn’t cry when Bambi’s mom died?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dylan: Yes, it was so sad when the guy stopped drawing the deer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, talking to Arish: Jesse was so upset at The Board that she tried meditation to calm herself, but ended up taking a two hour angry nap.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Marshall is becoming a little controlling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: What tipped you off? When she locked you out on the balcony again?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: That was half my fault. I thought I saw a graham cracker out there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, to Marshall: You <em>baited</em> the balcony?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: Prove it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I don't think we've met before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Underhill: I generally avoid daylight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: What are your long term goals? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Uh...I would like to not be a great disappointment</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: In place of relationships, you have sarcasm and a gun! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Oh,</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> I</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> have sarcasm? When every word that comes out of your mouth is dripping with disdain? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: That is because I am a miserable, grumpy elitist, and that works for me! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: If you would, would you walk me through a typical day, for you?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: Yeah.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Great.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: Well, I generally come in at least fifteen minutes late, ah, I use the side door. That way Arish can’t see me, after that I sorta space out for an hour.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Uh...space out?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: Yeah, I just stare at my desk, but it looks like I’m working. I do that for probably another hour after lunch too, I’d say in a given week I probably only do about fifteen minutes of real, actual, work. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Board: &lt;You just <em>became</em> Director?&gt; </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: What, like it’s hard? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Underhill: There’s literally no one in the world that I don’t hate right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, on Tommasi: I’m going to crush him. I’m going to make him cry and then I’m going to tell his momma about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, to Emily: You’re a smart, savvy woman who could easily consider world domination for a next career move. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, to Darling: No, no ‘however.’ Just be wrong. Just stand there in your wrongness and be wrong and get used to it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, casually: It's not impossible. I used to shoot DogRats with my .22 back home in Ordinary. They were no bigger than two meters. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Your childhood terrifies me. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: Zachariah, there’s a message in my alphabet soup. Look, it says ‘ooooooo’. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Casper those are Cheerios. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: There’s nothing we can’t do if we work hard, never sleep, and shirk all other responsibilities in our lives! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Board: &lt;Do we have some kind of condensed/censored Reader’s Digest of, well, all human/unusual knowledge?&gt; </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: We usually just use Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: There is a great dinosaur-themed restaurant in Brooklyn. It is called Jurassic Fork. I have gone there three times a week for the last 15 years.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Whenever I have a problem, I tackle it head on. A year ago I was an inch and a half shorter. Sheer willpower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: I'm gonna make you a mix tape. You like Phil Collins?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: I've got two ears and a heart, don't I?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish, when Jesse turns up with a swollen face: What the hell happened?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I had woot canaw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: What happened to your cheeks?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I had woot canaw.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: Why are you talking like that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I HAD WOOT CANAW!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish, grinning: Yeah, I heard you the first time. I was just amusing myself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I can suggest some othaw things you can do wiff yourseff.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, in her office: You've been avoiding me, Langston.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: How do you do that without turning around?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: To be perfectly honest, the first couple of people I did that to were not you, but...here we are.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ahti, to the assembled Oldest House senior management: You guys are idiots, did you know that? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: In our own defense, we actually do know that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish, during a game of Monopoly: It's a white flag, and you better start waving it now, Jesse!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: <em>The only thing I'll be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: ...Good lord. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Jesse, for goodness sake...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: No, Emily, please I beg of you, will you just shut your beautiful pie hole? Just sit there and let me stare at you while you silently support me on this gameplan.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Jesse...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, hugging Emily: Shh, Emily...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Jess...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Your quiet support means the world to me, as does your tacit endorsement of all my behaviors.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, to everyone: Okay, focus up you little monsters! Not you, Emily. You’re an angel and we’re thrilled you’re here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I've been thinking about asking her out for the last couple of weeks, but it's hard. There's so much build up now, you know?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: Not really. I don't ask people out, I just tell them where we're going.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: How much alcohol do you consume in a week?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: One.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: That's it? One drink?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: One shelf.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Do you exercise?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Yes. Lovemaking and woodworking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Do you have any history of mental illness in your family?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: I have an uncle who does yoga.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Allergies?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Cowardice and weak willed men...and hazelnuts</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Sexual history?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Epic and private. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I'm cold.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Here, Emily, take my jacket.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Darling: I'm cold.  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trench: Well damn, Casper, I can't control the weather!  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: This leather jacket has completely changed my life. When I leave the house in this, it's with a whole different confidence. Like tonight, I might've been a little nervous. But, inside this jacket, I am composed, grounded, secure that I can meet any social challenge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: Can I say one thing to you? And I say this with an unblemished record of staunch heterosexuality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Absolutely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Marshall: It's fabulous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, getting frustrated with The Board: Just tell me who to call.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Board: &lt;Well, you could call 1-800-BITE-ME&gt;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: There was a while there I wanted to be a chemistry professor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: What happened?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Langston: I never actually studied chemistry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: A lot of these college chemistry departments are really demanding that way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, trying desperately to get out of a meeting: I'm sorry, but some of my staff has been waiting and they haven't had the chance to bother me for a couple hours. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: If you want something bad, you have to fight for it. Step up your game, Emily. Break out the L-word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Lesbian?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: The other L-word.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: …Lesbians?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I know this is all new to you, so don’t hesitate to ask me anything you want to know. There are <em>no</em> stupid questions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Is it true that there is a spot on a man's head, that when you shoot it, it makes their head explode? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I take it back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Just say something nice. Be yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Underhill: Which one? I can’t do both. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: <em>Someone will die. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: Of fun! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse, to a n’er do well: Hey, don't swear in front of my Emily, you piece of shit!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily, every day: In the face of overwhelming odds, I'm left with only one option. I'm going to have to science the shit out of this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Board: &lt;Let us see what you have!&gt;</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: A knife!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Board: &lt;NO!&gt;</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Board: &lt;You humans have so many emotions/feelings. You only need two: anger and confusion&gt; </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: Will you be okay after I leave? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Underhill: This will not affect me in any way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: I got shot. I'm going to have to file a report. I hear those are complicated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arish: It's faster if you make a template. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: I think maybe you get shot too much. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: when you said you’re magic in bed this isn’t exactly what I was expect- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse: [holding up a card] is this your card?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily: [softly] holy shit</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Fear of a Blank Boredom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emily catches Jesse singing to herself. Fluff ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This idea just kinda popped in my mind, because who doesn’t write this trope? Lmao, hope y’all enjoy! Also, on crossover news: expect a summary in the coming weeks! The first chapter is in the editing stages and should be released next month!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse was bored. Throughout the seventeen years of searching for her brother, she’d never been bored. Overwhelmed, tired, aggravated, upset. Never </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">bored</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. She decided she didn’t like the feeling of boredom. Being in her office, sitting at her desk reading reports all day... it wasn’t how she wanted to live. Deep down she knew this position was permanent, but she wanted to just do something fun. Reckless, maybe?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She glanced at the small portable radio she’d taken from... somewhere in the Bureau. It wouldn’t hurt to listen to some songs, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse turned it on, listening to the first few notes play out. She sighed in relief for the noise, writing down her messy signature on a report. Her head rested in her hand, tired. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">What I wouldn’t give for a three month long break at this point. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She found herself humming to the tune, pleased. Admittedly, Jesse had never took an interest in singing, although she did have a decent voice. It was soft, calm, reminding her of honey in a way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leaning back in her chair, she spun around, facing the blinding fluorescent light that was always behind her. The song was fully on her mind now, and she loved the adrenaline it gave her to sing, so what stopped her?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Literally nothing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunlight coming through the haze, no gaps in the blinds to let it inside, the bed is unmade, some music still plays.” Jesse hummed. Whenever she sang when she was little, she’d been loud and unapologetic about it. Now, though, having matured and hit puberty, her voice was much smoother. She’d still been shy about singing, though, at least in front of others. It was always something alternative she’d listen to. Or rock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Old Gods of Asgard type shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse would sometimes get a little </span>
  <span class="s2">too</span>
  <span class="s1"> into the song and lose focus on her own voice, causing her to fuck up multiple times at karaoke bars where she tried singing for money. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“TV, yeah, it's always on,” she continued with the beat. “The flicker on the screen, a movie actress screams, I'm basking in the shit flowing out of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, so Jesse had a complicated relationship with singing. Growing up, she’d run around her backyard singing made up songs with Dylan. Not a day went by she didn’t listen to rock, though. Her dad introduced Jesse to the genre, and she’s been in love ever since. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I miss him. And Mom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm stoned in the mall again, terminally bored. Shuffling ‘round the stores and shoplifting is getting so last year's thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before being locked up in a mental hospital, Jesse had shoplifted. She only got caught that last time, but if she were honest, she’d been stealing for years before then. Small items here and there. Nothing big, nothing expensive. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">something</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. It was usually a candy bar, chocolate, a small bottle of water sitting on a shelf by itself. Every now and then, she’d spot a CD of a rock band. Sometimes she’d buy it, sometimes she wouldn’t. Either way, she’d go to the library and download it onto her small phone. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">God</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, she was a mess. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Xbox is a god to me. A finger on the switch. My mother is a bitch, my father gave up ever trying to talk to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now her voice was louder, matching the volume of the radio behind her. Her parents weren’t the best, sure, but they were still her family. Just like Dylan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">They treated him like shit. Dylan’s never been happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She’d been the perfect child, while her brother was the problem child. It wasn’t fair for either of them, Jesse realized with disdain. Both Faden siblings were verbally abused frequently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"><em>I know that wasn’t right. But I still miss them. They were our parents.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't try engaging me. The vaguest of shrugs, the prescription drugs. You'll never find a person inside.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A sigh escaped her lips. Those <em>damn</em> therapists tried giving her so many medications. “You’ll be better soon, Jesse,” they’d say. The redhead scoffed. “I don’t need to be <em>better</em>,” she’d retort. “I need to find my brother.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">And now look at you. You found him, he’s alive, he’s safe. Polaris is here, too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, the blue shimmering fractals filled Jesse’s vision with warmth and reassurance. She smiled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My face is Mogadon. Curiosity has given up on me. I'm tuning out desires. The pills are on the rise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In a sense, Jesse had gotten better. She found the Bureau. She found her brother. She discovered Hedron and her connection with Polaris is the strongest it’s ever been. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Where would I be without you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris chimed softly, as if saying </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">you don’t need to think about that, I’m here now. You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">safe</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can I be sure I'm here? The pills that I've been taking confuse me. I need to know that someone sees that. There's nothing left, I simply am not here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse lifted her legs slightly, staring at her feet in front of her. Same jeans, same black combat boots, same leather jacket. Same Jesse. Except it wasn’t. Now, she was The Director. In charge of an entire government agency. The one that destroyed her life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Dylan’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking her head, Jesse swiveled in her chair, facing her desk once again and prepared to turn the radio down so she could focus on her work. However, she froze, her eyes wide, seeing none other than Emily Pope standing in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” The blonde squeaked, sheepish. Jesse blinked, still in shock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Did she hear me singing? Oh god.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-hey,” The Director stuttered, finally finding the damn power button on the radio. The room was drowning in silence. “S-sorry. What did you need?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde blushed, something Jesse has only seen her do a handful of times. “I... actually didn’t need anything. I was walking by when I heard music. When I realized it came from in here, I couldn’t help but investigate. I didn’t know you had such a beautiful voice!” Grinning, Emily’s eyes sparkled in that special way like she just discovered some secret science thing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Science is too complicated for me, but I’d learn it all to get closer to her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, that’s probably super weird,” Emily rambled, looking down at the ground. “I just... I’ve never heard you sing before, or, well, I guess none of us have judging by your reaction and...” She trailed off. Jesse smirked, despite being taken off guard. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No biggie. I just got caught up in the moment, I guess.” Her signature grin fixed itself onto her face, and Emily reciprocated it. “I never thought about being a singer or something before. Heh, maybe I should try on one of those reality talent shows?” Emily gave a smirk, but there was a hint of teasing behind her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I know where this is going. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, you <em>could</em>,” Emily hummed. She circled around the desk and stood in front of Jesse, who now blushed. “But, I digress. This isn’t the first time I’ve heard you sing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Confusion filled her mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Okay, maybe I </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">don’t</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> know where this is going</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>.</em> “What? Wait, I’ve never sung in here before now-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We both know that’s a lie, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Director</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” Emily nipped back, a hand on the head rest of the chair. Jesse gulped. Emily leaned forward until her lips were right next to the redhead’s ear. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">very</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> vocal when we fuck.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">OH NO SHE DIDN’T.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“EMILY!” Jesse screamed, completely embarrassed despite no one else around. The blonde chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man, you even </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">scream</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> my name well.” The scientist let out a raging laugh as Jesse chased her out of the office, shouting profanities. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Let Me Take Care Of You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse has a rough day at work, and Emily immediately decides she needs a break. They take a bath together to lighten the tension in Jesse’s mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to just be the bath scene but then I got horny and decided to write smut :/<br/>Enjoy???<br/>Also there’s a bit of angst if you really squint</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse walked into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Emily. She was absolutely drained. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Today felt like hell. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She had found more files on Ordinary that had hit too hard for her, causing her to lash out at everyone and lock herself in her office until the end of the day. Only Emily was able to come in and comfort Jesse, resting a hand on her shoulder while Jesse sobbed on the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director had sent out a memo to certain staff, apologizing for her rage earlier that day. A few people replied back, telling her not to worry about it. Arish offered to talk with her, but Jesse shrugged, saying that </span>
  <span class="s2">maybe, maybe I will one day. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, Jesse was home and exhausted. Flinging her leather jacket off of her shoulders and onto one of the dining chairs, she plopped on the sofa. She heard Emily in the kitchen, preparing dinner for them both. She’d gotten home a bit earlier than Jesse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, sweetie,” Emily called out. “It’s breakfast for dinner today. I’m making scrambled eggs with lots of bacon!” Jesse smiled at that. Emily was an excellent cook, and Jesse ate anything the scientist made her, even if it did make her violently sick afterwards. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Maybe I shouldn’t drink mysterious potions she creates. But, yknow, science, I guess. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris chuckled behind her eyes, making Jesse grin. After a few moments, Emily walked to Jesse with two plates filled with their dinner. Two pieces of toast were on each woman’s plate. Jesse immediately dug in, loving every burning bite. Emily laughed, eating her own dinner. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You make amazing food, Pope.” Jesse complimented, mouth full with bacon. The blonde grinned, proud. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well thank you, Jesse!” Emily beamed. Both of them soon finished their dinner, with Jesse taking the plates and rinsing them in the sink. Emily patted her stomach, obviously stuffed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m gonna go take a bath,” Jesse announced once the plates were clean. “I just need to relax for a bit.” Emily jumped up from the couch, looking determined. The look confused Jesse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not alone.” Emily stated. “You’ve been alone enough today. Come on, we’ll take one together.” The redhead blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Didn’t expect that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was far from the first time they’ve seen each other naked, but Jesse was still a bit shy with Emily. She felt like she was way out of her league, despite Emily’s constant reassurance. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two made their way into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning on the lights. The counter and sink were right in front of them once they stepped into the room. The toilet was next to the doorway, while the bathtub itself was next to the toilet. Overall, it was a small bathroom, but it was theirs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily shook off her white shirt, fiddling with the zipper on her jeans. Jesse did the same, pushing her jeans off of her own body and flinging them to the growing pile in the corner. Emily smiled softly, leaning in to kiss the redhead, who melted into the touch. She felt Emily move her hands to her torso, lifting her shirt above her head. Smirking, Jesse stood in just her bra and panties, as did Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this just a ruse to get me naked, Pope?” Jesse snickered. She stopped when Emily gazed in her eyes, serious. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. I mean it, Jesse,” the blonde murmured, stroking Jesse’s cheek. “You aren’t alone anymore. And you’ve had a rough day. Let me take care of you now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Director widened her eyes. Out of all the responses she expected from her lover, it certainly wasn’t that. “Em...” She trailed off. After a few hesitant moments of looking in each other’s eyes, Jesse sighed. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair finished getting undressed, then Emily leaned over to run the water, making sure it was hot enough. She smiled at the small bottle that said “bubble bath” and grabbed it, squirting it into the water. The women watched as bubbles began appearing within the tub, filling to the top. Emily turned the knobs, stopping the water. She stepped in, slowly sitting down as her body got used to the warmth. Jesse hesitantly followed, sitting in front of Emily. She felt awkward, just staring at her, but the scientist chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Turn your back to me.” Emily murmured, her arms open. Jesse turned and leaned against her, enjoying the warmth of the water and Emily’s body. She let out a sigh, seemingly relieved. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">This is what I needed, I think. It’s nice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Polaris spun in her mind, agreeing. She was quieter than usual, though, and Jesse didn’t panic. She’d learned that her entity friend usually faded a bit when she and Emily were intimate. It’s a small detail that Jesse appreciates, being given some privacy. Polaris was always still there, though, a constant presence throughout her life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, she felt Emily’s soft hands on her shoulders, massaging them. Groaning, she turned her head and rested her cheek on Emily’s bare shoulder, gaining a giggle from the other girl. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re very tense, Jesse.” Emily pointed out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I figured.” The redhead quipped back. After a few minutes of laying there and enjoying the feeling of Emily’s hands on her, she leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of shampoo on the side of the tub. She was about to squirt some into her hand when Emily snatched the bottle from her. Mock offended, Jesse turned enough to see her lover’s grin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you I’d take care of you today.” The blonde reminded her. “Sit up a bit,” she instructed. Jesse nodded and sat straight up, shivering a bit when the cold air hit her now exposed breasts. The water around her turned into small waves, indicating Emily sat up as well. “And for goodness sake, Jesse! Take your ponytail out sometimes. You’re gonna lose all your hair by the time you’re forty.” Both women laughed, with Jesse removing the hair tie. Just then she realized just how greasy and gross her hair was. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">This cannot be sexy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cringing, she flicked the hair tie towards the counter, snickering when it landed in the sink. The redhead felt Emily’s fingers scratch lightly against her scalp, shampoo forming small bubbles against her hair. She could see it now: Emily, tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, eyes focused solely on Jesse’s red locks, making sure she lathered and scrubbed every inch of her head. She smiled at the mental image, her eyes closed in satisfaction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Head back a bit.” Emily whispered, grabbing a plastic cup that sat on the floor outside of the bathtub. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A very, very small part of Jesse felt.... childish when Emily scooped the bath water into the cup and poured it over her hair. This technique was used for her and Dylan during their bath times growing up. Their shower head wasn’t detachable like Emily’s was, so their parents used a cup to wash their hair out. Jesse vaguely remembered telling Emily that story, and she smiled at the fact that the blonde remembered it enough to use a cup to rinse her hair. Emily had said that she didn’t like moving the shower head when she took baths. She declared it more annoying to fiddle with than anything else, making Jesse laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the shampoo was completely rinsed out of Jesse’s hair, Emily began scrubbing her own scalp. The redhead turned her body halfway towards her girlfriend. Emily grinned at her, using the cup to pour water over her hair, shampoo spilling from every direction of her head. They both laughed when Emily made a disgusted face at the taste of the product in her mouth. Jesse smiled, leaning for a kiss. Emily didn’t hesitate, kissing back and wrapping her arms around Jesse’s torso, bringing the two closer. They broke the kiss when Emily kept smirking too hard to keep going. The redhead looked at her, confused, before feeling a handful of bubbles cover her chin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look! Now you’ve got a beard!” Emily laughed. Jesse gave a big, lopsided grin. She probably looked like a child high on sugar candy, but she didn’t care. It was just her and Emily. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah?” Jesse cupped some bubbles in both of her hands, holding them just above Emily’s head. The bubbles landed on top of the blonde’s hair with a small ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">blop</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">’. “Now look at you! A hat fit for the Pope!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, ha ha!” Emily rolled her eyes playfully. “Better watch out, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Director</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, for I can make more bubbles!” She held the bottle triumphantly, just out of reach of Jesse’s desperate arms. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bring it on.” Jesse grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">An hour later, both women were wrapped in towels, laid on the bed of their shared bedroom. Water and bubbles had gotten everywhere in the bathroom once the Bubble War commenced. Jesse promised she’d clean it after they got dressed, but once they walked into the bedroom they began making out. Jesse was on her back, towel falling around her, while Emily pushed herself up with her hands and knees directly above the redhead. Her towel remained on her back, although it was unwrapped and tickled Jesse’s stomach when she swayed. The blonde kissed the side of Jesse’s mouth, her cheek, then down her jawline to her neck and collarbone, leaving small marks along the way. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, Em, you really know how to make a girl happy.” Jesse joked, starting to sit up, but her girlfriend pushed her back down gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Huh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?” Jesse echoed her thought. Emily let out a low chuckle, and Jesse blushed furiously. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I keep telling you, babe,” Emily spoke in a low, soft tone. “I’m gonna take care of you today, okay?” The only thing Jesse could do was dumbly nod. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">God, the low voice always gets me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Emily continued to kiss lower and lower, finally stopping right above Jesse’s pelvis. The redhead held herself up on her elbows, watching Emily intently. The other woman smirked and dove right in, licking the already wet slit slowly. Jesse groaned, her legs twitching slightly. She felt Emily’s tongue circle her clit while two fingers were inserted in her vagina. Jesse didn’t expect her to move this fast, taken by surprise and moaning, sitting up more now. One hand stroked Emily’s still damp hair while the other rested slightly behind her to hold herself up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Fuck</em>, Em,” Jesse grunted. Emily continued pumping her fingers, occasionally breaking the pace to pull her fingers into a ‘come here’ motion. That sent Jesse’s mind into overdrive. It was so much sensation, almost too much. Not to mention Emily’s tongue still working on her clit. Gasping, Jesse widened her eyes, feeling her stomach drop in the best way possible. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“E-Emily-“ She cut herself off, biting her lip to hold in a particularly loud moan. Some of it still escaped, though. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde hummed, the vibration making Jesse spasm a bit. Her walls fluttered and tightened around Emily’s fingers. Jesse knew she couldn’t hold back her noises, as she flung her head back and let out a long, loud moan. Her upper half fell back down to the bed, limp and tired. Emily still licked her clit, her fingers moving slightly inside of her to help ride out her intense orgasm. She didn’t stop moving her fingers and tongue until Jesse’s hand weakly pushed her head away from her crotch, feeling overstimulated. Removing her fingers and sitting up on her knees, Emily gazed seductively at Jesse before licking her own fingers clean. The Director was panting, her face too flushed to tell if she was blushing from that action or not. Her eyes were lidded, and she looked exhausted all over again, but in a good way this time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly, Emily crawled over to her, towels completely removed from both of them by this point. The blonde curled into Jesse’s bare side, seeking warmth. The redhead was happy to give it, smiling and turning slightly to wrap an arm around her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, I still gotta clean up the bathroom.” Jesse realized. Before she could think about getting up, Emily had a vice grip on her wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” The blonde stated. “No more work. It’s break time for Jesse.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chuckling, Jesse pulled the comforter over them both, holding Emily tightly. “Thank you, Em. For everything. And especially today.” She felt Emily smile against her collarbone, then a quick kiss on her skin. “And I’m not just saying that because the sex, although that was fucking great. The bath was nice, and the dinner was amazing. You don’t have to do any of this for me, yet you do.” Emily raised her head to meet Jesse’s eyes, sensing this was a more serious conversation. “I... I think you’re the best person I’ve ever met, the nicest too. Just... you’ve done so much for me. So, y’know, thank you.” She mumbled, blushing once again. Emily smiled, leaning up to kiss her. Jesse smiled into the kiss, feeling content. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you think I enjoy taking care of you, Jesse?” Emily asked, their lips mere inches apart. “I love you, you dork. You literally saved my life and hundreds of lives at the Bureau. You already have so much stress on you from... everything. Add the FBC and, well.” She shrugged. “You deserve a break, Jesse. And I want to make sure you give yourself that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unshed tears gathered in the redhead’s eyes as she grinned. “Emily, I.... wow, thank you. I just... I love you.” Emily giggled like an excited child, their foreheads resting together. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two remained like that, snuggling together, until they both fell asleep. Neither one of them had any nightmares. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Around One Constant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jesse and Dylan escape the Slide Projector with the help of a new friend, an entity in their heads. However, things take a turn for the worst when mysterious men show up and inform them that everyone is gone.<br/>Or: what I think happened the day they found Polaris and the Bureau took Dylan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter two of the crossover is in the works! For now, please enjoy this angst that I kind of regret making because it made me cry a lot</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was disoriented, weak, and scared. Her tiny body lay flat against the ground, sore and tired. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse, please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could barely register what had happened. The... the Dung Monkeys and the Not-Mother had come after them. But... <em>something</em> protected them, let them escape unharmed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse! Wake up!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blinking her eyes open, she glanced over and saw her baby brother, Dylan. He was frantically shaking her back, tears welling up in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dyl...” Jesse breathed. She felt nauseous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jesse!” He sighed in relief, awkwardly hugging her. His light brown hair brushed against her cheek, making her wrinkle her nose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That tickles.” She stated, finally sitting up with his help. She looked around, realizing they were sitting in a completely black void. “What... where are we?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know,” Dylan admitted. “We were... in ‘Hand’. The... the Dung Monkeys were after us, but Neil stopped them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right, Jesse remembered. Neil had transformed into some... dog-like thing. He looked horrifying, but he had saved the Faden siblings from the Not-Mother and her offspring. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what...” Jesse trailed off. “There was someone else, right?” Just then, both siblings doubled over in immense pain, gripping their heads. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Around one constant, they revolve. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are you?” Dylan demanded. Jesse held her brother, terrified but desperate to keep him safe. The void was engulfed in blue fractals and triangles, swirling around them both. Jesse gripped her red hair with one hand, the other holding onto Dylan. Her eyes clenched shut and she gritted her teeth, trying to focus over the loud voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Around you, you are two. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What does that <em>mean</em>?” Jesse hissed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Grow brighter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then, the siblings found themselves sitting in the middle of the town’s dump site, still utterly confused. The void was gone, the fractals had faded. All that remained was the slide projector in front of them. Without hesitation, Jesse took the item and the slides and began running around the dump. Dylan followed, confused. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?” Dylan called. The redhead frantically looked around before coming to a screeching halt, picking up a lighter. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“These slides...” Jesse panted, turning to Dylan. “They took away our parents. Neil. Every adult in Ordinary. We <em>saw</em> them, Dyl.” Both of them shuddered as they recalled how the Not-Mother had just... sucked the adults into her realm. Jesse blinked back tears, remembering her parents’ faces as they succumbed to the void. “We need to burn them.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One by one, Jesse destroyed the slides. She flicked the lighter, holding each slide just above the small flame. She and Dylan watched as they burned into an ashy pile on the ground between them. Holding the last slide, ‘Hand’, Jesse hesitated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you waiting for?” Dylan asked, scared but upset. “Burn it!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t.” Jesse admitted, lowering her arms. “This is the slide that... where we met that... thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both stared at the ground, unsure of what to do, when they heard car doors slam shut. Jesse could hear adults talking, and immediately she smiled. She dropped the lighter and the slide and ran with Dylan towards the voices. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Stopping right in front of the tall, unknown men in suits, Jesse gulped, hiding Dylan behind her back. “E-excuse me,” she squealed. “We need help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two men, one in a suit and the other in some wacky science gear, glanced at each other. Suit Man spoke first. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened here? Where are your parents?” He politely asked. Jesse’s body shook, suddenly fearful of these people. Other men and women crowded around the two kids, guns in their hands. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-they’re g-gone,” Jesse stuttered. “They got sucked up into that.” She pointed to the slide projector that still sat by the ruined slides. Science Man had widened his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We need to take that,” he told Suit Man. “It could be another Object of Power.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse didn’t know what that meant, but she didn’t like how close the men were to her and her brother. Dylan simply hid behind Jesse still, completely afraid. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll have to come with us,” Science Man tried giving a reassuring smile, but Jesse growled when he came closer to her. Suddenly she felt Dylan move and scream, and she zipped around, realizing one of the other people had picked him up and began carrying him to one of the cars parked nearby. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give me back my brother!” Jesse cried. Suit Man put his hand out, to grab Jesse too, and she smacked it away, running in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">The you in you, the you in one, grow brighter. Remain constant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jesse gripped the sides of her head, grunting. She stumbled, but continued sprinting away from the strangers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I’m sorry, Dylan. I’m going to come back for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She could still hear Dylan’s screaming even as she ran miles away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>